Amarte Duele
by KaBouvier
Summary: Marron Y Trunks. Que pasa cuando huyes y fuerzas a tu corazón a olvidar un hermoso recuerdo por un mal entendido. Marrón es una chica lista pero muy ingenua e inocente vivió en una mentira pero no lo sabe y cree poder olvidar lo que vivió con el amor de su vida "Trunks" pero lo que no sabe es que su amado aun esta en busca de una respuesta que aclare por que huyo de su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola queridos lectores este es mi primer Fic y la verdad no sé qué tan bien hecho este pero espero sus reviews para que me corrijan yo tomare en cuenta todo, me inspire en este Fic después de leer bastantes otros de esta linda parejita bueno me despido y espero que les agrade tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo…_**

* * *

 **GIRO DE 360°**

* * *

Se levantó diez minutos antes de que su despertador sonara, como siempre tomo una ducha y 30 minutos después salio de su habitación radiante como era costumbre. Detuvo un taxi no antes de comprar un café expreso adicción que comenzó ha hacerse presente días antes de entrar a la universidad, ahora era normal verla tomar café tres o cuatro veces al día. Llego a la oficina del director solo tenía quince minutos libres y el director la saludo era más que conocida para él, Marron era su estudiante favorita pero era una lástima que tuviera que marcharse

—Buenos días señorita Marron— gustoso por ver a su mejor alumna

—Buenos días señor director— y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Es enserio me regresaran a Orange— desapareciendo esa sonrisa con la que habia llegado

—Lo siento Marron no voy a negar que quisiéramos que te quedaras pero son ordenes de mis superiores—

—Pero no hay otra universidad a donde pueda terminar mi último año—

—Lo lamento Marron pero sabes que el método de enseñanza cambio para los alumnos con beca como tú y los demás que entraran este próximo año de esa manera la universidad te ha quitado la beca—

—Y no hay forma de arreglarlo tal vez renovar mi beca—

—como te vuelvo a repetir no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, las becas en Oxford son únicas por alumno y tu tiempo termino esas son las nuevas reglas Marron, pero eso sí en Orange te graduaras con honores, Oxford se encargara de pasarle tu perfil académico lo principal que necesitabas aprender ya te fue enseñado—termino dando un suspiro.

Derrotada solo le dio las gracias y este le entrego su papeleo

—Fue un placer tenerte en nuestras instalaciones señorita Marron Jinzo— salió decepcionada dirigiéndose a tomar las que serían sus últimas clases en esa enorme escuela llena de antigüedad y sabiduría por donde caminara.

Llego a su pequeño departamento antes de lo acostumbrado, es oficial tendría que regresar a ciudad Satán y volver con sus padres; tomo su teléfono y marco un número de entre los contactos y una voz conocida para la chica contesto:

—Quien habla— decía un Krilin esperando respuesta

—Papá soy Marron— algo extrañada por la pregunta de su padre

—Marron preciosa cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti— ya emocionado llamo a su esposa para darle a saber quién estaba al otro lado de la línea su madre tomo el teléfono y presiono el altavoz para así escuchar los dos

—Marron donde haz estado no te habías comunicado en semanas y cuando lo haces solo saludas y te despides espero y hoy se la excepción— dijo Krilin con una voz mucho más seria

—este, si papá les tengo una buena y una mala noticia—

—Dinos hija cual es la mala espero y no sea lo que pienso—

—Como crees papá no, ya se lo que piensas pero no es eso—

—Entonces ya dilo—

—Ya no seguiré estudiando en Oxford—

—Pero porque Marron que paso— dijeron sincronizados haciéndola sonreír y prosiguió mientras entraba a su pequeña cocina a prepararse un café

—Mantener a becados que, necesitan hospedaje durante la estancia en Oxford le está saliendo caro y como cada año hay siempre nuevos han decidido reducir el tiempo de tres años a solo dos y yo como acabo de terminar el segundo año tendré que volver y terminar en Orange— terminaba con su discurso mientras se incorporaba en su sofá y buscaba en su bolso los papeles que el director le había entregado

—Esta mañana el director me entrego mis papeles que entregue cuando llegue y un boleto de avión para este fin de semana— resoplo de tan solo pensar en empacar y cargar un montón de maletas

—Llegaras este fin de semana ¡que felicidad de volver a ver a mi hermosa hija!— Dijo orgullosa y contenta dieciocho al escucharla

—Tranquila mujer no vayas a desmayar— volvió a sonreír pero esta vez se escapó una pequeña risa

—Me hubiera encantado graduarme el próximo año aquí pero no es posible esta universidad es carísima y sin la beca jamás habría estudiado aquí— y al hablar de dinero eso le recordó a cierta personita millonaria que le provocó atragantarse con el pequeño sorbo que le dio a su café y era de esperarse después de meses sin pensar en él tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a verlo eso era inevitable.

—Qué te pasa Marron estas bien pregunto la mujer— exclamo preocupada al escuchar tremendo chirrido saliendo de boca de Marron

—Si mamá es solo que me pase el café demasiado rápido— ignoraba que tomar café para sus padres no era mucha gracia que digamos pero ya no era una niña

—¡Dime que no eres una adicta a es cosa, eres muy joven aun!— dijo dieciocho regañándola

—No mamá es solo que se me antojo— puso en blanco los ojos y siguió bebiendo.

—Bueno mamá tengo que colgar, hay mucho por empacar y solo tengo dos días— decía despreocupada como siempre que hablaba a casa

—Esta bien hija ¿sabes que nos importas demasiado?— dijo Krilin nada complacido en la actitud que siempre tenía para con ellos

—No te preocupes papá pronto estaré con ustedes y verán que en unos días se aburren de mi— carcajeo al pronunciar lo último y al parecer solo hizo poner de malas a dieciocho

—No te preocupes Krilin ya me encargare de quitarle lo sangrona a tu hija— termino con un mal sabor de boca que mejor se retiró subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación dejando a Kriin solo, y con Marron en la línea

—No me gusta para nada esa actitud tuya, espero y no sigas así cuando llegues sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que la reten—

—Esta bien papá es solo que la noticia me tiene aturdida, tratare de comportarme te lo prometo— con esto último se despidió y colgó dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

Se recostó en el sofá recargo su cabeza sobre un cojín tomo el control, encendió el televisor y después de unos minutos quedo completamente dormida.

Así era la vida monótona de Marron lejos de Ciudad Satán "solitaria" iba y regresaba de la universidad pedía comida a domicilio y tan solo salía de vez en cuando al centro de la ciudad a comprar con las únicas amigas que tenía, los chicos eran demasiado superficiales para ella sin embargo sus dos amigas que la estimaba mucho que al igual que ella venia del extranjero a estudiar y pronto tendría que decirse adiós una de ellas se llamaba Susan que provenía del capital del sur aunque jamás se habían visto en la vida y Kenia era una chica que vivía en un lugar llamado Maiota.

* * *

Un terrible sonido proveniente del recibidor la despertó intento incorporarse con pereza e ir a abrir, era nada más y nada menos que Susan ansiosa por verla

—Marron que bueno que te encuentro como sabes mañana nos vamos y los chicos nos han invitado a festejar un rato qué dices ¿quieres ir?— se encontraba muy feliz y Marron no tardo en procesar sus palabras a pesar de acabarse de levantar.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo sarcástica típico de Marron

—Y adonde se supone que irán—

—lo más seguro es que terminemos en el Bar _Babylove_ solo he ido un par de veces y se pone muy interesante ¡vamos Marron!— termino tomándola del brazo llevándola hacia su recamara y comenzó a hurgar el pequeño closet de la rubia

—No creo que sea buena idea, Susan me quede dormida, mas de lo que debia, no he empacado nada y como dices, mañana nos vamos— decía tratando de librarse de Susan aunque sabía que la terminaría llevando arrastras

—Lo encontré—dijo en voz baja pero la rubia estaba alerta de cada movimiento que esta hacia

—¿Qué? Susan no me pondré eso— la chica mostro un vestido rojo entallado con un prnunciado escote que ni ella misma recordaba que existía entre sus ropas,

—wuau Marron me sorprendiste esta vez, ¡que vestido tan lindo! porque jamás te lo he visto puesto—

Sintió un gran golpe en el estómago, jamás imagino conservar aun ese vestido que tan amargos recuerdos le traía

—es solo que no sabía que aún lo tenía— esquivo la mira penetrante de Susan enfocándola al reloj cu-cu que colgaba frente a ella.

—¡No sabias que lo tenías!, por Kami Marron si yo tuviera un vestido asi jamás lo olvidaría— apenas y parpadeaba Susan al escucharla decir tal tontería

—que dices Marron, es precioso dime cuando lo compraste— Marron gruño, giro sobre sus talones dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

—Lo tengo desdés que tenía dieciséis fue un regalo de alguien, no es nada importante— asomo por encima de sus hombros y la mirada de Susan la invadía más y más

—debió de ser alguien con dinero porque este diseñador es muy exclusivo— decía retándola a hablar

—Que sábelo toda— musito volteando los ojos aun sin tener el valor de verla de frente sabía que en cualquier momento el nombre de Trunks se le escaparía

—Eso cualquiera lo sabe, tengo curiosidad de saber quién te lo dio debió de estimarte demasiado como para gastar tantísimo dinero en un vestido como este— y eso la rubia lo sabía pero ahora no valía la pena pensar en ello más sin en cambio Susan quería saber que escondía

—Me lo dio un amigo que conozco de años— giro y la miro fijamente tratando de convencerla para así dejar por terminado el tema del vestido

—Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado— se acercó y la miro mucho mejor sabía que ocultaba algo y quedarse satisfecha con lo poco que la rubia dijo no era suficiente quería más

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— se cruzó de brazos frente a Marron haciéndola retroceder golpeando la fría pared e incitándola a hablar

—Bien Marron si es alguien insignificante ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es su nombre?— torció la boca derrotada y decidió con pocas palabras dejarle claro a Susan quien era

—Fue mi novio por dos años en los que él me regalo ese vestido entre otras cosas más— aliviada se dejó caer recargando su nuca levemente en la pared.

—No has contestado mi pregunta Marron— rio mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño se limitó a hablar pero de nuevo Susan se puso de cuclillas quedando a su distancia y volvió a preguntar

—Y bien ¿cuál es…?— levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente sentia un gran nudo en la garganta en cual quier momento rompería en llanto

—Trunks Brief, contenta, ya lo dije estas más que satisfecha o que más quieres saber— se levantó y salió de inmediato de la habitación, Susan dejo el vestido botado y corrió tras de ella, quien se derrumbó en el sofá abrazándose contra el cojín, Susan lentamente se fue acercando a ella se puso de cuclillas diciéndole

—Lo siento Marron no creí que fuera a terminar de esta manera— agacho la cabeza y la rubia la miro

—Están difícil hablar de él, lo siento yo también Susan por reaccionar así pero es que tan solo pensar en él me hace sufrir, es que he tratado de olvidarlo pero cuando creo lograrlo llega algo que siempre me recuerda a él en este caso el maldito vestido— se limpió las pocas lagrimas que brotaron

—he cometido un gran error en jamás contarle a nadie de lo que paso con él, creó que tal vez esa es la causa de que mis heridas de hace años aun no sanen— Susan la miro y dudo en preguntar pero la rubia comenzó a hablar antes que ella

—Quiero que sepas que él ha sido el amor de mi vida aunque al parecer para el solo fui plato de segunda mesa y mi error de no darme cuenta fue que me enamore profundamente de él—

al parecer contarle su historia a Susan la hizo sentirse mejor y esa tarde las dos empacaron sus maletas para poder pasar esa última noche lo mejor posible antes de regresar a casa.

Llegaron al bar que Susan le comento, los chicos estaban en una esquina del bar ya habían comenzado a beber, con ellos se encontraba un chico que de todos le resultaba familiar, era un compañero en la clase de gramática y a decir verdad aparte de Susan, Kenia había sido el único chico con el que esa noche pudo entenderse y echarse a reír un par de veces por las tonterías que seles ocurrían a los demás, pasaron las dos primeras horas en aquel lugar eran más de las 11:30 de la noche y comenzaban a sentir el efecto del alcohol, Susan comenzaba aponerse más cariñosa de lo normal no era nada extraño en ella pero en Marron si era algo nuevo. Marron jamás se había emborrachado en público y menos con compañeros de colegio pero, ya era mayor y seria su última noche en esa hermosa ciudad.

Esa noche fue perfecta Marron se decidió a pasar perfecta esta noche y evadir comentarios insignificantes como ¿Eres lesbiana? O ¿Por qué jamás te hemos visto con un novio? hubía mágica esa noche hubo de todo risas chistes baile y hasta terminaron cantando en el karaoke de aquel Bar, Después de todo valió la pena esa desvelada antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto aunque con algo de jaqueca pero sí que se la habían pasado bien.

* * *

Sentadas las tres chicas esperando el llamado para abordar, platicaban lo ridículos que se vieron los chicos cantando y ellas bailando.

—Jajá no puedo creer que en serio con unas copas de más se hayan animado a bailar y cantar jajá— Susan no podía ocultar su risa burlona

—Tranquila que no fuimos las únicas ya que terminaste en el baño con el mesero— salió a relucir Kenia frunciendo el ceño pero al mirar el cambio en la cara de Susan se echó a reír como una niña y Marron la acompaño

—Esta claro la más ridícula de las tres fue Susan— dijo Marron siguiéndole la corriente a Kenia

—¡Ya cállense! Son insoportables— dijo una Susan avergonzada de solo recordarse pegada al maldito mesero

—jajá, perdónanos pero tu empezaste— se dijeron una a la otra sin quitarle la mirada a Susan quien se sonrojaba con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas.

* * *

Ya dentro del avión las tres chicas apagaron sus celulares y se dispusieron a descansar después de que la noche anterior solo durmieron tres horas...

Marron era tan fría y a la vez tan calidad que era difícil de predecir sus reacciones, tomo un poco de agua antes de recostarse en el asiento y perderse en sus sueños comenzó a imaginarse que sería lo primero que haría estando de vuelta y lo único que le venía a la mente era su habitación llena de recuerdos que la sofocarían, con eso ultimo dio por finalizada su única preocupación.

* * *

—Marron despierta— decía mientras la sacudía suavemente -¡ya despierta!-

Despertó alterada al escuchar la voz de Susan y Kenia tratando de despertarla se levantó y se dirigieron a buscar su equipaje. Marron era la más horrorizada, casi no reconocía el lugar y al salir del aeropuerto se dieron cuenta de que había cambiado totalmente la ciudad y cuanto menos lo vio venir Krilin y 18 se encontraban esperándola ella no pudo ocultar su alegría y corrió a sus brazos Susan y Kenia solo observaron la escena y en poco tiempo encontraron a sus padres que al igual que los de Marron las estaban esperando.

—Mamá papá que alegría de verlos— dijo sin importarle absolutamente nada

—Nosotros también te extrañamos y estas más hermosa que nunca— dijo Krilin orgulloso de su hermosa hija

—Y que tal tu viaje— pregunto 18 rompiendo el momento y haciendo que Marron soltara a su padre

—Muy bien aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pase durmiendo— dijo recordado cual fue la causa se despidieron las chicas por última vez de Kenia ya que no creían volver a verla pero Marron y Susan se verían el próximo ciclo escolar. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la carretera había una enorme fila de autos este sería un largo viaje regreso a casa.

Marron no podía dejar de mirar lo tan cambiada que estaba la ciudad no recordaba tantos rascacielos adornando esa hermosa ciudad, era muy distinta a lo que ya se había a acostumbrado y eso la hacía recordad lo mucho que extrañaría esa preciosa universidad. En su momento de meditación la voz de Krilin diciendo mira la Corporación Capsula la despertó haciéndola sobresaltar, tanto tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que su padre decía cosa que trato de ignorar.

Para Marron había sido fácil después de dos meses sepultar lo que paso con Trunks ya que nada la hacía recordar, ningún maldito establecimiento donde hayan ido juntos alguna tienda algún restaurante nada era capaz de hacerla recordar a Trunks pero el giro que dio su vida en un santiamén le preocupaba encontrárselo algún día de estos y volver a sentirse deprimida por ello.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Bueno hasta aquí con el primer capitulo espero que le haya gustado, ojala y aya logrado hacer a una Marron fría, queria que ella fuera asi,** **merecía ya un cambio a la marrón de siempre linda dulce lo ingenua se los dejo para despues y respecto a Trunks lo incluiré muy pronto, solo que quiero que les quede claro un poco de la vida de marron en el "presente"**

 **si mas por agregar me despido no sin antes agradecerles por leer mi historia y actualizare lo mas pronto posible.**


	2. capitulo 2

**Aquí** **les traigo el siguiente capitulo disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

* * *

Llego a una casa aún desconocida para ella, estaba a orillas de ciudad satán era de tamaño mediano, sus padres la compraron hace un año pero ella jamás estuvo enterada ya que en cada llamada solo era "estoy bien" "estudio mucho" y "adiós"; se quedó mirando sin poder entrar aún, desde afuera era muy bonita espectacular para ser sincera no podía creer que sus padres hayan podido conseguir una casa tan hermosa, en su ausencia las cosa habían cambiado mucho sus padres trabajaban y les iba muy bien a decir verdad y ella jamás lo supo hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar como lo hicieron.

Paso el verano más rápido de lo que creyó estuvo lejos de la ciudad y cerca de la playa, todas las mañanas salía de Kame House y ver una amanecer que solo se podría ver en ese lugar se apoyaba de unas rocas que sobresalían y metía sus pies descalzos al agua cálida la hacía sentir bien pero habían momentos donde la tristeza y los recuerdos la inundaban en una gran soledad que sus padres comenzaron a notar. Marron trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos desde que vio ese vestido pero jamás imagino que dentro de ella aun hubiera tanto dolor, después de dos años creyó que era suficiente tiempo como para vover a sentir algo al mirar cada parte de Kame House que paso a su lado, era difícil verse con Susan pero no quería que nadie supiera de su regreso por ahora, tenía que limpiar su mente antes de regresar a su vida normal.

* * *

Corrió a alcanzar un taxi iba, tarde y se maldecía por no tener ni una bicicleta para transportarse " _ya es hora de comprarme un auto, o una moto para empezar"_ se decía por ser de los chicos en la universidad que usan transporte público no porque fuera malo usarlo sino que ocasiones como esta era difícil encontrar transporte ya que está repleto de personas.

Se in corpora a la clase mientras se acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y prosiguió a escuchar al profesor era la primera clase de su primer día le emocionaba que por fin volviera a ver a Susan en persona ya que en el verano estuvo de vacaciones con sus padres y solo hablaba por teléfono o video llamada y ahora eran completamente inseparables mientras conocían al resto de los alumnos.

* * *

—Sabes Marron esto no esta tan mal ¿no lo crees?— exclamo observando a unos chicos que estaban jugando basquetbol —¡Claro!, si lo que te interesa es conocer chicos nuevos— le contesto sarcástica en cuanto ubico lo que su amiga miraba con tanta atención Marron solo ladeaba las cabeza de un lado a otro y ponía en blanco los ojos

—Eres tremenda Susan no llevamos ni un solo día y tú ya le echaste el ojo a medio Campus— rió al ver que los chicos la saludaban al parecer no le tomó importancia a lo que decía su amiga

—Marron que te parece si dejas de regañarme y vamos a conocerlos— se levantó y la invito a hacer lo mismo

—Solo ve tú, yo no quiero ir— decía mientras ponía resistencia

—Claro entonces, voy sola— exclamo antes de perderse en la multitud.

Los minutos parecían no correr mientras Marron esperaba ansiosa el final de la clase de física. Intento concentrarse en las explicaciones del profesor, pero su desinterés por esa materia era evidente. Golpeaba la punta del talón contra el piso y mordía desesperada el lapicero y sin darse cuenta ya tenía al profesor frente a ella

—señorita Jinzo ¿acaso la aburro? O sabe demasiado como para no poner atención a la clase— Marron sonrojo del nervio que le provoco tener al profesor con el ceño fruncido y todos mirándola

—Conteste señorita Jinzo— exclamo

—eh no es eso profesor es solo...— tartamudeo —que me cuestas resolver el ejercicio— bajo la mirada esperando lo peor —debería estudiar más, ya que no doy segundas oportunidades aunque sea una de las mejores alumnas que tuvo Oxford— se dirigió frete a la pizarra y continuo con la clase dejando a una Marron sorprendida por la reacción arrogante pero se alivió al ver que solo dijo eso y no más.

Termino la clase ella y Susan se levantaron dirigiéndose a la puerta de la escuela se despidieron pero antes de irse Susan comentó lo que un chico con los que estuvó dijo de ella

—Un tal James me dijo que le pareciste muy linda— se acercó a ella haciéndola sentirse incomoda

—¡Es un idiota!— se sonrojó levemente

—Pero porque dices eso Marron si todavía no lo conoces, y ya te dije lo lindo que es— dijo coqueta

—Estas loca Susan no me embarres en tus cosas, sabes que a mi esas cosa no me gustan— termino y volteo hacia otro lado ignorándola

—No lo veas así, es solo quería que supieras eso, no significa que vayas y te acuestes con él— Marron hizo una mueca llena de asco al imaginarse así misma con ese chico

—Que cosas dices Susan, mi papá ya vienes hacia acá creo que mejor me voy—. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y subió al auto que enseguida se detuvo frente a ella

—Hola papá— le sonrió mientras se ponía el cinturón

—Al parecer no tengo que adivinar que te fue bien en tu primer día— exclamo con gran alivio

—digamos que fue un día cualquiera, si quitamos que quede en ridículo frete a la clase en física y que tuve una conversación bastante incomoda con Susan, si fue un buen día— se hundió en su asiento resoplando y recordando las tonterías que pasaban en su cabeza durante la clase de física

—deberías salir un rato con tus antiguos amigos no te vendría nada mal— interrumpió sus pensamientos

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— comenzó a morderse las uñas, porque tendría que recordarle su pasado, tanto que le costó olvidarse de el por este día, pero no podía engañarse por más que tratara de limpiar su mente llena de él, su corazón le seguiría recordando y al final del día él estaría de nuevo ahí. Krilin la observo por un instante y descifro que ella aún no se comunicaba con ellos

—Ellos no saben que estas aquí— tomo su mano

—Marron, cuál es el motivo— la miro fijamente giro su cuerpo y miro por la ventana

—solo quiero estar sola esta vez— apretó sus parpados esperando una respuesta ya visualizada

—¿Por qué?— la tomo de un hombro

—Siempre estoy rodeada de ellos, y me asfixian, quiero tener mi propia vida y nuevos amigos— si supiera que fue el hijo de Bulma el culpable de su distanciamiento pero no podía hablar de eso con su padre sería capaz de salir volandó envuelto en furía en busca de Trunks para golpearlo hasta matarlo aunque eso jamás pasaría Trunks es más fuerte pero aun así no le haría daño. Le dejo de prestar atención y tomo sus audífonos, comenzó a escuchar música lo más fuerte que sus oídos soportaban, quería dejar de pensar en él y se inundó en las melodías y sonidos que nunca se dio cuenta que su padre hablaba solo.

* * *

Días después la escuela lanzo una convocatoria que se llevaría a cabo para el último semestre, por parte de un empresa que ofrecía puestos para ser ocupados por estudiantes brillantes o aspirantes, si demostraban tener lo suficiente para ser parte de ella terminando sus estudios serian contratados inmediatamente por la empresa. Marron lo pensó bien y decidió apuntar su nombre en la lista de interesados en el proyecto que aunque no era una opción ser parte de una empresa que se dedicaba a hacer contratos en el extranjero seria buen inicio en su pronta entrada a la vida laboral.

Entro sigilosamente a la clase que ya había comenzado para suerte de Marron el director estaba muy ocupado hablando por teléfono ya se había hartado de que en estos cinco meses haya llegado tarde cuatro veces, —¡señorita Jinzo!— sintió que se le caía el mundo encima era la segunda vez que la cachaba escabullirse a su clase volteo con gran temor, se puso pálida

—Si, profesor— alcanzo a decir antes de que el profesor la interrumpiera

—la esperan un el auditorio así que vaya de una vez— trago saliva las piernas le comenzaron a temblar esperaba lo peor pero ¿qué pudo a ver hecho? —Si enseguida voy— agacho la mirada y salió del salón lo más rápido que podían sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar, no se atrevió a preguntar que había hecho, ya no quería más vergüenzas frete a todos; llego a donde le dijo su profesor y lentamente empujo la puerta y noto que había más de un alumno y profesor dentro del auditorio, había demasiada gente en ese lugar como para que fuera un castigo. Un señor algo botijo y clavo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, claro se trataba del director

—Señorita Marron Jinzo venga por favor— dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, no lograba entender de qué se trataba hasta que de reojo miro unos papeles que estaban en una mesa que decían Corporación Biomep y recordó que se postuló para ser de los afortunados en hacer su servicios ahí.

—disculpe director no entiendo— "tan pronto" se decía a sí misma, confundida pregunto de que se trataba

—señorita Jinzo usted y otros tres chicos han calificado para ser parte de Biomep— sonrió y la dirigió hacia donde estaban los demos chicos. En seguida llegaron cuatro ejecutivos y comenzaron a dar un pequeño discurso de lo que tendrían que hacer; al finalizar, Marron se levantó y antes de poder salir alguien la tomo del brazo, al voltear no pudo deducir quien era pero el chico parecía saber lo que hacía,

—Hola tu eres Marron no es así— abrió los ojos lo más que pudo no sabía quién era o porque sabía su nombre

—Si— soltó entre dientes —Que quieres, ¿como sabes mi nombre?—se soltó del agarre comenzaba a sentirse incomoda

—Creo que no sabe quién soy, mi nombre es James es un placer— le extendió la mano, pero ella se encontraba en shock sabía que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes en boca de cada chica y especialmente de Susan pero jamás le prestó atención solo tenía cabeza para un soló chico aunque tuviera años sin saber de él

—No te lo tomes a mal, no es que quiera huir, pero tengo que regresar a clase— exclamo desvaneciendo cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la situación

—Disculpa si te ofendí, pero es que me ha resultado difícil hablar contigo solo quería que supieras que eres muy linda y me encantaría que algún día te animes a salir conmigo a dar una vuelta— suspiro, pero Marron dio un paso atrás

—Creo que te equivocaste no te imaginas cuantas rubias hay en esta escuela— se mordía el labio, hace años que no oía de un chico lindo decir esas palabras pero no podía caer de nuevo

—te equivocas yo sé bien que, a quien estoy buscando es a ti— se acercó dio un paso adelante y cuando ella trato de retroceder él la tomo de su cintura y la acerco delicadamente hacia él Marron podía sentir que él temblaba y eso la hacía ponerse más nerviosa, se inclinó en su dirección y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios decidió detenerse, si quería una cita con ella tendría que evitar asustarla

—Que dices aceptas— la soltó ligeramente se dio cuenta que la rubia se sonrojo y de solo pensarlo su corazón latía con más fuerza

—¿Eres amigo de Susan?— susurro, mientras el evadia su pregunta

—que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta a la plaza del centro este sábado por la tarde— no podía hablar su mente estaba demasiado desubicada, pero que más daba salir un rato con un chico, era LIBRE de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera pero en ese momento Trunks invadió sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que el chico desaparecía dejando sobre su mano un pedazo de papel con su teléfono y la hora a la que la vería.

—Ay santo cielo que acabo de hacer, no puedo creer que ese chico popular también se a todo un cerebrito— inhalo fuerte.

* * *

—Te pasas, va hacer muy difícil que te perdone Susan— resoplo un poco más aliviada

—Yo tampoco lo sabía Marron jamás imagine que te fuera a llegar de esa forma tan tenebrosa, espero y no estés molesta conmigo— dijo con cara de arrepentimiento

—No agás esa cara Susan pareces una niña— exclamo cruzando los brazos

—¡Maaarrooonnn! enserio lo siento te debo una, cuando quieras un favor lo hare con gusto pero ya por favor olvida esto, aparte no me vas a negar que es todo un galán— dijo coqueta

—¡claro que no!, no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en esas cosas estamos en exámenes y no pienso tener distracciones de ese tipo— finalizo

—entonces porque saldrás este sábado con él, acaso tienes curiosidad— se acercó a ella

—claro que no, no seas tonta solo saldré esta vez, y eso lo hago porque mis padres comienzan a sospechar de mí y yo no quiero que se estén preocupando por mí— Susan dudaba de la autenticidad de su palabras y no quería indagar pero ella era su amiga y no quería que sucediera lo mismo de la última vez que gracias a su enorme curiosidad Marron termino en un mar de lágrimas.

El resto de la semana fue absoluta monotonía, no volvió a encontrarse con James y mucho menos lo encontró jugando en las canchas de la universidad eso fue bastan extraño para ella pero que más daba; llego a casa como siempre acompañada de Krilin y como era de esperarse la misma platica de todos los días _"Marron deberías salir a divertirte, eres muy joven para ser tan solitaria"_ pero ella solo ponía sus auriculares a todo volumen, era tan fácil evadir la realidad, al menos le estaba funcionando _**Por ahora.**_

* * *

Llego la hora de la cena Marron como siempre estudiando y los auriculares puestos. Sus padres ya estaban hartos de tener que subir y quitarle esas cosas de las orejas para que baje a cenar.

—Marron sabes creo que ya fue suficiente— Hablo su padre

—es hora que nos digas porque esa falta de interés hacia todo, siempre llegas de la escuela y te encierras. No sales para nada, recogerte de la universidad y cenar contigo es lo único que me hace saber que mi hija está aquí— Sentía como se desgarraba por dentro tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo pero sus padres no merecían saber que el presidente de Corp. Cap. Había provocado en ella ese comportamiento tan frió como si de su madre se tratase, agacho la cabeza comenzaba a sudar frió lo pensó varias veces y se decidió a inventar una pequeña mentira que más que eso, era una puerta de escape a tal interrogatorio

—Estoy nerviosa, me han escogido para hacer mi servicio en Corp. Biomep lo malo es que tendré que ir hasta que me gradué— ya un poco aliviada alzo la mirada y para sorpresa suya sus padres estaban con la boca abierta y aun sin parpadear, Marrón se sonrojo de ver a sus padres de esa forma e interrumpió su madre –Sabes qué significa eso Marron-se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa típica de dieciocho

—Si te comportas y logras quedarte en esa corporación ganaras mucho más dinero Marron, así que más te vale que te esfuerces y no metas la pata— hecho para atrás la silla cruzándose de piernas y brazos mirando fijamente a Marron obligándola a aceptar.

—Mama yo no sé si pueda es solo que quería empezar con algo, y eso no significa que quiera trabajar ahí de por vida, andar viajando no es lo mío— termino mirando a su padre y haciéndole señas con la mirada para que interviniera

—Dieciocho no te apresures tenemos tiempo para que ella decida si le agrada o no, ¡y eso es todo! ¡se acabó esta conversación!— señalo con un enojo fingido quería que esta conversación se diera por terminada en ese momento y antes de que Marron subiera las escaleras le guiño el ojo haciendo que esta solo dijera en una voz sorda un GRACIAS e imito una sonrisa que heredó de su madre.

* * *

Pasó toda la mañana y parte del medio día ayudando a su padre a arreglar el Garaje, necesitaban más espacio y por supuesto que Marron estaba más que emocionada por fin Krilin le compraría el coche que tanto necesitaba

—Papa muchas gracias sabes que te quiero mucho, y me hubiera conformado con una bicicleta o una moto— decía mientras movían una gran caja de herramientas

—Claro que lo se hija pero ahora que por las tardes tendrás que ir a esa empresa nada me haría más feliz que te vean llegar en un auto y no en una bicicleta— decía mientras miraba hacia los hermosos ojos de su querida hija

—Está bien papi y solo porque te quiero tanto me esforzare en conseguir un contrato en esa empresa— Lo miro con la misma quietud con la que siempre él la miraba

—Marron no agás caso a tu madre si eso no es lo que buscas no te martirices por tener contenta a tu madre yo hablare con ella y la are entender— tomo su mano y ella lo abrazo tan fuerte como sus fuerza se la permitían

—No te preocupes que no lo hago por sus caprichos, lo hago porque ustedes sean como sean siempre han procurado por mí— se soltó de su abrazo y recordó que esa tarde tenía una cita, tal vez eso ponga mucho más feliz a su padre mientras no se entere quien es el chico.

—Papa acabo de recordar algo sabes me encontré sin querer a Goten me invito a dar una vuelta y me dijo que tal vez los demás vayan— se sorprendió al oír eso su hija no hacia otra cosa que encerrarse y saber que saldría con sus viejos amigos lo alegraba a un mas

—Que bien y donde los veras o vendrán por ti— Marron comenzó de nuevo con ese nerviosismo de siempre

—este no papa yo iré a buscarlos— dijo aliviada

—Está bien ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer— gracias papa dio un pequeño brinco y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a ser otra Marron ante sus padres, mucho más linda y cariñosa, fue una pequeña mentira que quizá no le dure mucho.

Entro a casa apresurada ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan emocionada pero lo disfrutaba entro a la ducha estuvo alrededor de 30 minutos pensando en porque ese chico estaría tan interesado en ella, y si solo es porque se quiere aprovechar de mi o de verdad le interesare, no quería llenarse de preguntas tontas así que dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa y se dispuso a continuar con su arreglo. Su madre algo extrañada no recordaba a su hija entrar corriendo llena de felicidad no está Marron, en ese preciso momento entro Krilin ella lo miro extrañada ya que al igual que su hija el traía una sonrisa un poco inusual

—Que sucede con Marron ¿es por el auto que esta así?— se acercó a él para que el prestara más atención

—En parte es por el auto, pero lo que no me esperaba era que hoy va a salir con Goten y los demás— se formó una sonrisa en los dos adultos

—es en serio Krilin no lo puedo creer después de tener más de seis meses que regreso por fin se animó a buscarlos— le sonrió a su esposo y el prosiguió

—Que bueno que por fin se animó y tu dieciocho que querías hacerle una bienvenida con ellos presentes— dijo sin dejar de sonreírle

—Esa fiesta podrá esperar, tal vez la haga cuando se gradué— no pudo ocultar sus emoción por darle una fiesta bien merecida en su nueva casa.

Se sentó frete al tocador y se observó un momento muy detenidamente, era hermosa pero debajo del par de zafiros comenzaba a brotar ojeras que cada día eran más visibles, desvaneció esa sonrisa que minutos atrás aún conservaba tomo un poco de maquillaje y las cubrió con facilidad prosiguió con el resto de su rostro, no dejaba de imaginar si su padre se daba cuenta de que estaba mintiendo

—espero y solo sea esta vez— susurro mientras tomaba su cabello y lo comenzaba a cepillar, termino y se dirigió a su closet, su madre se había encargado de hacerle el closet más grande de lo que ella preferiría mucha de la ropa la compro dieciocho desde hace unos meses el señor Mr. Satán comenzó a pagarle por todos sus servicios prestados a su madre, ella y Krilin se hicieron de una buena fortuna ahora no se preocupaban ya de nada, eso a Marron la hacía feliz por fin sus padres dejarían de preocuparse. Tomo un vestido muy común color beige y prosiguió a tomar una sandalias floreadas, tomo su bolso y de entre su cartera saco el papel con el número del chico y la hora que él estaría esperándola -No puede ser faltan 20 minuto- salió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron

—Mama, papa ya me voy— los dos adultos se encontraban mirando el televisor y solo dijeron al unísono

—Cuídate y no llegues tarde—.

Recorrió la cuidad, tantas cosa nuevas a las que jamás le había prestado atención por andar tan apresurada tratando de llegar a tiempo a la universidad, no recordaba que la plaza fuera tan grande y se sentía tan tonta por no saber en qué parte de la plaza se encontraba, saco su celular y miro la hora ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos de la hora lo pensó muchas veces antes de atreverse a tomar el papel que aun guardaba en su cartera pero sabía que tal vez no lo encontraría si se quedaba ahí parada. Ya decidida copio el número y comenzó a marcar la voz al otro lado de la línea era muy varonil y cálida, Marron sentía mil cosas al estar llamando a un chico que apenas conoce el chico le señalo que volteara y cuando lo hizo estaba frete a ella dio un respiro fijando su mirada y dedicándose una sonrisa. James era un tipo muy atractivo en todos los aspectos de cabellos rubios y cortos, de ojos azules, eso Marron jamás lo vio. Por fin él se acercó a ella La saludo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla Marron solo a tino a seguirla la corriente, no creyó sentirse tan intimidad por él

—Hola Marron creí que me plantarías— decía sabiendo cual sería la respuesta

—No podría hacer eso– se encontraba casi sin poder hablar era algo nuevo para ella –Por si no logras recordar mi nombre me presento: soy James Lee para servirte— inclino la cabeza haciendo que Marron se sonrojara no sabía mucho de este chico solo que era popular sobre todo entre las chicas y eso no le agradaba del todo pero solo era una cita casual nada del otro mundo. Al igual que él se presentó,

—Te gustaría comer algo— ella asintió y se dirigieron al restaurant de comida rápida más cercano, se sentaron y el decidió hablar —Sé que no me conoces pero me gustaría que lo hicieras—.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero y le guste, tratare de subir los demás lo mas pronto posible solo me hacer falta ordenarlos de acuerdo a la historia y muchas gracias por sus primeros reviews hasta el siguiente capitulo. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí** **esta el tercer capitulo disfruten**

* * *

 **ALGO INESPERADO**

* * *

Al escuchar eso no sabía que hacer eran demasiada emociones que no podía siquiera a atreverse a abrir la boca mientras él la miraba tan detenidamente mismo momento que una mesera se acercó a pedir su orden caso omiso que hicieron los dos hasta que la mesera volvió a hablar

—disculpen que van a ordenar— dijo aún más fuerte ya que los dos aun no nisiquiera parpadeaban hasta que James reacciono —qusiera una hamburguesa doble— Marron buscaba rápidamente en el menú pensando que pedir

—usted señorita que va a ordenar— dijo la mesera mientras apuntaba en su pequeña libreta la orden del chico

—Sí, ok...quiero, quiero lo mismo que él— aun miraba la carta, lo pensó tanto que James la miro con un poco de burla, la mesera se retiró y él recargo sus codos sobre la pequeña mesa —Creí que estabas buscando algo complicado en ese menú sonreía

—No estoy acostumbra a comer esta comida— claro que eso no era cierto dos años viviendo de comer esas cosas solo que eso él no lo sabía, era solo que perdió la noción del tiempo y antes de reaccionar la mesera ya estaba ahí parada

—No te preocupes— tomo su mano en un movimiento involuntario pero ella la aparto enseguida, a la vez se arrepintió pero no creía correcto dejarlo entrar tan fácilmente.

La charla se hizo más fluida con el pasar del tiempo, Marron comenzó a bajar la guardia y James comenzaba a ganar terreno de forma tan natural que ninguno se dio cuenta que ya llevaban más de dos horas platicando de ningún tema en concreto hecho que no importaba.

Llego el momento en que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y sabían que llevaban mucho tiempo en aquel restaurant ella decidió levantarse mientras el pagaba la cuenta, cuando por fin salieron a el boulevard James tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía si pedirle que aceptara ser acompañada por el hasta su casa, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo así que se armó de valor ya que la rubia lo intimidaba un poco él jamás era tímido o intimidado pero ella lograba hacerlo sin menor esfuerzo —Marron te gustaría que te acompañe a tu casa— miraba a la rubia y parecía estar tranquila y eso lo ponía más nervioso

—no creo que sea buena idea, mejor solo a unas calles de mi casa que te parece— le sonrió con toda confianza no sabía porque pero lo hacia.

Atravesaron media ciudad y unas calle antes de su casa, Marron se detuvo el hizo lo mismo, sabía que hasta aquí llegaría su cita con ella,

—Aquí está bien creo que tienes que irte— James metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas del jean alzando los hombros al mismo tiempo –solo si tú quieres – la rubia frunció el ceño no esperaba escuchar eso

—¡No! En serio te tienes que ir— alzo la voz

—Esa actitud no la veía hasta ahorita— sonrió para sus adentros

—¡Claro que no!.. La pase muy bien contigo pero es todo, solo seremos amigos— se relajó después de soltar la sopa

—Y dime quien dijo algo de _amigos—_ la tomo de la cintura pero esta vez no fue cuidadoso la atrajo a él ferozmente plantándole un gran beso que más que ser apasionado fue más necesitado.

Después de segundos tratando de liberarse dejo que pasara y al separarse él la miro con ilusión ella tan solo se sonrojo.

En las últimas dos semanas James y Marron comenzaban a encontrarse más seguido en cada pasillo y en cada clase era inevitable él seguía sus pasos hasta que llego un buen día cuando ella por fin le dio una oportunidad desde entonces Marron logro hacer un gran cambio en su vida ya no era la Marron que se encerraba en su habitación cada día de la semana, aun así ella no estaba del todo bien seguía ocultando su dolor hacia cierta personita de cabellos lilas pero era un gran paso a comparación de la actitud que había llevado estos últimos años.

* * *

 _ **Este capitulo lo reduí mucho ya que no quería dedicarle tanto a la relación que llevo con James, el solo es extra en la historia no se preocupen, solo quería hacer mas complicada la trama muchas gracias por leer mi historia y gracias a Celestia carito y a dayesly68 por dejarme sus reviews que son mi proposito de seguir publicando y gracias a todos los que pasan a leerla, ya sin mas que agregar me retiro XD...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo muchas gracias por leer**

* * *

 ** _REENCUETRO_**

* * *

Habían pasado los meses nada importante, Marron seguía saliendo con James al igual que asistían a Corporación Biomep en dos meses pronto se graduarían y su madre comenzaba a planear una fiesta de la que ella no podría salvarse.

* * *

Marron, Krilin y 18 estaban cenando en un restaurant cerca de Corp. Capsula, y Krilin de repente le llego el recuerdo de los Brief's, comenzando una conversación un tanto incómoda para ella.

—Marron,tengo una duda ¿yales comentaste a los Brief's que en unas semanas te gradúas?, o por lo menos le comentaste a Bra—

necesitaba no darle importancia al asunto si no se darían cuenta que ella jamás ha visto a los Brief´s y mucho menos a Bra -No, Papá mañana regresando de la universidad lo hago- dijo Marron tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero sin previo aviso su madre tratando de averiguar porque su falta de interés de Marron

—Tal vez solo no quiera ver a Trunks ¿o no es así Marron?—

—Ma-mamá porque dices eso ¿no?—

—¿Entonces?— Dijo 18 retando a Marron a decir la verdad pero Krilin al sentir que el ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso decidió intervenir

—18, deja por favor a tu hija, no te comportes como una loca ¿tal vez dice la verdad es solo que no ha tenido tiempo?— Como siempre era una guerra interminable con su madreya que no quería déjala avisarles a la los Son y a los Brief de la fiesta que en unas semanas se llevaría a cabo, ya que si lo hacía, su mentíra le traería enormes consecuencias, pero su madre no la dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

Marron, cayó rendida con las palabras duras de su madre en su cabeza. Sera así.

 _Solo quiero neutralizar cualquier pensamiento para no comenzar a mal interpretar cualquier recuerdo que es solo eso "un recuerdo"._

* * *

Suena la alarma, ella como era costumbre luchando contra ese horrible y desesperante sonido que la llama, a que ya es hora de levantarse, asoma lentamente un brazo por debajo del edredón en señal de derrota ya que no puede más con el ruido, es su canción favorita pero ahora es solo ruido para sus oídos ya fastidiados.

Se dirige arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra hacia el baño que por suerte tiene para ella sola en su habitación, comenzando por lavarse la cara para reaccionar hasta terminar escogiendo que atuendo llevar hoy a la universidad decidiéndose por algo sencillo un Jean color Índigo de cintura alta, una blusa coral de botones sin mangas, un chaleco color mezclilla, unas hermosas ballerinas para hacer juego con el color de la blusa y sujeto su cabello en un coleta alta algo floja dejando así mechones sueltos caer como ondas, un poco de maquillaje tomo su móvil y su mochila.

Se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar junto a sus padres lo más rápido posible ya que a esa hora ya tendría que estar terminando con el desayuno. Terminando se despidió de sus padres con un beso a cada uno para así subir a su auto e ir rumbo a la universidad.

Parquea su auto cuando a punto de salir de el tocan su ventanilla, ella voltea y ve ahí a James quien toma la puerta y la abre para que ella salga:

—¡Hola hermosa!- y le da un beso. Ella se deja llevar hasta que la falta de respiración hace que se separen.

—¡James! Que sorpresa que estés esperándome en el estacionamiento— Dice Marron emocionada al verlo.

—Ya vez preciosa me fascina sorprenderte— ella sonríe, con su brazo izquierdo rodea por encima de sus hombros mientras que con el otro toma la mochila de la rubia, ella lo rodea por la cintura y caminan juntos rumbo a la entrada de la universidad.

James es un chico guapo, alto, delgado pero con un cuerpo muy muy bien trabajado tiene ojos azules algo rasgados, de cabello castaño oscuro un chico muy atractivo y carismático Marron lo sabía, este chico le encantaba, todos en la universidad sabían que él y otros tres chicos eran los más irresistibles de todo el plantel de Orange. Su único defecto era ser un casanova cambiaba fácilmente de novia como de calzones y eso no le agradaba mucho, solo que era la sorpresa de muchas chicas, Marron era la primera con la que ya había durado ya llevaban casi cuatro meses saliendo algo raro para el chico que solo lograba durar uno a dos meses con alguien y se sabía que siempre era culpa suya la causa de la separación, ese chico era muy difícil de retener, pero Marron lo había logrado al menos por algún tiempo más.

Ya en clase cosa que a estas alturas no era tan importante prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía, Marron como buena alumna asentía a cada afirmación que el profesor daba; al sonar la chicharra señal para cambiar de clase, Susan se acerco a la rubia

—Marron es verdad lo que comentaste ayer por teléfono ¿que tu madre te ha obligado? a invitar a los dueños de Corporación Capsula— las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del salón

—Si, y lo peor es que si va ella se dará cuenta que la he estado engañando todo este tiempo así que necesito que vayas conmigo— insistió

—bueno solo te digo que no creo que sea buena idea que ellos valla ya que tu…— hizo una pausa —va a ir James verdad— Marron comenzó a comprender a donde iba todo el relajo de Susan e intervino

—No me mal interpretes Susan pero eso no va afectarnos en nada, Trunks como yo dejamos eso en el pasado, lo más seguro es que él ya tenga hecha su vida con alguien y eso tengo que aceptarlo, aunque no te voy a negar que el tener que volver a verlo me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta—

—y porque no solo cancelas todo si eso te frustra— Interrumpió Susan

—Si fuera tan sencillo ya lo hubiera hecho pero mis padres son tercos si les digo que no quiero una fiesta es solo meterme en problemas con mi madre, ya lo habían planeado desde hacía varios meses así que me mantendré como hasta ahora "sin pensar en él"—

—Entonces si vamos a ir a C.C— dio un respiro

—si— dijo Marron con un poco de miedo a que las palabras de 18 y Susan comenzaran a surtir efecto.

* * *

—Estas segura que quieres ir solo con Susan— decía un James un poco consternado por lo que su novia le decía.

—Enserio James no te preocupes yo los conozco así que no hay problema—

—Pero y si necesitan ayuda que tal si están locos y las quieren robar para sus experimentos " _Para eso está tu apuesto y fuerte novio James"—_ mientras el se daba importancia susan solo tenía ganas de apalearlo, era un ególatra.

—James entiende solo vamos Marron y Yo, entendido— Dijo Susan con voz de autoridad.

—jura que no vendrás detrás de nosotras, porque sino entiendes te tendré que romper la cara yo misma— tomo a Marron de la muñeca; salieron del auto y James se quedó observando desde su asiento como una de las chicas oprimía el citófono de la mansión Brief.

—Sí, ¿quién habla?—

—Bulma, soy yo Marron la hija de Krilin—

—Marron, linda pasa—

Al abrirse las puertas de la gran mansión Susan y Marron comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada de la casa donde Bulma las esperaba.

—Aayyy preciosa que bueno volver a verte, dime ella es tu amiga— dijo algo confundida, no sabía quién era la chica que la acompañaba

—Bueno si ella es Susan mi mejor amiga y compañera de la universidad—

—Y cual es motivo de tu visita no hemos sabido de ti en años dime ¿acabas de regresar?— no tenía la más mínima idea de que ella haya regresado.

—eh— se quedó muda y Susan de inmediato se dio cuenta, la golpeo muy levemente con su codo para reaccionar

—Mi mamá está planeando una fiesta por mi graduación que será en unas semanas y vengo a invitarlos— tragaba saliva en exceso se notaba su inestabilidad y Bulma solo la miraba extrañada

—¡Fiesta! sería buena idea para volver a vernos— dijo una Bulma emocionada

—claro preciosa yo encantada entonces al fin terminaste tu carrera, ¿Krilin y 18? como han estado—

—Mi papá y mamá están bien solo un poco emocionados por que al fin termine mi carrera solo que mamá no le termina de gustar la idea de mudarme a la ciudad para comenzar a trabajar— dijo Marron mirando esa mujer mayor que lucía muy hermosa a pesar de que las arrugas y las canas ya se hacían presente la impactaba verla tan bien conservada.

—Que lastima que te tengas que alejar de nuevo de tus padres pero que bueno que comenzaras a trabajar y ¿dónde lo haras?— dijo con una mira de intriga

—La Corporación Biomep me ha contratado para trabajar definitivamente— al fin sonrió un poco y Susan solo perdía su mirada observando la enorme casa,

—Si tú me lo hubieras pedido y te habría conseguido un puesto junto a Trunks— sabía que algo inquieto a la rubia en el momento que ofreció un puesto junto a su hijo pero no le dio importancia mientras Marron ya no podía más y menos al oír ese nombre en ese momento Susan intervino ayudando a su amiga a salir de ese momento tan incómodo

—Bueno señora Bulma fue un gusto verla— dijo Susan

—Si señora ya nos vamos— dijo Marron tomando del brazo a Susan al percatarse de que Susan le estaba dando un espacio para poder salir de ahí, y sería mucho peor si se cruzaba con Trunks aun que eso era imposible.

Trunks salió de su auto miro un auto estacionado preguntandose de quien podría ser, jamás les había visto un auto así a los vecinos pero al ver que había un tipo dentro de él se imaginó que tal vez esperaba alguna chica de los apartamentos de allí junto, comenzó a cruzar el jardín y para sus suerte:

—Muy bien nos vemos Marron me saludas a Krilin y a 18— Dijo Bulma mientras conducía a las dos chicas a hacia la salida y cuando Bulma abrió la puerta apareció tras de ella la última persona que quería ver.

-¡Marron! Dijo algo sorprendido mientras la miraba descaradamente-. Mientras él la miraba ella no creía que aún él la podía poner tan nerviosa, si, el aun lograba tener ese efecto en ella aunque lo disimulaba muy bien; pero en realidad ese sentimiento reprimido la comenzaba a poner mal mientras más lo miraba se sentía una gran estúpida en la situación que se encontraba. Y ahí estaba él muy cambiado, tenía el cabello más corto, lucia más elegante pero esos hermosos ojos azules, esas hebras lilas que aun la vuelven loca, esos labios que alguna vez besó, ese cuerpo tan perfecto que poseyó, esa mirada que hacía flaquear y que se derritiera, SI ahí estaba Trunks su "Trunks".

—Y que Marron no me vas a presentar a tu amigo— musitó una Susan emocionada sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pero que haces aquí hijo deberías de estas en el trabajo— dijo Bulma dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hijo pero al parecer él no le dio mucha importancia ya que seguía viendo a las dos chicas pero sobre todo a la rubia.

—En la mañana olvide unos papeles que necesito— dijo sin dejar de observar a la rubia que tanto extrañaba,

—y tu Marron ¿qué haces aquí?— tenía un nudo en la garganta anhelaba tanto el momento de volverla a ver y tenerla frente a él era lo único que quería.

—eh, yo solo venía a decirle algo a tu mamá, nada importante a decir verdad pero ya nos vamos— Decía sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella solo quería salir pronto.

—Si no es importante me gustaría escuchar de que se trata— sabía que esa rubia se traía algo entre manos y quería averiguar que era

—No lo creo sabes ya nos tenemos que ir Marron tiene que ir a invitar a más gente..."ahí no ups"...— dijo Susan llevándose una mano a su boca lamentándose inmediatamente de la estupidez que acaba de decir.

Se dio cuenta de que se refería a una reunión o ¿tal vez una fiesta?, pero ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Qué celebraría?

—¡Vaya Marron! Así que eso es por lo que hemos tenido el honor de tu-miro a Susan—

—digo, su presencia— termino esperando una respuesta más de ella.

Eso no se los esperaba le cayó como un gran balde de agua que no pudo esconder más su absurdo nerviosismo y se preguntaba por qué armar tanto drama si tan solo se trataba de Trunks su amigo de la infancia alguien más en su vida.

—Si, si solo se trata de una pequeña fiesta (reunión) en mi casa por mi graduación—

—Y yo estoy invitado— Señalo cambiando completamente su actitud Fría a casi seductora y si no hubiera sido porque se encontraba su madre y Susan él la hubiera llevado directo a su habitación y la habría hecho suya dejándole claro cuánto había esperado para tenerla nuevamente.

—Mira yo soy Susan su mejor amiga y ya nos vamos— tratando de quitar un poco de tensión tomando del brazo a Marron y dejando a un Trunks con la palabra en la boca.

Marron y Susan estaba a punto de cruzar la calle que las separaba del auto cuando sintió una mano tomarla del brazo que la hizo soltar a Susan y darse media vuelta hasta encontrarse con esa mirada tan profunda y seductora a la vez . Susan retrocedió suplicando que James no estuviera mirando hacia ellos. Pero su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de pasar.

—Marron, ¿porque huyes? "contéstame"— decía más serio que antes quería convencer a Marron de su actitud hacia ella pero en realidad estaba que lo llevaba el diablo ¿Por qué no quería mirarlo? y contestar sus preguntas pero sobretodo ¿porque huía de él?

—No estoy huyendo es solo que tengo mucha prisa por favor suéltame, ya no te quito más tu valioso tiempo—. Eso último lo dijo bastante contradictoria pero ¿Cómo decirle que aun la pone nerviosas y que jamás lo ha podido olvidar? Claro que no, jamás le dirá de sus sentimientos hacia él JAMAS.

Mientras estos chicos discutían en la acera James ya un poco fastidiado de seguir esperando a que las chicas llegaran y para la mala suerte de Marron contemplo la escena ella con ese chico aún desconocido para él quien sujetaba a su novia como si fuera de su propiedad así que salió del auto y avanzo con mucha furia y cuando llego al lado de Susan quien trataba de detenerlo ya que comenzaba a alterarse

—¡Alto! James por favor no te metas en esto— decía Susan alterada no quería que estos dos se mataran

—Como no me voy a meter, si se quiere pasar de listo con mi Marron— la hizo a un lado y se acercó a Trunks

—Quien te crees tú maldito estúpido— cuando menos lo sintió, el saiyajin recibió un golpe en la mandíbula.

—¡James no!— gritaron las dos chicas

—No sabes con quien te estas metiendo— dijo soltando a Marron y llevándose la mano para sobarse la mandíbula ese golpe no se lo esperaba pero él no se quedó atrás, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo sin piedad apareció Marron apartándolo de su novio ella sabía que si lo golpeaba lo mandaría derechito al hospital o peor aún y no podría vivir con eso, que por su culpa a James le pasara algo.

—Trunks déjalo por favor, y tu James vamos no vale la pena— Sentencio la rubia

—Que dices Marron porque no me dejas darle su merecido a este imbécil no voy a permitir que te trate de esa forma o lo estás defendiendo, dime que acaso TE GUSTA— decía James alterado no estaba pensando bien la rabia lo hacía decir cosas sin sentido

—¡contéstame Marron! es eso por eso no querían que viniera con ustedes lo venias a buscar a él— Termino, en su cara se notaba el gran dolor que le provocaba pensar que eso fuera verdad.

—¿Queeeee? Así que trajiste a tu noviecito guarda espaldas para que te defienda ¿o no sabe quién soy?—

—¡Ya basta!— Grito desesperada Susan jamás imagino que esto terminara así lo lamentaba tanto por su querida amiga que ahora estaba envuelta en una gran lio.

—Vamos James no vale la pena— repitió una vez más la rubia.

James y Trunks no quedaron satisfechos y comenzaron a caminar de lado contrario maldiciéndose uno al otro y Marron trataba de calmar a su novio, pero antes de regresar a la mansión Trunks se acercó a Susan rápidamente antes de que cruzara la acera y le susurro

— _Dile a Marron que_ " _esa fiesta no me la pierdo"—._

Ya en el auto camino a casa de Marron todo era silencio había demasiada tensión en la atmosfera, por su parte Marron se mantenía presa de lo sucedido, como era posible que Trunks hubiera coincidido con ella cuando estaba segura de que no se lo toparía a esa hora del día no lo podía creer y lo peor es que ahora tendría que lidiar con James y Susan a su vez para darles una explicación a cada uno.

* * *

 _ **Por fin pude subir dos capítulos seguidos espero y les guste tal vez este muy dramatizado pero son ustedes los que tienes la ultima palabra, déjenme sus reviews por favor jaja gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo me esforze mucho para que logren entender lo que sintio Trunks**_

* * *

 **DESGARRÓ MI CORAZON**

* * *

James y Marron hablaron una sola vez y ella le dejo claro que Trunks solo es parte del pasado y la reacción que tuvo hacia ella, la dejo totalmente desubicada no sabía que le pasaba. Mientras que James escuchaba la versión de ella no quedo completamente convencido con eso y decidió que de aquí hasta la fiesta no tocaría el asunto de nuevo pero tenía que saber si ese tipo se atrevería a asistir.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba en su oficina más solitario que de costumbre ese encuentro lo dejo tan inquieto y con más dudas. Esa no era la Marron que alguna vez fue suya,

—Cambio tanto en estos años pero ¿Por qué?— no le encontraba sentido fue ella la que le rompió el corazón al decirle que se iba a estudiar al extranjero y que una relación a distancia no era buena idea eso no le importaba para nada él pudo haber hecho hasta lo imposible para no distanciarse pero, porque diría eso como pudo creer que su partida no le dolería si vivieron momentos inolvidables.

Llamada tras llamada cada día a su móvil y a su casa pero ella jamás contestaba suponía que tal vez cambio su número al igual que se tomaba tiempo para visitar a sus padres para ver si ellos tenía noticia de ella pero siempre le decían que solo se comunicaba para saludar y eso era muy de vez en cuando; se dio por vencido y comenzó a creer que ella lo olvidó pero Trunks aun la amaba, esperaba que algún día ella regresara para confrontarla porque nunca se dignó en hablar con él.

—RING RING— sonó su celular sacándolo de sus pensamientos no dejándolo ni siquiera hablar

—Hola Trunks estas muy ocupado, espero y no, porque me gustaría que fuéramos al Antro que acaba de inaugurarse— la voz al otro lado de la línea era más que conocida por el chico.

—Hola Goten— dijo sarcástico

—No estoy de humor, no te imaginas con que tuve que lidiar ayer— Goten pregunto curioso

—No que paso ahora ¿debe ser grave? como para que no quieras ir a nuestra nueva zona de caza—.

—Déjate de tonterías Goten ponme atención me encontré con Marron—.

—¿Qué? es enserio Trunks p-pero ella no se había ido, ¿Cuándo regreso?—.

—Eso es lo que no sé pero al parecer ya tiene tiempo porque venía muy bien acompañada—

—Enserio, pero no se suponía que te buscaría, eso fue lo que me dijiste el día que se fue—

—Después de semanas de no poder verla solo me dijo "te buscare" pero yo notaba tristeza en sus ojos sentía que lo decía solo para que la dejara ir y sentí gran decepción al parecer lo hizo para olvidarme, pero no estoy muy seguro por eso tengo que ir a la fiesta para averiguarlo—

—¿Fiesta? y que acaso se olvidó de mi porque no recibí invitación— hizo una mueca, como su amiga se olvidaba de él, sabiendo que le encantan las fiestas.

—Tal vez sea porque te mudaste después de que ella se fue y no sabe dónde vives pero lo más seguro es que a tus padres los haya invitado— dijo haciendo evidente su afirmación

—Bueno pero entonces que dices Trunks si vas, yo paso por ti, sabes lo deberías de hacer ya tienes un motivo para distraer esa cabeza, antes de que cometas una tontería— dijo con una cara de sabelotodo.

—Está bien— dio un suspiro —Ok paso por ti en una hora— colgó y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

" _Ese Goten y sus técnicas de convencimiento jamás fallaban en Trunks"_

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde la llamada de Goten así que decidió terminar por hoy y se dirigió hacia una pequeña ventana por la que siempre ha escapado. _"en eso siempre será el Trunks que conocemos"_ la cual estaba junto al gran ventanal tomo impulso y se dirigió a su casa ya que a esta hora habría un tránsito infernal con el que no quería lidiar.

Entrando ya por la ventana de su habitación siguió hasta el closet y saco un conjunto casual pantalón de mezclilla semi-entubado, una camiseta ajustada a su bien trabajado torso y unos zapatos, toda su ropa y accesorios siempre caracterizados con la insignia de C.C.

* * *

Parqueo su auto frente a la gran mansión y comenzó a tocar el claxon, señal para hacerse presente. El primogénito recién bañado y con aroma a colonia tan deliciosa que cualquier chica se enamoraría, bajo de su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de tomar su chaqueta que estaba encima de una silla una sombra se asomó de entre la oscuridad haciéndolo voltear velozmente.

—¿A dónde vas?— dijo mientras se hacía presente frente a él

—Con Goten, porque me preguntas eso él está esperando allá afuera—

—Si lo sé pero te vuelvo a preguntar ¿A dónde?— se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.

— un Antro que se acaba de abrir— Sentencio ya algo disgustado por todo el misterio que se traía su madre

—Bueno lo que paso con Marron ¿Qué fue eso? sabes a mí no me importa que haya pasado entre ustedes o porque se odian tanto, o eso es lo que parece, pero créeme a mí no me convence esa actitud tuya, yo sé que por algo reaccionaste así y no fue rencor hacia ella verdad— Trunks se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras de Bulma.

—Pero sería una buena idea que sigas con tu vida, pero te digo solo una cosa más, no hagas nada esta noche de lo que te puedas arrepentir, yo sé que, lo que hizo Marron estuvo mal pero sus motivos tendrá y no deberías juzgarla antes de escucharla— Termino dando un gran resplandor en sus ojos.

—¡Ella no quiere hablar!— ya mal humorado pero sabía que tenía la razón

—Está bien mama ya vete a dormir no te decepcionare— dijo ya un poco relajado, son muy pocos los momentos donde se hablan de esa manera y eso Trunks lo apreciaba tanto ya que la relación con su padre no era tan profunda como la de él y su madre. Eso hizo que Trunks se fuera pensando de otra manera.

Miraba desde su ventana la hermosa luna llena que se hacía presente es noche y con ella Marron recordaba porque jamás llamo a sus padres pero sobre todo a Trunks

—Que egoísta fui y si me equivoque, no lo creo el me decepciono primero— decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

—creí en ti, y ahora resulta que yo soy la mala, cuando te vi, no lo pude creer— susurro muy bajo sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón, ya no podría negarlo más… _aun lo ama._

* * *

Trunks se encontraba en su oficina muy temprano revisando unos urgentes contratos para su siguiente gran inversión mientras tomaba su café de cada mañana cuando llamo su secretaria diciéndole que tenía una visita de una señorita. Pensado en quien no merecía le dijo a su secretaria que la dejara pasar, entro la chica y el reacciono algo sorprendido por la presencia de esa chica

—Otra vez tú, que no entiendes que no te quiero ver más, no puedo creer que siempre estés tratando de amargarme el día por favor lárgate antes que yo te saque— decía un Trunks apretando el termo haciéndolo partirse por la mitad y levantándose poco a poco señalando con la otra mano la salida, estaba a punto de estallar, la chica solo retrocedió y le dijo

—Solo venia decirte una cosa sobre porque se fue tu amada Marron ya que la culpa que alguna vez fue dulce me carcome ahora por dentro— Trunks quedo boquiabierto al escuchar a Estefany pronunciar el nombre más bello y dulce que sus oídos podían escuchar.

Ella prosiguió

—yo, yo la convencí de que tu morías por mí—, y así comenzó con su relato: Estefany era una chica de cabello ondulado corto hasta los hombros color rojo, ojos verdes y voluptuoso cuerpo si, era hermosa pero en ella solo había ambición por tener poder y más dinero, su padre era un acomodado Señor, dueño de la principal cadena de restaurantes finos en todo el mundo pero a ella solo le importaba sacarle provecho a sus encantos. Ella disfrutaba de tener siempre a alguien a sus pies si, era una mal criada, Trunks lo sabía y eso a Estefany le ponía los pelos de punta y trataba de hacer cualquier cosa por tener a el "supuesto" soltero más codiciado, hasta que se enteró que Trunks tenía un romance con una chica que no era nada más y nada menos que para ella una simple isleña que no era la gran cosa a comparación suya de eso no tenía duda pero se preguntaba que tenía esa chica que ella no le pudiera dar a Trunks ¿Qué podría ver en ella Trunks? y así ideo un plan en contra de Marron.

A Estefany no le costó trabajo hacerse pasar como una alumna más en la preparatoria donde Marron estudiaba gracias a la gran influencia de su padre se cambió el nombre por Mika.

Paso una semana siguiendo a Marron y sus amigas para así ganarse su confianza después comenzaron a salir con ella y tuvo que soportar cuando la rubia hablaba de su relación con Trunks, pero con tal de llevar a cabo su plan como supuesta buena amiga le aconsejaba; después de un mes comenzó a soltar el veneno. Marron quería darle algo especial a Trunks por su segundo año de relación y como siempre sus amigas le sugerían un montón de opciones algunas muy descabelladas hasta que le pidió a Mika si no tenía alguna idea en mente y claro que la tenía, le pregunto si no tenía algún lugar en especial y Marron recordó aquella cabaña en medio del bosque cuando tuvieron su primeara vez juntos, entonces Mika prosiguió con su plan diciéndole que ella se ofrecía a prepararle una nueva noche inolvidable para los dos y Marron confió en ella, le dio la ubicación exacta y regreso a casa con sus padres a espera la tan anhelada noche.

Tomo su celular e hizo un par de llamadas confirmando su asistencia en aquel lugar, subió a su auto conduciendo como loca por la cuidad hasta llegar a los barrios más bajos donde había el rumor de que existía un chico muy parecido al presidente de Corporación Capsula y no dudo en ninguno momento en ir a buscarlo llego a un edificio en mal estado de donde salió una chica algo descuidada con demasiado maquillaje y vestida vulgarmente, se acercó a ella y enseguida le dijo el número del departamento donde se encontraba el chico.

Subió el ascensor cargando en su bolso un paquete que le entregaría al chico, llego a el 5to piso busco la habitación número 327, se acercó a la puerta y toco con miedo era un lugar desconocido para la riquilla que era, abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba el chico que le prometió la chica que encontraría era idéntico a diferencia de que este chico tenía el cabello largo, los ojos verdes y no azules como Trunks lo del cabello no era problema pero el color de ojos como podría Marron pasarlo por desapercibido. El chico le ofreció pasar ella acepto se sentó en un pequeño sofá que allí había, comenzó por decirle si estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera y eso conllevaba que se hiciera pasar por el presidente de Corporación Capsula ya que ella lo conocía pero él tenía una aventura con una chica que no lo merece y quería quitarla de su camino, se detuvo para observar al chico en realidad tenía el mismo físico era seguro que se ejercitaba, tenía el mismo color de cabello las mismas facciones si no fuera por el verde de sus ojos seria idéntico al Trunks que ella conoce.

Después de veinte minutos conversando dándole las instrucciones tal y como quería que las cumpliera antes de salir le dio la ubicación y la hora, al salir al corredor del departamento le dio el paquete que cargaba en su bolso le comento que tendría que usar todo lo que contenía saco un sobre de su abrigo que contenía la mitad de su paga en efectivo, una gran cantidad le había prometió, nada que afectara la cartera de su padre, antes de tomar su camino le dijo _ **cuándo hayas terminado te daré el resto.**_

Mientras Marron se probaba vestido tras vestido comenzó a sonar su celular contesto y Mika le dijo que le mandaría un mensaje a Trunks dándole la hora en la que se iba a ver. Pero lo que no sabía Marron era que es mensaje jamás se envió.

—Lista, como me veo— decía una Marron muy emocionada

—Hermosa— decía una Mika que aunque Marron no lo viera, Mika ansiaba verla sufrir.

—Sabes no creo que sea buena idea que te lleves el auto de tus padres, estoy segura que Trunks traerá el suyo así que mejor te llevo yo— dijo Mika mirándola con desprecio pero disimulándolo muy bien.

Llegaron las dos chicas y Marron bajo del auto cerrando la puerta y Mika le dedico una sonrisa fingida.

Marron entro algo avergonzada sintiéndose como una tonta al imaginar la cara de Trunks cuando la mirará tan salvaje como ella creía que el necesitaba, quería darle una noche a Trunks desenfrenada llena de pasión y creía que lo lograría empezando con ese mini vestido rojo ajustado a su silueta con tremendo escote que el mismo le había regalado tiempo atras.

Miro que la luz del baño estaba encendida, comenzó a pronunciar su nombre —¡Trunks! ¡Trunks!— nadie contestaba pero se escuchaba caer agua del grifo y decidió entrar cuando giro la perilla salió él, con una camisa desabrochada dejando a la vista esos pectorales

—Trunks porque no me contestaste cuando te hable- el chico solo le paso sus dedos por los labios en señal de que guardara silencio la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hacia la cama dejándola caer suavemente comenzó a quitarle el vestido y ella se dejó llevar, lo miraba y lo sentía frio tal vez solo sean sus nervios. Él comenzó a besar su cuello y recorrer hasta su ombligo y de regreso hasta sus labios de nuevo ella se sentó, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y terminar por quitarle la camisa Marron creyendo que era él.

Terminaron y el chico se vistió mientras lo hacía le dijo en voz baja que había tenido mejores y que tenía cosas más importantes que seguir ahí con ella. Marron se quedó helada al oír esas palabra que la desgarrón por dentro, el jamás le había hablado de esa forma y recordó que la misma Mika le había comentado que no se confiara mucho de Trunks porque se rumoraba que estaba tras de su ex la hija de un millonario quien regreso después de año y medio de ausencia, Pero él decía que me amaba y que aquella chica había quedado en el pasado aunque él siquiera recordó que ese día cumplían un año juntos se decía a sí misma. –Quizá sea verdad- fue lo último que sus labios pronunciaron antes de caer sobre el piso hecha un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

Marron después de dos días sin saber de Trunks, tocaron a su puerta, ella abre y para su sorpresa era un mensajero quien le entregaba un sobre que contenía una notificación felicitándola:

 **Gracias a su excelente promedio le informamos que tendremos el honor de tenerla en nuestras instalaciones ofreciéndole el mejor servicio en educación el próximo ciclo escolar que comienza en Junio esperamos su presencia.**

Pero que más daba estaba inconsolable y si estudiar en el extranjero era la clave de olvidar a Trunks lo haría sin remordimientos ya que en estos días él no se había tomado la molestia de disculparse y ella no haría la excepción.

Después de semanas sin querer verlo rechazar sus llamadas e ignorar sus visitas solo hacía más que estudiar y enfocarse en su próximo viaje al extranjero donde probablemente viviría hasta terminar su carrera, pero ¿estaría dispuesta en hablar con Trunks antes de su partida? o decirle cuanto lo odiaba y que era un descarado por venir y buscarla sabiendo que tal vez el solo lo hacía por lastima ya el dejo claro esa noche que ha tenido mejores y ella no era tan importante para el cómo alguna vez le hizo creer.

Esa mañana de sábado Mika llamo a Marron para ver cómo se encontraba ya que días anteriores se le veía muy solitaria sus amigas se preguntaban si su próxima partida la estaba distanciando antes de tiempo y por supuesto que eso a Mika le cayó como anillo al dedo pero quería averiguarlo ella misma y dale un regalo de despedida que haría que jamás se volviera a acercar a su querido Trunks.

A lo que Mika llamo a su celular y ella contesto. Enseguida comenzó con pequeños comentarios sobre su partida y si efectivamente Marron se iría por aproximadamente tres años al extranjero para ese momento Mika le propuso si esa tarde iba y arreglaba las cosas con Trunks, —Tal vez solo sea un mal entendido ¡Marron anímate!—.

—Crees que sea una buena idea- algo sorprendida, ya había pensado en eso pero quizá era verdad que él seguía enamorado de aquella chica cual nombre no recuerda pero que le podía preocupar, no era competencia para una chica de la misma clase y altura que Trunks. —¿Sigues ahí?— esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, si aquí sigo está bien lo quiero hacer solo para quedar bien y quitarme un gran peso de encima pero sabes tienes razón yo todavía lo amo pero estudiar en esta universidad es una gran oportunidad de hacer mi sueño realidad—

—Ahí lo tienes no te vayas así como así ve y hablen como personas civilizadas, _no te arrepentirás Marron—_.

* * *

Llego a una cafetería bastante familiar para ella pidió un café, saco por tercera vez su celular de su bolso, se armó de valor por fin busco en la agenda seleccionando su número; y apretó temblorosa el botón virtual "llamar", contesto más rápido de lo que se imaginaba:

—Que ha pasado contigo ¿porque no has contestado mis llamadas y mensajes? he ido a buscarte y siempre me dicen lo mismo tus padres, que escondes Marron ¡contéstame!— decía con un nudo en la garganta y con ganas de tenerla enfrente y besarla, abrazarla decirle cuanto había esperado por volver a escuchar su voz pero el coraje lo invadía.

—Es por eso que te llamo necesito verte en 15 minutos en "LAVAZZA"— Tomo su café con la otra mano y decidió colgar antes de que él le pidiera más explicaciones. Comenzó a beber su café para darse un poco más de valor, su talón comenzaba a golpear el piso con más fuerza, tratando de distraerse pidió un café mucho más cargado y diez minutos después de que le se lo trajeran Trunks apareció frente a ella.

—Tomando café, eso sí es nuevo— pronuncio mientras se sentaba frente a frente

—Y sé que hay más para sorprenderme— Termino, mientras la mesera se acercaba y se sonrojaba de tan solo estar en presencia de él. Marron solo la miraba tenía ganas de decirle lo tonta que lucía, solo que no era el momento, él solo observaba lo torpe que comenzaba a actuar mucho antes de hablar al parecer el café comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—Sabes Trunks, lo he estado pensando y creo que esto no va a funcionar— comenzaba a sentirse mal quería retener las lágrimas que querían escaparse y mientras tomaba más de su café proseguía:

—Me dieron un lugar en la Universidad de Oxford y es una gran oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño— su voz cada vez más temblorosa se hacía evidente ya no podría contener el llanto, lo amaba pero no era correcto él tenía una gran responsabilidad en C.C y tal vez el ya había encontrado a alguien que estuviera a su altura y en eso ella se descartaba totalmente.

—Estás hablando enserio pero Oxford está al otro lado del mundo, dime que no me citaste aquí solo para decirme eso— Jalo con su dedo el cuello de la camisa sentía que lo ahorca con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Marron tomo su mano y la envolvió entre las suyas

—una relación a distancia no es una buena idea— él soltó su agarre golpeo la mesa y la miro fijamente

—Que te está pasando tú no eres la Marron que yo creía conocer, mejor dime que te has enamorado de alguien más eso me dolería menos a estarte escuchando hablar como si un _nosotros_ te importara, acaso tienes idea lo que he pasado por ti: no respondes mis llamadas jamás estas en casa y ahora que por fin te vuelvo a ver resulta que te vas así como si nada— ella quería limitarse a hablar de más, sobre el supuesto rumor de él con una chica y aquella noche cuando el parecía tan distinto a lo que ahora ve.

—No quiero que mal interpretes Trunks es solo que tú eres un hombre de negocios tú tienes toda tu vida hecha aquí— se detuvo para observar la hora

—Yo te aprecio mucho pero— el pobre Trunks solo agacho la cabeza, y ya un poco relajado la miro a los ojos y ella no podía sostenerle la mirada trato de voltear hacia otro lado cuando tomo su barbilla con una mano y con la otra limpio sus lágrimas que comenzaba a brotar.

—Dime que te sucede porque esa lejanía y esa apatía tuya, yo te amo Marron Nunca lo olvides—

—Trunks yo también te amo pero tengo que irme "yo te buscare"— con todo el dolor de su alma se levantó dejando a un Trunks desconcertado por la gran falta de sensibilidad en ese momento.

—¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Se acabó?— pronuncio antes de que la chica abandonara el lugar ella solo se detuvo un segundo pero al final siguió su camino sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a atrás a pesar de que sentía la presencia de Trunks aun observándola, ahí permaneció un rato hasta que se logro incorporar y salir del lugar, tomo vuelo y se dirigió a casa.

* * *

Era hora de irse, se despidió de sus padres y salió aprisa, tomo un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto en su recorrido el taxista tomo parte de la carretera donde se encontraba C.C se sintió mal al recordar lo que le paso con Trunks la otra vez en la cafetería. Le pidió al taxista que se detuviera, salió y se dirigió a las enormes puertas, entro como siempre todos los que trabajaban ahí la conocían y sabían que era la novia del jefe no faltaba anunciarla subió el ascensor pero la secretaria de Trunks no estaba y esperarla no era una opción teniendo al taxista cobrándole cada segundo que pasaba ahí dentro, se acercó a su oficina y escucho una voz femenina, abrió un poco la puerta no quería ser la EX entrometida. Y ahí estaba una chica riendo a carcajadas, él se levantó aprisa quedando frente a frente la tomo del cabello y cuando Marron pensó que estaban jugueteando a punto de hacer algo que podía imaginarse aparto la vista y pensó en la cara que puso Trunks en cafetería cuando le dijo que se iría

—pero al parecer no te duro mucho y corriste a los brazos de tu querida ex novia— y el veneno de Mika ya había hecho efecto con sus manos ocultaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas, llamo al ascensor en cuanto se abrió se encontró con Lucy la secretaria de Trunks.

—¿Que paso Marron viniste a ver a Trunks? Dijo pero sabía que algo más había pasado. Marron asintió mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas se lanzó a sus brazos y Lucy desconcertada volvió a preguntar

—¿Que sucedió?— detuvo sus lágrimas un instante

—Trunks, Trunks me ha estado engañando, estaba con otra chica y al parecer estaban muy ocupados, ¿Tú tienes idea de quién es?— la miro a los ojos Lucy sabía que estaba llena de coraje

—No es posible Marron como esa maldita esta con él, ¿pero cómo?, está estúpido ¡será mi jefe y todo! pero en qué cabeza cabe tal atrocidad, dime como era quiero saber si algunas la he visto ese tipo de zorras no están bienvenidas en esta empresa— Trunks jamás ha permitido que sus romances vengan a visitarlo a excepción de Marron

—Era pelirroja solo se eso estaba de espaldas—

—La única pelirroja que ha venido a buscarlo fue hace ya más de dos años y jamás volvió a pararse por aquí— Marron intrigada le exigió saber que era esa chica para el

—Y quién es esa chica ¿necesito saberlo Lucy?—

—Cálmate mujer recuerdo que él la llamo Estefany y eso fue antes de ti es la hija del dueño de la principal cadena de Restaurantes de todo el mundo y en ese tiempo solo vino un par de veces ya que chicas como ella no tienen permitido entrar a su oficina en horas de trabajo— llevo su mano a la boca sorprendida por la afirmación de Lucy

—Entonces es verdad "regresaron", Discúlpame Lucy me tengo que ir no se te ocurra jamás decirle a Trunks que vine— entro al ascensor

—ya me quedo más que claro, yo solo fui plato de segunda mesa, pues a partir de hoy jamás volverás a saber de mi Trunks Brief— regreso al taxi y jamás nadie la volvió a ver.

* * *

 _ **ufff muy dramatico mi parte favorita es la de la cafeteria, me encanto escribir este capitulo bastante largo a comparacion de los otros y aun faltan mas. Muchas gracias por sus buenas criticas es mi primer fic y apenas estoy comenzando gracias y hasta el proximo...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_lo siento por tardar se suponia que debia de haberlo terminado ya pero tenia asusntos pendientes y no pude actualizar pero aqui esta, el borrador era un desastre y tuve que comenzar practicamente de cero y gracias por sus reviews de todas ustedes como he dicho son un impulso a seguirla..._**

* * *

 **DEJAME AMARTE**

* * *

Mientras esperaba que el avión despegara miro a su alrededor y observo a una linda pareja justo detrás de ella era inevitable escuchar cada palabra y cada risa que se les escapaba a los enamorados dio un suspiro sentía que nadie la podría entender, recargo su cabeza contra la ventanilla, cerro los ojos y mientras oía la plática detrás de ella recordaba con algo de tristeza como Trunks se volvió tan importante en su vida.

* * *

 _ **flash back...**_

 _Era el 6to cumpleaños de Bra, ella su familia y los Son estaban reunidos en casa de Bulma cuando al salir torpemente por las escaleras no miro por un momento hacia delante chocando con Trunks y el muy amable como siempre,_

 _—Perdóname Marron soy un torpe— no le dieron importancia estaban tan distraídos en su torpeza que después de un rato él miraba de vez en vez hacia donde la rubia se encontraba, no sabía que le pasaba y se dio cuenta en esos hermosos e intensos ojos azules que aquella chica le robaron un par de suspiros; Marron estaba junto a su mama Dieciocho pero al girar su cabeza un poco se dio cuenta que al fondo del jardín estaban Gohan, Goten y Trunks así que Marron decidió acercarse a ellos ya que su madre estaba mus ocupada en charlar con Bulma, Milk y Videl. Marron ya a unos cuantos pasos de su mesa comenzó a darse cuenta que Trunks la miraba de inmediato entro en pánico y se dio media vuelta decidiéndose así cruzar el corredor que estaba del otro lado de la mansión, solo para relajarse un poco. Trunks se dio cuenta y dedujo que tal vez ella se dio cuenta que la observaba con tal atención, se levantó discretamente para no levantar sospechas y se dirigió en la dirección de Marron. Cuando Marron estaba a punto de llegar a una pequeña banca la detuvo_

 _—¡Marron espera!, soy un estúpido te pido disculpas si te ofendí o incomode no era mi intención— hizo una pausa —pero no pude evitar mirarte, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero es la verdad—. Marron se convirtió en piedra, el no podría estar frente de ella y menos decirle esas cosa, era demasiado para ella._

 _—No tienes por qué disculparte— Dijo Marron un poco sonrojada apenas y podía hablar -claro que debo, no está bien que a una niña tan linda como tú la miren de esa forma-. Esas palabras la alagaron pero no podría creer, tal vez era obra de Goten o del mismo Trunks. Mientras que Trunks se debatía en su cabeza pero no lo podía evitar esa mirada tan dulce e inocente despertó un interés de contemplarla pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, ella era una adolecente de 15 mientras que él ya era un joven de 20 y no quería asustarla, quería hacer las cosas al ritmo de ella así que se volvió a disculpar y dejo que Marron siguiera su camino._

 _Paso bastante tiempo y ninguno podía dejar de pensar en el otro por su parte Marron creía en esa palabras que él le dijo pero dudaba de su autenticidad por un lado creía que era cosa de él y Goten, desde niños siempre han disfrutado de hacerle bromas un tanto pesadas, pero era lindo pensar que detrás de ese niño egoísta y mimado ha comenzado a salir un Trunks mucho más agradable y maduro._

 _Mientras Trunks iba y venía de C.C daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de su oficina analizaba en su cabeza si debería ir y buscarla, cada momento la tenía presente en su cabeza era difícil de asimilar que le pasaba él jamás se había sentido tan necesitado de alguien pero ella no era cualquier chica que podía encontrar en un bar, ella era mucho más valiosa y apreciada eso lo hacía recordar esos ojos y esa mirada que solo ella tenía, aunque dudaba que tal vez ella lograra comprender, a decir verdad el nunca ha sido un caballero, no para ella._

* * *

 _—Trunks!, por kami reacciona, tengo algo importante que decirte— esa voz lo hizo dar un brinco fijando su mirada –Que paso, que quieres- dijo desanimado_

 _—en que estabas pensando— Goten bien sabia que no era común ver al jefe tan pensativo_

 _—no es nada, solo es el trabajo que me tiene tan fastidiado—_

 _—eso me ha dado una idea— esta era su oportunidad de misionarle su Plan de esta noche_

 _—habla de una vez, sabes que no soporto que me interrumpan en horas de trabajo y menos si no son sobre el trabajo— desapareció su sonrisa que segundos antes estaba dibujada_

 _—Hablare rápido— hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba, sabía que él era exigente no se permitía la visita de ningún tipo mucho menos si se trataban de sus conquistas, pero sabía que algo lo inquietaba, pero era Trunks y él siempre era misterioso_

 _—Te vendría bien salir a divertirte un rato, por la noche habrá un festival de música todo mundo ira, no habrá chica que no vaya— y con eso le dio una palmada en la espalda tratando de darle ánimos_

 _—si estas así por la golfa de Estefany o ya sea por alguien más deberías de olvidarla, las chicas son solo cosa de un rato, ¡no te claves!— estaba harto de que Goten siempre lo prejuzgara por ser un mujeriego como lo era él pero no lo era y jamás lo seria, él no tenía el toque para enamorar chicas de una sola noche, él prefería ser Romántico eso lo abrumaba que tuviera una falsa personalidad ante la sociedad_

 _—Goten, es por eso que estas aquí, odio que pienses que es por alguien que estoy así— su cara cambio totalmente_

 _—¡no!... Te rechazaron uy eso debe darle, que rechacen a "Trunks Brief vicepresidente de Corporación Capsula", quien fue— Trunks no podía ni hablar, pensaba en las tantas tonterías que podían salir de su boca, estaba loco pero era su amigo y tenía que saber lidiar con él_

 _—Estas completamente chiflado y no pienso respóndete esa pregunta, ahora si me dirás porque sigues molestando a tu jefe— bromeo, el molestarlo un poco con que estaba loco siempre lo hacía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones_

 _—cálmate, no quiero que me despidas no ahora que he visto a tu nueva empleada— Trunks sonrió sabía que él jamás cambiaría por más que tratara_

 _—ok me has convencido a qué hora es el supuesto bailecito— Goten sonrió sabe que siempre termina accediendo por más trabajo que tenga_

 _—A las nueve nos vemos en el auditorio Satán, entendido— Trunks prosiguió a leer un documento_

 _—Claro Goten ahí estaré— dijo sin siquiera volverlo a mirar tenia trabajo mientras Goten solo salió en busca de la nueva._

* * *

 _Llego la noche sabía que no tardaría en llegar su fastidioso amigo se alisto y salió rumbo a la cocina en busca de comida sabía que si no comía ahora no lo haría nunca. Llego sin previo aviso hasta donde se encontraba comiendo como desesperado_

 _—estás listo ya vámonos que se hace tarde— Trunks dejo su festín a medio comer y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes dos minutos después los dos chicos salieron rumbo a el auditorio._

 _—Por fin, ya estoy— comento y salió despavorida de su casa ya era la cuarta vez que tocaban el claxon por su demora,_

 _—porque tardaste tanto Marron solo ibas por tu abrigo— preguntaron las chicas al unísono_

 _—ya cálmense, que se hace tarde, que no quieren llegar temprano— exclamo mientras subía al auto._

 _Llegaron al lugar para haber comenzado estaba repleto de gente por doquiera que miraran sonrieron la una a la otra, se acercaron a la barra y comenzaron a pedir cada una su bebida claro que Marron no tomaba aún era muy chica pero no se desanimó y jalo a una de ella hacia la pista comenzando a bailar una canción favorita de todas segundos después las otras dos no se pudieron resistir a seguirles los pasos. Estacionaron su auto y siguieron a la entrada de aquel lugar que estaba casi lleno a pesar de ser bastante grande – ¿estás seguro de que es aquí es donde dices Goten?- este tipo de ambientes no eran muy concurridos por él, sabía que se aburriría más rápido de lo que Goten pudiera encontrar compañía femenina._

 _Se sentaron en una mesas miraba como su amigo comenzaba buscar a su nueva presa y la encontrar entre toda la multitud hallo a una rubia de ojos cafés que lo miraba muy interesada, por su cuenta Trunks pidió una cerveza cuando llego alzo la mira para agradecer la amabilidad del mesero una cabellera rubia llamo su atención la observo unos segundos masen definitiva ella, sabía que esos ojos ya los había visto antes solo que le costó reconocerla no era la típica Marron que llevaba rosa pastel de pies a cabeza, no esta vez portaba unos leggins, una blusa que apenas cubría su sostén y que no dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pero eso no era el motivo de que la viera tan bella, pero aún no creía que pudiera estarla contemplando sin que ella lo cachara, más la miraba más se afirmaba que ella era la indicada, era ella tan real como lo que sentía por ella al mirarla, pero una duda llego a invadir su mente podría acercarse a ella sin asustarla, sin que ella piense que la ha estado siguiendo o si es una broma de mal gusto como podría acercarse a su ángel. Platicaban de cualquier cosa que miraban a su alrededor hasta que llego una canción de sus preferidas "valiente" comenzaron a bailar mientras tarareaba la letra miro a su alrededor y algo peculiar llamo su atención: —lila— pronuncio sin ser escuchada por el enorme sonido que había._

 _Decidió que tenía que hacerlo la letra que oía lo inspiraba, se levantó y dirigiéndose entre la multitud quería dejar de ocultar lo que ella provocaba en el quería que ella supiera que lo comenzaba a enamorar, llego el momento donde ella por fin dedujo que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Trunks sus miradas se encontraron ella sintió como se sonrojo y el sonrió con gran ilusión sabía que no se estaba equivocando, sabia ella lo correspondería cada vez se encontraban más cercas termino la canción y enseguida el ambiente se tornó en el momento indicado para los dos con un fondo tranquilo que hacía que sus corazones bombearan con más fuerza, aun no decían nada aunque en sus miradas ya se habían estudiado y sin más la tomo de las cintura desnuda y al tocar su blanca piel suave y tersa más escalofríos le provocaban Marron no podía creer estar a punto de besas esos labios que más había anhelado cuando llego el esperado beso sintieron miles de sensaciones ella hundía sus dedos dentro de esa cabellera tan irresistible de no tocar él se adueñaba de ella con ese beso mientras la oprimía contra el sin dejar de tocar su bien definida cintura termino el beso y en cuestión de milisegundos el logro enfocar los ojos de la rubia que aún se encontraban cerrados_

 _—Eres más de lo que espero, ¿podrás?— el preguntaba ya que él no sentía que podría merecerla_

 _—Tonto— deslizo su dedo índice por sus labios —creo que soy yo la que no te merece, eres más de lo que yo podría pedir— asimilo cada palabra que pronuncio sabía que era difícil de saber entre querer y amar pero lo que sentía era mucho más llegaba mucho más._

* * *

 _—Hola Trunks— dijo Marron al ir bajando de las escaleras y llamando completamente la atención de los presentes, en especial la del ya mencionado. Trunks la miraba con esos ojos azules que se dilataban a cada segundo y brillaban ante su querida Marron, y ella lo deducía en cada mirada que se dedicaban._

 _Se dirigieron a Satán City pero antes de salir del auto Trunks la tomo del brazo delicadamente girándola así él y plantándole un beso delicado que comenzó a intensificarse pero Trunks se detuvo no quería seguir sabía que después ya no podría parar y no quería que Marron pensara que solo la quería para eso a pesar de que era la primera vez que sentía las ganas de entregarse a alguien en esa forma._

 _—No, Marron ya es suficiente— la alejo de él, sentía tanto rechazarla de esa forma pero era lo mejor para ella —¿Porque? creo que estoy lista al igual que tu creo que ya es hora de avanza no crees— no creía lo que escuchaba_

 _—Si pero este no es el lugar ni el momento quiero que sea especial para mí y sobre todo para ti—._

* * *

Dio un suspiro antes de que darse completamente dormida...

 _(fin del flash back)_

* * *

 _ **WUAW lo termine en hora y media este capitulo que reinicie ya que lo que habia escrito para nada coincidia ya con la historia me tuve que inspirar de nuevo escuchado canciones como la que esta plasmada en el capitulo y otras mas, como firestone de kygo... en fin lo termine y aqui esta espero y entiendan lo que escribi jaja bueno hasta el proximo que espero y sea pronto XD y gracias por sus lindos reviews bye...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**aqui esta el septimo capitulo pasen lean...**_

* * *

 **AHORA NO ESTAN HERMOSO**

* * *

Llego a casa hecha un lio ahora era más evidente él jamás saldrá de sus pensamientos, era tan difícil rehacer su vida lejos de él, pues al parecer sí que lo era, quisiera o no su familias estaban vinculadas y eso la fastidiaba más, aún más.

Salió de clase se dirigía a su auto cuando Susan fue tras ella

—Marron espera tiene mucho tiempo que no hemos hablado ¿Qué te pasa?— sollozo al notar evidente tristeza en su rostro, por años negándose de la existencia de Trunks dio resultados terribles en la personalidad de Marron pero ahora eso no importaba tanto en cuanto la mirabas a los ojos, la piel que alguna vez fue blanca y rosada ahora se tornaba de un gris evidente, ojeras y su cabello rubio que ahora parecía un estropajo, lucia tan mal parecía estar muerta en vida

—déjame en paz Susan, no tengo ganas de que me recuerden la basura que soy— entro a su auto sin siquiera mirarla

—yo jamás diría eso de ti sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga más que eso eres como mi hermana— estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta y al escuchar eso no pudo evitarlas lagrimas que tanto tiempo han esperado por salir

—solo quiero estar sola, siento tanto que estés involucrada en mi horrenda vida pero no debes de preocuparte yo sabré llevar las cosas— encendió el auto cerró la puerta y antes de dar machar abrió su ventanilla

—dile a James que no me espere porque hoy no iré a trabajar, no me siento muy bien— Susan cada vez se preocupaba más por ella no era justo que le estuviera pasando eso no lo merecía ella siempre ha sido dulce a pesar de querer demostrar tanta indiferencia ante todos siempre ha tenido corazón lleno de ternura pero siempre fuerte, aunque esta vez creía que le costaría levantarse de esta caída.

Susan hizo lo que Marron le pidió fue en busca de James, sabía que le debía una y ahora más que nunca tenía que estar ahí para ella. Lo busco entre los salones donde todavía había uno que otro alumno llego a la conclusión que tal vez estaba en el campus jugando básquet como siempre, efectivamente lo miro desde el otro lado corrió tras de él pero no lo encontró en cuanto llego ya se había perdido de entre los demás, no podía darse por vencida tendría que encontrarlo a como diera lugar gracias a su gran vista de halcón logro divisarlo cerca de los arboles al parecer hablaba por teléfono muy animado tal vez hablaba con un amigo o con Marron y eso no lo sabría hasta que hablara con él, sigilosamente se acercaba a él no quería interrumpirlo esperaría su turno de hablar con él pero risa salían de él y dudaba que Marron fuera la causante de verlo tan feliz después de lo que paso sería difícil hacerla sonreír.

— _claro que si bien_ _"sabes que no hay nadie más que tu"—_ miro que él seguía tan sonriente y no deducía a quien le podría estar hablado de esa manera

—la estará engañando, es un imbécil quien se cree para burlarse de Marron— tomo su celular y de nuevo lo guardo en la bolsa de su camisa en cuanto colgó ella se acercó

—¡Hola james!— Dijo con exasperación

—¿qué haces aquí?— Negaba con la cabeza al quererse ver desentendida del misterio que él se traía

—Susan pero que haces aquí que no ves que estoy ocupado— ella se interrogo

—ocupado ¿con que?, que podría ser más importante que estar ahora con Marron— estaba enfadada y James al parecer le iba y le venía lo que Susan podría decir

—no molestes, tu Marron me están comenzando a fastidiar— tomo un respiro estaba que echaba humo pero no podría rebajarse y en ese momento se dio cuenta que James era un cobarde y lo que le pudiera pasar a Marron le venía muy en gana —dime con quien hablabas— James se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta mientras ella se exaltaba más, tenía tanta ira que no podría controlarse ya

—¿Me has estado espiando?— se hizo el ofendido y ella tenía la mirada de fuego

—eres un maldito, no puedo creer que la estés utilizando eres…eres una basura..— él se abalanzo hacia ella la presionaba contra el tronco de un árbol mientras tapaba su boca y sostenía con fuerza sus muñecas

—tu no vas a hablar…sabes bien que Marron jamás te creerá, no creo que no es necesario que te haga entender a la fuerza... ¿o sí?— sostenía su mentón con fuerza sus dedos se hundían en su delicada piel mientras besaba con todo descaro su cuello —estas enfermo, por quien me tomas…maldito...— el la miro al os ojos no le tomo varios segundo decidirse por qué contestarle —toda la escuela sabe que clase de zorra eres crees que Marron ahora te creerá si le digo que tú fuiste quien me ha seducido todo este tiempo, ahora que piensas "bella Susan"— le daba miedo mirar al verdadero James en todo su esplendor más sin en cambio estaba equivocado

—Marron no es tonta, pero que te parece si se lo dejamos a su criterio— lo observo una vez más tenía ganas de burlarse en su cara

—que tal si mejor te hago cambiar de opinión— la sostuvo con más fuerza mientras la manoseaba, creía que sería fácil hacerla callar tentándola a meterse con él

—crees que no le diré nada a Marron— se soltó de su agarren como pudo alejándose de él

—deja que escuche lo que me acabas de decir….¡cobarde!…— la miro sabía que se referia pero no valía la pena ir tras de ella estaba confiado de que Marron jamás le creería.

* * *

Cerro con seguro la pequeña puerta, tomo su celular mientras tecleaba escuchaba toda grabación, se escuchaba perfectamente como James la amenazaba y afirmaba que se iba a encargar de que ella no hablara pero al final se arrepintió Marron ahora lo único que necesitaba era que la dejaran sola y todo su apoyo aunque no quisiera, una noticia así solo empeoraría las cosas con ella guardo de nuevo su celular y salió pensando en que sería mejor que alguien lo hiciera.

—Que tal te fue en la escuela Marron— pregunto al ver a su hija entrar

—mama, ahora no— dijo cortante quería solo llegar y recostarse estaba harta de que nadie la pudiera dejar solo un segundo

—escúchame bien señorita a mí no me vas a hablar así, ¡quedo claro!— sin importarle seguía su camino

—¡Marron!…. ¡Marron!…— golpeo la mesa estaba harta que se volviera a comportar igual que antes, poco les duro el gusto de ver a Marron simpática y atenta pero desde que le anuncio sus planes para una fiesta dedicada para ella cambio totalmente y sin mencionar que desde que fue a ver a los Brief y a los Son a estado mucho peor.

* * *

 **lo siento se que es corto pero estoy desde cero y no puedo volver a recordar jeje no se me da recordar amenos que lo escriba y perdi todos mis borradores prometo actualizar lo mas rapido posible y gracias a todas ustedes por sus buenos deseos como los de VERONICA y SAKURA 86 muchas gracias chicas y de todas ustedes que siguen capitulo a capitulo y siempre se acuerdan de dejarme sus comentarios gracias de antemano me despído..**


	8. Chapter 8

_**espero que ayan tenido un dia exelente yo la pase quebrandome la cabeza ya que hasta unas horas logre terminar este capitulo me esforze un poco mas jeje pero me encanta escribir, y tome en cuenta la opinion de VERONICA gracias por decirme, lei denuevo el cap, y note cierto desenfoque en la historia asi que lo corregi espero y ahora lo entiendan mejor muchas gracias por esperar, bueno sin mas por decir continuen leyendo...**_

* * *

 _ **TODOS HABLAN**_

* * *

Trunks la observaba con furia

—Pero que te has creído— se levantó con ganas de tomarla por el cuello y hacerla suplicar por su vida, pero él siempre ha sido un caballero y por más que ella haya sido una bazofia no se atrevería a tocarla

—tranquilízate Trunks he venido porque de verdad me siento arrepentida— sollozo incrédula ante las intenciones de Trunks, temía por lo peor

—Entiendes que por tus estúpidos celos el amor de mi vida se ha esfumado— la tomo del brazo sacándola de inmediatamente de su oficina

—Trunks espera yo…yo solo quiero que entiendas que yo podría hablar con ella y hacerla entender que todo fue un mal entendido, yo a-ahora he encontrado a el amor de mi vida y el traer este estúpido error cargando en mis hombros me está consumiendo quiero olvidar lo que hice de verdad me arrepiento— termino pegándose al pecho de Trunks lloraba como niña desconsolada, y Trunks no lo soportaba pero era más su coraje esta maldita le había alejado de su amada la tomo nuevamente para ahora sacarla arrastras del lugar y al abrir la puerta de su oficina observo que los miraba medio piso todos y cada uno de sus empleados que trabajaban junto a su oficina no pudieron evitar su curiosidad y mirar como su jefe sostenía a la misma pelirroja que años atrás lo había venido a buscar y en cuanto esta se alejaba Trunks advirtió con gran enojo

—te vas a arrepentir— al parecer sus suplicas no tocaron su corazón alejandose sin más.

Observo toda la escena, pero tenía que saber que había pasado como para que su jefe haya actuado de esa forma pero antes de pensar que decir el ya estaba frete a ella y parecia que no tendria esta vez compasion.

—¡Lucy! no te he dicho que este tipo de personas no tienen permitido entrar a mi oficina— golpéo el escritorio con los puños cerrados tenía tanta rabia que tal vez no podria controlarla

—discúlpeme, e-ella me había asegurado que venía por un proyecto al que usted estaría junto a su padre pero al parecer no es así— el sostuvo la mirada fijamente en su rostro ella cada vez se intimidaba más

—que estás diciendo esa…esa cosa solo viene por un propósito y gracias a tu ineptidud lo ha logrado— lamentó tanto haber dejado pasar a esa chica quería llorar pero enfrente de quien estaba, era su jefe no debía romper en llanto, pero…., ya era demasiado tarde ya no pudo evitar esconder el gran dolor que le produjo que su jefe la llamara inepta, que no sabía hacer su trabajo, mas sin en cambio Trunks pudo observar en aquellos ojos tristes un horrible reflejo de su persona; el jefe de esa pobre chica que por años se ha dedicado a trabajar a su lado, sin ella el sería todo un caos; agacho la cabeza y se incorporó, ella seguia con la mirada fijada en un punto imaginario en el suelo

—lo…lo siento tanto Lucy no era mi intención hablarte de esa forma sabes que te aprecio mucho aparte de ser una excelente secretaria eres una buena amiga— se retractó y le sonrió, el mal sabor de boca se había ido; pero ella aún se sentía mal de no haber servido lo suficiente sabía que no era la mejor secretaria pero al menos él lo sabía apreciar y lo que su jefe, Trunks, anteriormente le había dicho fue por un arranque de ira

—seis años trabajando para una de las corporaciones más importantes de todo el mundo hablan por sí solos— al fin Salió de su trance y logro mirarlo un poco más tranquila

—tienes razón Lucy sabes que es un honor tenerte aquí conmigo sino. ¡Dime como sabría en que día vivo!— rieron juntos, Trunks era de eso jefes que no por ser el mandamás se sentía alagado por hacer menos a su personal, él siempre le ha gustado tener una charla con sus empleados cada que puede; cree que es lo mejor para obtener un mejor rendimiento laboral entre él y los empleados.

—Creo que estoy metiendo la pata pero al ver a esa chica he recordado algo— relajada se atrevió a rebelar lo que años atrás su ex novia Marron la había hecho jurar

—A estas alturas no haya nada que me sorprenda— su miraba reflejaba curiosidad aunque solo por modales disimulaba muy bien

—La vez que esa chica…— Trunks al ver que Lucy no recordaba el nombre de aquella chica decidió interrumpir –Estefany- ella prosiguió como si el jamás la hubiera interrumpido

—...sin saber que ella se encontraba en su oficina, yo había ido a recoger unos papeles al piso de abajo y en cuanto el ascensor se abrió me encontré…— Trunks interrumpió de nuevo –que dices, es por eso que ella pudo entrar si mención- Trunks jalo un pequeño asiento que había junto al escritorio de Lucy sentándose y cruzándose de brazos sabía que algo interesante estaba a punto de escuchar

—...bueno…se abrió el ascensor y me llamo tanto la atención que su, ahora exnovia se encontrara completamente inconsolable trate de hablar con ella y lo que decía me causo tanto coraje, admito que hable mal de usted pero sabe que fue porque ella lloraba y sabe que me caía bien tanto como usted— Trunks dio un salto y se acercó a ella ansiando porque hablara, le hizo señas con la mano para que prosiguiera, ella dio un respiro y continuo

—Ella dijo que usted se encontraba muy divertido en compañía de una chica pelirroja y recordé que la única chica pelirroja que había visto en su oficina de esas características había sido esta tal Estefany— se levantó, frunció el ceño pero esta vez pregunto amablemente

–por qué Lucy, porque jamás me lo dijiste, sabes que yo a ella la amaba y hasta ahora no he dejado de hacerlo, porque no me dijiste que ella había venido, todo fue un mal entendido, no niego que ella venia buscando lo que Marron pensó en ese momento, pero yo jamás accedería, yo no tengo ojos para nadie, más que para Marron- agacharon los dos la cabeza sabían que se equivocaron a su manera, y no hicieron lo correcto en ese entonces

–lo lamento tanto, yo no sabía bien en que problema estaban ustedes yo solo sabía de la versión que ella me conto y sabiendo que las únicas chicas que lo han venido a ver siempre había sido para lo mismo, cuando ella me lo hizo saber no me tomo por sorpresa pero al saber que usted le correspondía, eso, eso sí me hizo enfadar- el aire en sus pulmones se acababa rápidamente, hizo una pausa para dar un respiro y miro a su jefe quien incrédulo pensaba en que Estefany decía la verdad en que hizo creer a Marron esa insinuación

—es por eso que estuvo actuando de esa manera todo el tiempo, trate de localizarla sin obtener respuesta todas las noches en las que no pude dormir por no saber que le ocurría a Marron, habían sido causadas por Estefany— Lucy creyó oportuno terminar su relato

—ella me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a usted, pero si no es indiscreción, puedo decirle que veo en sus ojos honestidad y su amor por ella es puro, creo que debería buscarla, aun no se dé por vencido— le sonrió y el correspondió el gesto dándole el día libre…tendría que ir a buscarla.

* * *

Se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano a la universidad creía que no hacia bien en alterar más a Marron, estaba devastada y el ir y decirlo lo cínico que es James solo la pondría peor, decidiéndose a no decir nada hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para Marron, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sabia de alguien que podría darle un buen escarmiento a ese desgraciado, y ese alguien era Trunks.

Decidida tomo su auto y se dirigió al lugar donde Marron y ella ya habían visitado hace unas semanas estaciono el auto frente a la ya conocida Mansión Brief, no esperaba encontrarse con ´Trunks pero quería buscar la forma de convencer a su madre de echarle una mano para tener acceso a la corporación capsula.

Asomaba la cabeza de entre los barandales, mirando encantada lo hermosa que lucía desde fuera la gran casa, que no escucho que alguien se dirigía en su dirección

—Te puedo ayudar en algo— no volteaba, esa voz sabía que ya la había escuchado antes y sin previo aviso él ya la estaba tomando del hombro.

Creyendo que tal vez estaba en busca de Bra o Goten el volvió a insistir, no lograba reconocerla y menos estando de espaldas intento de nuevo hacerse presente

—disculpa necesitas algo— al fin ella volteo con temor de que en realidad se tratara de Trunks, mas sin embargo él se impactó bastante al recordar ese rostro

—que…que haces aquí como sabias que estaría aquí— la miro incrédulo e impactado y se preguntaba "ahora que querrá está loca"

—no hables, solo escúchame tú a mí— resalto el tú queriendo obtener toda la atención de él primogénito

—Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Marron, ella…ella ha estado mal estos últimos días y yo no puedo hacer mucho ya que no me quiere ver, en parte la entiendo pero creo que se está tomando las cosas muy a pecho y eso no es justo, en serio está mal— Trunks golpeo los barandales con tal fuerza que Susan retrocedió, había visto a chicos sumamente fuerte pero él logro desfigurarlos si mucho esfuerzo del que debería para hacer eso,

—espera no te vallas, ¿Marron ha mencionado porque se fue?— Se acercó a ella creía que huiría y eso no lo iba a permitir, tenía dudas y si Marron no se prestaba para hablar el haría hablar a la que al parecer era su mejor amiga

—tu, tú tienes que saber porque se fue— ella lo miraba fijamente y se dio cuenta que, lo que había enamorado a Marron no habían sido todos esos regalos carísimos y exclusivos, ni el que fuera de los hombre más guapos, sexy's y poderosos del mundo, no, ella se enamoró de él por la sencillez que destellaba su persona

—Eso no me corresponde— dijo relajada

—solo te pido que me ayudes a recuperarla, no te imaginas de lo que me acabo de enterar, te suplico que me entiendas— adoró que él se dirigiera a ella de esa forma cada vez estaba más segura de que Marron era todo para él;

—Lo único, que creo oportuno es que, ella siempre te ha amado desde su partida, no ha logrado olvidarte aunque siempre este tratando de evadir todo lo que le relacione contigo— él sonrió cosa que le sorprendió ya que la última vez no fue muy amigable

Ladeo la cabeza señalando incrédula —dime, que acaso ¿no te gusta trabajar?— carcajeo

—¿Por qué esa pregunta?, claro que no es solo que me di el día libre— Susan se cubrió la boca le causo risa la expresión que hizo al escucharla decir eso

—dejemos los chistes para otro día necesito ver a Marron y sé que se cambió de casa pero no sé dónde, te suplico que me digas donde vive— Susan lo observaba mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso

—Creo que antes debería saber porque estoy aquí— hizo una pausa y saco al fin su celular

—Pon atención a lo que vas a escuchar y es ese el motivo de que te haya venido a buscarte—

Trunks puso atención a la grabación se escuchaba perfectamente como James se insinuaba a Susan, y le advertía que si le decía algo a Marron el negaría todo y que toda la escuela conoce la reputación de Susan solo empeoraría las cosa

—ese maldito me la va a pagar— grito tan fuerte que Susan tuvo que taparse los oídos, convirtiéndose así en súper Saiyajin y salió volando, Susan sorprendida solo atino a huir jamás había creído en que podía hacer eso.

Dejo las tonterías a un lado el bien podría localizar a Marron, si se esforzaba un poco, y lo logro diviso el Ki de Marron, más débil de lo que recordaba.

* * *

 _ **ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, HASTA ENTONCES...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aqui esta el tan anciado noveno capitulo...disfrutenlo..._ **

* * *

**NECESITO TU AMOR**

* * *

observó como dieciocho discutía con Krilin no estabá seguro por qué pero, podía imaginar que fuera por Marron; rodeó la casa cuidandó que nadie detectara su Ki, miró por las ventanas tratando de encontrar la habitación correcta, esperando a que Marron estuviera en ella, la encontró, pero antes de decidirse a entrar la observo unos segundos, le dio tristeza, encontrarla mirándosé una y otra vez al espejo como si no hubiera un fin, esto lo dejo con un nudo en la garganta tenia tanto miedo, a que Marron no reaccionara como él lo esperabá; lo que Susan le dijo era verdad, Marron sufría un colapso mental tenía que se cauteloso si no quería que Marron empeorara.

Toco muy levemente con los nudillos la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la habitación de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba por el reflejo del espejo, le causo temor, no se veía del todo bien y ella al no hacer nada volvió a intentarlo una vez más; se giró levantándose y caminando hacia su dirección, (" _Tienes que ser muy delicado")_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras observaba como la rubia le sostenía la mirada que parecía tan fría

—¿Mírate Preciosa?, que te ha pasado— sollozo incrédulo y trato de acercarse a ella pero lo evadió deprisa

—A qué has venido, ¡no te basta!— agito los brazos con fuerza, ya no le importaba nada, ni que sus padres la escucharan

—Espera Marron, porque me evades ¿debes confundida estar?— lo miro detenidamente y a pesar de estar derrumbada lo lograba intimidar al borde de sentirse desprotegido

—Me has dicho que estoy confundida, ¡confundida de qué!— dio un grito desesperado estaba que no se aguantaba ella misma quería enfrentarlo y mandarlo al diablo como lo hizo él

—Marron escúchame bien yo jamás te haría daño eres todo para mí yo…te amo— intentaba socorrerla pero ella seguía sin corresponder

—Trunks por favor no digas estupideces, tu jamás me has amado, ¿Por qué? si de verdad me amas no me hubieras causado tanto daño, ¡eres un desgraciado! ¡Lárgate de aquí!, no mereces mis lágrimas— se alejó de golpe de él, ¿cómo se había atrevido a buscarla?

—No soy tan desgraciado como ¡el maldito de tu noviecito!— _**(¡valla que delicado es!)**_ no se pudo resistir más era evidente que la ira lo consumía cada vez

—¡¿Qué?! Por favor Trunks, no voy a volver a caer en tu jueguito otra vez— lo empujo haciéndolo retroceder regresando por donde había llegado

—Marron espera te estoy diciendo la verdad no me crees o te estás enamorado de él— le dedico una mirada matadora

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!— exasperada volvió a empujarlo pero ahora con más fuerza Trunks sintió el Ki que hace unos momentos era débil ahora se incrementaba

—Marron escúchame ¡él te está engañando!— flaqueo, derrumbándose en el suelo sin importarle nada, comenzó a llorar desconsolada

— _"está pasando otra vez_ "— musito entre dientes, pero el Saiyajin logro escuchar; se acercó a ella que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Se hinco y acaricio su rostro limpiando delicadamente con su pulgar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro

—yo jamás te he engañado, no entiendo porque creíste esa mentira— alzo la cabeza fijando sus ojos en él borrando su expresión

—que acabas de decir ¡yo te vi con mis propios ojos! Yo vi como la mirabas— la tristeza la invadió de nuevo

—¡Marron por favor! todo es un mal entendido yo jamás lo haría yo te amo a ti y a nadie, más que a ti— la tomo entre sus brazos y ella al fin accedió, sintió como temblaba y él la abrazaba con más fuerza dándole a entender que siempre la protegería.

Las disculpas no hicieron falta ni las explicaciones solo se abrazaban con tal intensidad que parecía que se fundían en uno solo, hasta que sin darse cuenta, gracias a que olvido ocultar si Ki, Krilin y dieciocho notaron que Trunks estaba cerca de Marron, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron los más rápido posible a su habitación

—¡Trunks que haces aquí!— Krilin miro extrañado al primogénito Brief al verlo cómodamente abrazado de Marron, dieciocho se limitaba a hablar y solo observaba a los presentes quienes se soltaron de inmediato, Marron ladeaba la cabeza mientras Trunks se acercaba a Krilin tratando de explicar el porqué de su visita directamente a la habitación de su hija,

—Señor Krilin disculpe, se que, he entrado a su casa como un ladrón pero necesitaba ver a Marron, y, si ella sabía que la buscaba hubiera sido la misma historia de siempre— En el rostro de Krilin comenzó a surgir una sonrisa mientras le extendía los brazos

—¡muchacho! sabes que eres bienvenido aunque…, Marron no parece muy contenta, pero que no te afecte tú puedes venir cuando quieras— las dos rubias quedaron inmóviles y con cara de…. ¡What!…. creyó dieciocho que Krilin seria estricto con él al encontrarlo con Marron pero como en realidad no hacían nada fuera del otro mundo decidió no discutir y seguir a los hombres qué, dirigidos por Krilin iban rumbo a la sala de Estar la cual estaba llena de lujos en un costado una gran pantalla y en el otro un ventanal enorme que daba justo al jardín, Krilin gustoso de su visita lo tenía tomado de un hombro y no paraba de hablar de lo tanto que ha cambiado su economía en los últimos meses Trunks qué no estaba enterado de eso e impresionado seguía la plática. Por su lado Marron volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación y esta vez le puso cerrojo, antes de poder llegar a su ansiada cama su madre toco varias veces hasta que Marron se rindió y decidida fue a abrir dándole una cara de desagrado a su madre quien inmediatamente le correspondió con una enorme bofetada

—¡qué te pasa mamá!— se tocó la mejilla y esta ardía desconsideradamente

—Me quieres explicar que está haciendo Trunks aquí— su mirada fría se clavaba en ella

—espera mamá no es lo que piensas, el llego ¡así como si nada!— su madre se aproximó a ella con gran rapidez

—me quieres tomar el pelo jovencita más te vale que tengas una buena excusa, sabes bien que él no debe..., tú no lo puedes permitir— Marron se armó de valor ya estaba cansada de que su madre siempre la controlándola

—¡basta mamá! no ha pasado nada entre él y yo, no hay nada es solo, que ha venido a vernos ¡ya!—

Enfadada saco a su madre de su habitación cerrando y fue así hasta minutos después Trunks pudo librarse de Krillin y volvió a entrar por su ventana y esta vez fue fránco

—necesito hablar, Marron, no me puedes dejar así…ya fue suficiente de hacerte la sufrida cuando no te puedes imaginar lo que he pasado por ti, tu motivo para haberme dejado es más que un engaño— la miraba fijamente y ella seguía dándole la espalda, cada palabra de Trunks la abrumaba más y más

—tú no sabes lo que yó pase a tu lado y lo que mis ojos han visto; ¡déjame en paz!, "Trunks"….vete por favor…— dijo exaltada pero al final termino bajando la voz . Se acercó a ella que aún estaba acostada toco su hombro buscandó la mirada de la rubia

—Marron déjame explicarte, yo…yo tengo la culpa por que la maldita de Estefany ha probocado todo esto; el que tu estés así, del que yo este así— en un arranque de aberración por ese nombre, Marron se levanto y lo miró con una expresión incrédula

—te quieres burlar de mí, ¡yo los vi!...como tú…como ella se reía mientras tú la mirabas y accedías a ella— golpeó el pecho de Trunks con fuerza él sostuvo sus mañecas tratando de detenerla

—aguarda un segundo, entonces lo que Lucy me confeso es verdad, porque fuiste ese día… tanto te querías ir, para que querías verme, ¡para dejarme como lo hiciste en la cafetería!— la sacudía de los hombros y la miraba con ira, no le parecía justo que después del gran dolor que le provocó que ella lo dejará, ella se hay dignado a volver aquella vez

—¡Trunks suéltame!...Y que tanto te puede importar si lo que decían de ti era verdad tu nunca la pudiste olvidar, mejor corre a sus brazos que yo solo he sido para ti plato de segunda mesa, ¡largo!— señalo la ventana obligándolo a salir por donde llego pero no podía irse sin antes abrirle los ojos

—eso no es verdad ella acaba de ir a mi oficina y me ha confesado que ella estuvo detrás de todo, ella te engaño diciéndote que yo moría por ella y que hasta se coló a tu escuela con una identidad falsa con el nombre más repugnante, no más que ella, "Mika"— Marron se encogió de hombros al oír ese nombre

—¡esa hija de perra!, porque Trunks porque se metió conmigo yo que le he hecho, ¡pero tú tienes la culpa de que todo esto esté pasando!, si por lo menos la hubieras parado en seco y le hubieras dejado claro que nunca la has amado— Trunks se dio cuenta que Marron incrementaba su Ki, estaba furiosa y tenía que detenerla

—Tranquilízate yo solo quiero que arreglemos esto como personas civilizadas, tienes razón en estar enfadada pero yo no tenía memoria de que ella había hecho todo esto para separarme de ti, sabes que tú eres todo— Tomo sus manos y sus frentes se encontrarón y a escasos centímetros de sus labios ella lo soltó tomándolo de sorpresa por su cabellera y trayéndolo con fuerza hacia ella, dándole un beso que él no esperaba, no podía creer que su amada Marron, reaccionara de esa marera pero disfrutaba el momento.

Se apartó de él con una sonrisa que no le cabía, lo mirabá con ilusión y al igual que ella él le correspondía. Tomo su menton llevandoló de nuevo a sus labios y mientras ella tomaba su cintura él acariciaba su cabello deslizandose por todo el contorno de su silueta el beso se comenzo a intensificar, Trunks despojaba delicádamente de sus prendas sin dejár de besarlá y ella no podía evitar jadeár, la recosto con ternura si separarsé de sus labios de miel se tomaron de la mano que poco a poco los nervios empaparón de sudor, sus miradas se encontraban una, y otra vez sin poder evitar el sonrrojo de ambos, respiraban entrecortadamente sintiendo el aliento de cada uno, que era extasis, el deseo de estar juntos, el volver a sentir la piel blanca de la rubia rosar contra el cuerpo de él los hacia experimentar con mucha mas sensibilidad

—No te imaginas cuanto habia extrañado tenerte...otra vez— dijo seductoramente a su oido provocandole un escalofrio que le recorrio el cuerpo entero callendo en el embrujo.

Se dierón cuenta que el amor que estuvó ausente por varios años, ahi seguía, un beso y dieron paso a la locura. Dejando a Marron si respiración y a él con apetito de más, la volvio a tomar entre sus brazos aprisionandola contra su pecho comenzando un viaje lleno de caricias y besos que nacian en sus labios y llegaban al escote abriendo paso a invadir cada vez más. Marron dejo a un lado toda la tension que minutos atras tenía dejandose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que entre besos y delicadas mordidas le provocaban, querían más el deseo por estar piel contra piel se hizo presente en cuanto la libró de su blusa y ella imitandoló sujetó su pantalon dejandoló caer seguido por su camisa que botón por botón dejaba a relucir ese cuerpo que tanto añorabá poseér.

Se mirabán con deseo, deseo que emanaban por cada poro de su ser e invitaba a seguir con lo que era evidente, Trunks no pudo evitar esperar más. Entrando con, delicadeza que ella siempre le pedía, y al estar por fin dentro de ella Marron con sus cristalinos ojos celestes y no pudo evitar gemir, mientras Trunks se llenaba de de su inocencia, de su interminable belleza que tanto adoraba se dejaba caer entre los cabellos rubios y un segundo despues la enbestia empezando delicadamente pero despues comenzo a intensificarse era tanto el placer de los dos que dejaban escapar su placer en gemidos que ambos disfrutaban oir, era musica para sus oidos zordos de cualquier tercero.

Las invaciones eran repetitivas e intensificadas qué los dos no paraban de disfrutar, era droga para sus cuerpos tan extasiado.

Marron sabía que proto acabaría, que se aferro a su espalda esperando y disfrutando en una oleada de sensaciones llegaron a abatirla con la llegada del climax sus gemidos eran entrecortados y su respiracion dificil Trunks lograba hacer que ambas caderas se movieran ritmicamente en un entrar y salir deprisa. Su cuerpo exausto se mantuvo sobre la rubia quien no dejaba de mirarlo con tal ternura que a él le fascinaba.

Algo vio en esos hermosos ojos azules que exactamente no pudo definir pero se dio cuenta en lo equivocada que habia estado todo este tiempo, tomo su rostro empapado entre su blancas manos y sello el acto con un beso tierno lleno de ese amor que era evidente.

Dio un brinco exasperado levantandose de golpe de la cama donde aun se encontraba desnudo creyo que se trataba solo de un sueño bajo la mirada para observarla, no creia que fuera verdad que al despertar ella en realidad estuviera, se sentia el hombre mas afortunado del universo al despertar y mirarla descansar tan tranquila.

Tomo su zapatos poniendoselos cuidadosamente para no despertarla, y le dio un ultimo beso — _Descanza linda Marron—_ susurro y dio paso a partir rumbo a casa...

* * *

 **Se que tarde demaciado pero aqui esta, tarde pero seguro, comenten si les gusto espero y no me apaleen por tardar mas de lo qué acostumbro y hasta el proximo capitulo y no olviden comentar...saludos**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola chicas se que tarde demasiado pero aquí esta por fin lo pude terminar un saludo y espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 **Nueva oportunidad**

* * *

—Nuevo día en la Universidad y de paso tener que ir a la insufrible Corp. Biomep— se decía mientras arrancaba su auto rumbo a su martirio, aunque a decir verdad esta mañana cuando despertó se sentía feliz, era otra, se hacía recordar a una antigua Marron que nada ni nadie podía dañar, _"solo que eso quedo en el pasado"_ pensó antes de tomar la carretera. Cuando despertó creyó que lo encontraría a su lado pero jamás pensó que él se iría solo así; se le estrujo el corazón al pensar en que tal vez se equivocó al acceder a Trunks de esa forma, pero no podía ocultar que se sentía viva y se sonrojaba de tan solo recordar la maravillosa noche que tuvo con él y con eso se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa que ni ella misma lograba entender cada vez que se lograba mirar en el retrovisor en busca de una respuesta más acertada, pero solo atinaba a dar por hecho que las palabras que Trunks le dijo eran reales tanto como el amor que se propago en esa habitación.

Con la silla reclinada, los zapatos sobre el escritorio, observando y sonriendo alegremente a un punto cercano a la palmera que estaba justo a un lado del recibidor y pensando en lo increíble que fue la noche anterior, que si hubiera sido por decisión propia se habría quedado abrazado de ella toda la noche pero sabía bien que no era lo corrector el amanecer en casa de los padres de Marron, aunque no era mala idea pero su lado anticuado lo hacía frenar y sus deseos de tener a la rubia piel contra piel se desvanecían, miro su reloj y se levantó decidido después de meditar lo que vivió la noche anterior — Sino mal lo recuerdo, ya es hora— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina y tomo camino hacia el ascensor antes de que Lucy lograra darse cuenta.

Harta de ser perseguida por James quien no podía alejarse de la rubia a más de dos metros de distancia al no reusarse a ceder, hasta que él la paro en seco

—Que te traes Marron, ¡porque no me has hecho caso toda la mañana!— la vergüenza la estremecía el recordar de quien tuvo compañía la noche anterior bajo la mirada y en un intento fallido de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino llego su mejor amiga en su rescate, Susan sabía que James no la quería en serio; tomo a Marron del brazo dirigiéndola a la cafetería dedicándole una mirada llena de odio que se le clavaron como agujas en los ojos del chico que con puño cerrado se mantenía erguido controlando su furia.

— ¿Que fue eso?— pregunto con curiosidad la rubia mientras tomaba una charola para sus alimentos —nada Marron, sabes que así nos llevamos, es un tonto— dijo con un nudo en la garganta pero no le parecía correcto que ella fuera la encargada de decirle a la rubia que James era un imbécil solo le daría pistas, conociendo el genio que tenía, quería evitarse problemas con ella —dejemos de hablar del estúpido de James, mejor platícame que ¿sucedió ayer?, porque ayer que marque a tu casa tu madre me contesto— al sentirse acorralada por su propia boca invento una excusa falsa por su curiosidad de saber si el primogénito se había decidido a darle una pequeña visita a la rubia.

Al verla apenada y demasiado sonrojada no necesito que dijera nada y solo le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, se incorporaron a una mesa en donde apenas se encontraban dos chicas las miraron de reojo y después de que su miradas se encontraran se dispusieron a comer.

* * *

A unos minutos de salir de clase Marron comenzó a desesperar, necesitaba aire y el estar encerrada en clase no le ayudaba, quería regresar a casa unos minutos antes de tener que ir a la corporación, ansiaba que el reloj avanzara más rápido; la chicharra al fin sonó y con ella Marron salió aprisa sin mirar que su amiga se quedó inmóvil al tratar de alcanzarla.

Llego a su auto pero a la distancia escucho la voz de James giro la cabeza y lo observo

—A dónde vas…tenemos que hablar— Marron se sentía acorralada — ¡déjame en paz!— lo único que quería era estar sola pero al parecer no se saldría con la suya

—James lo único que les pido a ti a Susan es que me dejen sola… ¿¡es tan difícil!?— no le era común verla tan exaltada pero él no estaba para eso y la sujeto del brazo haciéndola quejarse del dolor que comenzó a sentir al apretar con fuerza su frágil cuerpo

—Suéltame que te pasa—

—dime tu a mi qué te pasa toda la mañana han estado tratando de evitarme ¿Qué estupideces te ha metido a la cabeza? ¡Esa maldita de tu amiguita Susan!—Marron quiso retroceder pero estaba atrapada y James nada tonto comenzó a reducir más el espacio entre ellos y el auto que topaba con el cuerpo de la rubia

— ¡Que tendría que decirme!—y en ese momento una idea invadió la cabeza de la rubia recordando a Trunks mencionando algo sobre James

—pensándolo bien… ¡esto se acabó!— levanto la cabeza que segundos atrás estaba invadiendo el cuello de la rubia y la miro fijamente, ella se estremeció, y él río con desdén —No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente— se dibujó una mueca llena de malicia que provoco pavor en Marron

Sus pies tocaron el concreto de la acera, metió sus manos en el ajustado pantalón de vestir mientras nervioso caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, estaba completamente seguro que tenía auto así que era inútil ir a la puerta principal; camino varios metros antes de poder divisar a la lejanía a quien busca…

Logro robarle un último beso pero no le duro el gusto y en un movimiento en falso se logró zafar y de inmediato le propicio una bofetada —eres un imbécil ¡no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar o sino!— volteo la cabeza para pensar con que terminaría su advertencia y observo una bella cabellera color lila haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir descontroladamente a causa del terror que le provocaba la presencia de James y comenzar a latir por una causa aún desconocida para ella porqué él está ahí, pero la brusquedad de James la saco de sus pensamiento

— ¿o sino que? iras tras el estúpido de la otra vez, ¿crees que le tengo miedo?— Intento subir a su auto si decir más pero el de nuevo la detuvo —me estas comenzando a hartar— apareció frente a su auto y azoto la puerta — ¡vete!— obedeció y dio marcha desapareciendo del lugar.

Quedo boquiabierto al ver la maniobra del peli lila al verlo llegar volando, intento escapar pero Trunks apareció de nuevo frete a él tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo, era tanta su rabia que no le habría importado matarlo — Trunks ¡Nooo!— escucho la voz de la rubia a la lejanía, haciendo que regresara a la realidad y haciendo un último movimiento lanzándolo con furia lejos de su vista sino antes de haberlo advertido que era la última vez que se volvía a acercar a Marron.

Peino su cabello alborotado y acomodo su corbata mientras miraba a Marron quien lo observaba con mirada inocente y llena de culpa. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba el peli lila y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él —gracias…pero no tenías que hacerlo— dijo apenada por la situación en la que la encontró pero Trunks no le tomo importancia y solo la observaba como trataba de ocultar su sonrojo jugando con sus manos detrás de su espalda Trunks rio para sus adentros sin poder ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la reacción de la rubia

—Veo que, no has cambiado mucho— la rubia levanto la mirada encontrando los hermosos azules del peli lila, era inútil que se tratara de comportar como si no hubiera pasado nada, Trunks era bastante astuto como para no darse cuenta de que los nervios la tenían al borde del desmayo

— ¿te-te diste cuenta?— sus manos comenzaron a sudar descontroladamente y el sonrojo era evidente y eso para el primogénito era como droga para su ojos

—Luces hermosa cuando te pones nerviosa— la rubia toco sus mejillas las cuales ardían cada vez más, sentía que le daba un ataque al oír como Trunks la alagaba

—so-solo quería agradecerte, pero, bueno supongo que ya no tengo tiempo para regresar a casa así que me iré a trabajar ya que se me está haciendo tarde, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir— el peli lila de solo tenerla frente a él, inocente y angelical como siempre la ha recordado sus deseos por tenerla borraban completamente su juicio y solo podía actuar por el instinto que lo dominaba en ese momento por poseerla no podría mantener la cordura y el rechazo de la rubia solo lo provocaba aún mas

— ¿A trabajar? Donde se supone que trabajas— dudaba de la autenticidad del argumento de Marron ignoraba el hecho de que ella trabajara y olvidando la importancia que le dio a su cuestionamiento se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo indefenso de la rubia, no tendría escapatoria esta vez

—Trabajo en corp. Biomep y si sigo perdiendo el…— no pudo articular más a causa de que sus labios fueron atrapados por la boca seductora del peli lila haciéndola perderse en el azul de sus ojos los cuales no dejaban de mirar los suyos después de escasos segundos sus labios se separaron delicadamente provocando un pequeño suspiro de parte de ella quien cerro sus ojos sentía que flotaba y tocaba las nubes con sus manos con ese magnífico beso que le robo Trunks

—lo siento Marron no estuvo bien— desvió su mirada a otro lado lejos del hermoso rostro que contemplaba, estaba apenado por parecer un amante y eso no le gustaba él quería ganarse el amor y aprecio de ella con méritos como lo hizo la primera vez y sabía que Marron ahora era el doble de terca que antes

Las piernas le temblaban el efecto de la adrenalina había acabado y el que Trunks de un momento a otro haya cambiado su actitud la confundió un poco pero de lo que si estaba segura era que quería más de él pero no era el momento ella tenía que ir al trabajo por más ganas que tuviera de faltar

—¡no te vayas!— grito el peli lila tomándola del brazo y sosteniendo su mentón —quiero saber si estas bien— la rubia asintió y a su ves Trunks se despidió con una pequeña reverencia acompañada de un beso en su mejilla provocándole un ultimo sonrojó, y con esa imagen de Marron se marcho feliz.

* * *

Llego a casa fatigada después de un largo día, sus padres como siempre guardaban silencio mientras la miraban entrar y subir las escaleras directo a su habitación, pero esta vez Dieciocho se levantó bruscamente y la llamo

— ¡Marron!... tenemos que hablar— Marron volteo los ojos antes de darle la cara a su madre quien siempre la miraba sin expresar nada en particular y al igual que su madre el tener esa actitud de indiferencia con el mundo ya se había hecho parte de su personalidad a modo de atosigarla por no poder hacer un esfuerzo de evitarlo, y el mirar a su padre a quien le había prometido cambiar su actitud, le estrujaba aún más el corazón.

— ¿sí?…madre— apretó los labios y arrugo los ojos esperando que su madre descargara todo su enojo en ella al recordar lo que esa mañana le comento

—Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que hoy me ayudarías con todo lo que falta para tú fiesta— relajo los hombros que se encontraban tensos al escuchar la tranquilidad con la que se lo decía

—lo-lo siento, lo olvide por completo— decía mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba hasta donde se encontraban sentados sus padres quienes no le quitaban la mirada ni por un segundo

—lo supuse… pero no importa mañana iremos, por ahora siéntate, estas muy flaca, tanto que das pena— la miro de pies a cabeza sabía que Marron siempre ha sido delgada y el que ahora la mirara con más hueso que musculo le preocupaba aunque viniendo de Dieciocho que es la que jamás expresa sentimientos ajenos a su personalidad, el asunto se perdió en su cabeza al ver que su hija era obediente y no estaba defensiva como era costumbre.

Llego por fin su momento preferido del día la hora en recostarse en su cama y perderse en sus sueños inhalo una vez mas el aroma a colonia que desprendían sus sabanas rodo como una pequeña entre ellas hasta encontrarse cómoda —¡Trunks!— pronunció antes de perderse en sus sueños.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y hasta la próxima...㈳2**_


	11. Chapter 11

**"AHÍ ESTAREMOS"**

* * *

Termino de revisar el último informe del día, miro su reloj el cual apuntaba cuarto para las nueve, dio por terminado el día de hoy, al cerrar su oficina miro a su secretaria quien también estaba a punto de marcharse, Lucy sintió la presencia de alguien y rápidamente giró mirando que solo se trataba de su jefe dio un suspiro después de recuperarse del susto que le provoco, Lucy era de los pocos empleados que se quedaban hasta tarde y aunque sabían que Trunks era el último en salir era bastante raro verlo partir antes que todos  
—buenas noches señor Trunks, se va temprano eso es bueno, ya que mañana tiene que estar a primera hora para la junta— comento ella mientras seguía acomodando su bolso a lo que el primogénito quedo confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba Lucy  
—¿junta? Cual junta— dijo el primogénito en forma de burla ya que sabía que Lucy le recordaría y lo regañaría como a un niño  
— ¡la junta con los ejecutivos! ¿Acaso la olvido?, Bueno no importa, ya no me sorprende, solo le pido que este mañana a primera hora— colocó el bolso en su hombro y le estiro la mano para despedirse a lo que el peli lila correspondió  
—ya es algo tarde, puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto— ella asintió y comenzó a caminar por el corredor con el primogénito siguiendo su paso. Llegaron al ascensor y al cerrarse el silencio entre los dos comenzó a incomodarlos hasta que por fin uno de ellos pregunto con un poco de temor  
—y Marron, ya pudo hablar con ella— desvío la mira al preguntar pero tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con ella  
—Si, bueno Marron, pff... la pude ver pero es tan difícil descifrar lo que piensa o siente— la chica río mostrándole una sonrisa cálida haciéndolo sentirse un poco intranquilo  
—entiendo que puede ser algo difícil pero este seguro que ella lo sigue amando— las puertas al fin se abrieron, salieron rumbo al estacionamiento mientras que en su mente se formaban más y más preguntas  
—Tú-tú crees que lo que sentimos antes de este mal entendido aún siga ahí, que ella me ame tanto como yo a ella— Lucy se detuvo y miró al peli lila quien la observaba esperando una respuesta de ella, Lucy era con la única chica con quien podía platicar horas y horas sin verse comprometidos, ella recargo su mano en el hombro de Trunks  
—todo estará bien, no debería preocuparse demasiado— estiro de nuevo su mano y él la tomo —hasta mañana señor, quite esa cara, ¡diviértase un poco!— Trunks quedo tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta cuando Lucy se marchó.  
Saco una cápsula de su saco y se dispuso a conducir, su mente estaba tranquila por fin alguien le había dado un poco de paz a su ya frustrada vida.  
Llego a casa y observo que aún estaban despiertos le dio alegría ya que han sido pocas las veces que los ha encontrado aún cenando  
—¡Trunks!, hijo que bueno que llegaste, ven siéntate— no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provoco ver a todos sentados esperando la cena  
—¡hola hermanito!— y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta típica de Bra, Trunks palmeo su espalda mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla  
—Hola hermosa, que hay de nuevo— ella solo sonrió, miró hacia su taza de café y comenzó a mezclar la cucharada de azúcar, dio un suspiro  
—ninguna novedad, ¿y tú?, casi no se de ti— Trunks pudo descifrar que su pequeña hermana ocultaba algo pero no le dio importancia al igual que evadió su pregunta  
—¡Bra, que tal la escuela!— dijo animado Trunks

—Aburrido— soltó fríamente la peli azul

—Mejor cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado contigo y Marron?— sonrió mostrándose divertida, Trunks bufo resignado

—Al parecer no está resultando tan fácil como había imaginado— Bra quedo sin habla

—Me estás jugando una broma verdad…—una mueca se formó en su rostro al no creer lo que escuchaba de su hermano

—Aunque no lo creas hermanita, Marron me tiene hecho un lío— desplomo todo el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano y dio un suspiro, Bra lo miraba con gracia y mientras él se perdía, ella se burlaba por lo bajo, Trunks reacciono al escuchar la risa burlona que sigilosamente ella trataba de ocultar pero la voz inconfundible de su padre lo interrumpió

— ¡Bulma!... ¡¿Dónde estás mujer..?!— gruñía con furia

—Tú sabandija te ordeno que me digas donde está tu madre— Trunks volteo rápidamente odiaba que su padre se dirigiera a él con tan poco respeto, ya no era un niño, eso era evidente pero a Vegeta parecía no importarle él lo seguiría llamando mocoso, sabandija etc. Al ver que su mujer acompañada de la abuela llegaba al comedor con un repleto festín olvido el porqué de su enojo y Trunks pudo sentirse más aliviado.

Entre anécdotas y aventuras recordadas alegremente por la mayoría, poco a poco uno a uno se fue retirando de la mesa dejando solo a los más jóvenes acompañados de su madre quien después de miradas penetradoras que incitaban a querer huir antes de que el interrogatorio comenzará, pero era demasiado tarde su madre ya había comenzado a hablar

— ¡Trunks! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?— trago saliva

—como siempre…— miro a su madre y dedujo que esta vez había algo más en sus palabras que un simple comentario, como si hablara en clave morsa y tuviera que ser ágil para descifrar lo que en realidad quería saber

—Por la tarde me encontré a la madre de Marron y al parecer ella estaba algo molesta, ¿tienes idea alguna?— Bra volteo a mirar a su hermano quien no tardo en quitarle la mirada a su madre dirigiéndola a otro punto lejos del alcance de ella

—Porque tendría yo que saber sobre las emociones de ese androide— se miró ante su madre arrogante, queriendo evitar el momento tan incómodo que le provocaba el que su madre lo regañara frete a su hermana

—Creí que tú tendrías algo que ver ya que Lucy jura que te has estado escapando de la oficina— muy segura de sí misma se repetía _"Jaque Mate"_

—Bueno ella no te supo especificar, yo solo he salido a tomar un poco de aire, no le hagas mucho caso, el trabajo tiene saturada su cabeza— no pudo ocultar la risa burlona que le provoco la simple idea, pero Bulma solo torció la boca

—espero y que solo sea un error de Lucy, pero no te preocupes por inventarme excusas, ya que mañana veré en el centro comercial a Dieciocho y a Marron, y estoy casi segura que ella no podrá mentirme— y con eso su madre se levantó no antes de darles un "buenas noches" a cada uno de sus hijos y así dirigirse a su habitación donde la esperaba su marido un poco molesto.

Los dos chicos se miraron por unos segundos

— ¿Que fue…eso?— Bra intrigada y con ojos inquietos buscando una respuesta en la mirada pecadora del joven peli lila

—Bra, por favor no caerás en el juego de mamá…o si— Bra volvió a enfocarse en las palabras de Trunks

—no lo sé…dime tú, sí debería creerle— Trunks bufo y con pocas ganas de querer hablar miro a Bra y eso lo perturbó era exactamente igual a su madre y eso lo imposibilitaba a hablar sin pensar que podría estar teniendo a su madre frente a él

—Marron y yo…bueno, supongo que sabes a que me refiero— Bra rio sutilmente y eso hizo que Trunks frunciera el ceño

— ¡¿te acostaste con ella?!— La cara de asco de Bra era evidente pero Trunks reacciono tapándole la boca rápidamente evitando que su hermana gritara aún más fuerte

—yo no lo diría así… y que hay de ti, el que Goten ya no salga con esa chica Pares y siga comportándose igual o más extraño, (más de lo que ya es), he llegado a pensar que tú tienes algo que ver— Bra abrió sus grandes ojos azules echándose hacia tras en un movimiento inconsciente de su cuerpo por querer proteger su secreto de él

—hay hermanito que cosas dices, Goten es raro por naturaleza "Son"— su sonrojo era evidente

—No hables más con eso es suficiente, ¿porque no me habían dicho nada?, me siento decepcionado de que ninguno de los dos haya…— no pudo terminar antes de que Bra corriera hacia su habitación tapando las lágrimas que le había provocado las crueles palabras de Trunks

—Bra, espera…no es lo que tú estás pensando…— por un momento pensó en ir tras de ella pero recordó sus malas experiencias con Marron logrando detenerlo y decidiéndose a hablar con ella en otro momento ya que estuviera más relajada.

Como sus pies se lo permitieron pudo llegar dejándose caer en la inmensa cama de su solitaria habitación, después de pensar en tantas cosas y de minutos que se volvieron horas logro conciliar el sueño.

Después de pensarlo demasiado se resignó y bajo las escaleras con gran sigilo ya que no quería llamar la atención al tocar el último escalón, su padre se dio cuenta de su presencia y no dudo en darle sus exageradas muestras de amor ya que para él Marron siempre será su pequeña

—jovencita me podrías explicar qué hora es esta de levantarte— como siempre Dieciocho prepotente ante Marron pero ella sabía a donde quería llegar su madre y con decencia se dirigió ella —lo siento sé que ayer te prometí ir a comprar todo lo que hacer falta para la fiesta no creas que lo olvide— Dieciocho no muy convencida volvió la mirada al desayuno y sin más Krilin le ofreció un asiento en la mesa pero la culpa de haber dejado ayer a su madre esperando en el centro comercial la invadía miro a su padre a punto de servir jugo, levantándose de golpe se ofreció sin pensarlo a ayudarlo

— ¡Yo lo hago!— Dieciocho volteo pero de inmediato regreso a su actividad mientras Krilin sonreía y se sentaba a observar que los reflejos de la pequeña rubia no eran muy buenos pero agradecía su gesto

— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?— la voz de Krilin agudizo sus oídos ya que parecía no poner mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

— ¿Perdón que dijiste?— dijo Marron sin mucho ánimo

— Que, ¿Si ya tomaste una decisión?— volvió a repetirle sin quitarle la mirada ni por un segundo

— ¿Sobre qué?— cuestiono nuevamente la rubia quien no tenía idea de lo que su padre le había preguntado

— Te quedaras en esa empresa o estás pensando en buscar un empleo— Marron comprendió que todo ese tiempo jamás se había vuelto a cuestionar la misma pregunta

—Por ahora te podría decir que estoy bien en ese lugar— dio un último suspiro antes de que su madre los llamara para tomar su respectiva ración del desayuno.

A escasos metros de entrar su madre se detuvo como si esperara algo o a alguien pero siguió si darle importancia ya la plaza le parecía demasiado más grande al menos ella no recordaba haberla visto tan grande la última vez que la visito al decir verdad eran meses que no venía pero la atención que le estaba dando al gran lugar se vio interrumpido cuando vio llegar una limusina de Corporación capsula pero el pánico se hizo evidente cuando ese auto se aparcó frente a ellas, entre sus planes no tenía contado encontrarse con heredero de Corp. Cap. Marron esperar ver salir de esa limusina a Trunks pero para su suerte solo se trata de Bulma y eso la hizo tranquilizarse un poco siempre y cuando que la señora Brief no tocara el tema del encuentro en su mansión hace unos meses con su hijo Trunks

— ¡Al fin llegas Bulma!— dijo muy sonriente Dieciocho mientras la saludaba

— ¡Hola Dieciocho!, ¿cómo has estado Marron?, no tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi y es gracioso decirlo pero te vez diferente— los colores se le vinieron al rostro sintió como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, pareciera que Bulma supiera algo y la rubia en lugar de verse aliviada parecía estar acorralada.

—tal vez se trate de mi ropa o como estoy peinada, nada he cambiado últimamente— sonrió nerviosa tratando de salir de la tensión que le provocaba Bulma con sus preguntas capciosas

—no…creo que es otra cosa, pero si tú dices que no, te creeré— sonrió y le guiño el ojo, cosa que a Marron dejo intranquila.

Después de pasillos y pasillos interminables de una boutique donde su madre y Bulma buscaban con ansiedad un vestido perfecto que fuera con la personalidad de Marron, encontraron un par de vestidos y apuradas llevaron a Marron al probador más cercano, atolondrada entro a prisa al probador prestándole atención al par de vestidos que su madre y la señora Bulma se habían decido a que se probara el diseño le fascino solo que literalmente era idénticos pero uno era beige y el otro tenía un rosa pálido, no era que Marron fuera exigente pero sinceramente ya se había hartado de que los colores fueran siempre claros o pasteles, ya era un adulto y el siempre salir por la calle portando colores tan aniñados la comenzaba a atosigar

Salió de probador decidida que si iba a hacer su fiesta estaría dispuesta a escoger aunque solo fuera lo que iba a usar ese día

—mamá, ¿no te parece que en toda mi vida siempre he usado este tipo de colores?— decía mientras le mostraba con firmeza los vestidos

—Yo no le veo nada de malo a los colores, pero si no te ha parecido ve, y busca lo que te plazca— dijo frívolamente Dieciocho mientras dirigía su mirada a la salida invitando a salir a Bulma quien opto a no hablar ante la situación

Marron salió de la boutique sentándose en una banca próxima del lugar en donde dejo caer todo su peso y mirando con tristeza todo a su alrededor hasta que un par de cabelleras extremadamente particulares que caminaban en medio de la gran multitud que segundos a otros apareció llamaron su atención haciéndola levantarse y tratando de descifrar era de quien ella imaginaba

Al llegar al centro de la plaza la gran multitud comenzó a esparcirse dejando ver de quien se trataba era nada más y nada menos que de sus queridos amigos, de quien no había sabidos en los últimos años, Bra y Goten que literalmente parecían estar muy acaramelados ella tomada del brazo de Goten mientras que él se limitaba a separarse de ella a pesar que se veía tan emocionada mirando los aparadores de cada tienda que tenía a la vista, para Marron el verlos al fin juntos no la impacto del todo ella bien sabía que Bra estaba enamorada de Goten pero temía revelar sus sentimientos a causa de que el moreno en ese entonces solo la veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo y no más

Goten desvió la mirada del aparador buscando otra cosa en que fijar su mirada, los zapatos y la ropa ya lo habían hartado hasta que vio que un par de azules ojos miraban con un poco de vergüenza al ser vista que de inmediato llamo la atención de su novia quien logro divisar a la rubia después de unas cortas palabras por parte de su acompañante, logrando apartarla del vidrio que la separaba de su gran Hobbies

—Oh por Kami Marron estas espectacularmente bellísimas— exclamo con gran alegría e impresión por la apariencia que la rubia tenia haciéndola sonrojar

— ¡Hola Marron! supe que regresaste a la ciudad hace algún tiempo— interrumpió Goten sin poder ocultar su alegría por verla de nuevo

— ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a velos y aún más porque al fin están juntos!— dijo con una sonrisa que apenas se podía dibujar en su rostro a causa de los nervios que la tenían paralizada el par de tortolos se limitó a hablar que tan solo le dedicaron una sonrisa nerviosa a la rubia

—Que hacen por aquí tan temprano, ¿Goten no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?— pregunto desconcertada Marron, si no mal lo recordaba Goten trabajaba hasta los fines de semana

— ¡No preciosa! Eso quedo en el pasado ahora me he ganado la paciencia de Trunks— la rubia se sintió aún más nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre, pero no podía culparlos por su falta de tacto ya que no tenía ni idea de los que pasaba en su vida

—linda no te preocupes he venido a rescatarte— dijo Bra muy confiada de sí misma a lo que Marron ya no sabía a qué se refería hasta que la pequeña peli azul volvió a hablar dejándole claro que venía a ayudarla con todo lo que faltara para su fiesta a lo que la rubia solo escuchaba y afirmaba con alivio, pero Bra estaba siendo demasiado accesible para su gusto y por un segundo pensó que la menor de los Brief le pediría a cambio, tal vez esta vez no se trataría de Goten y eso la puso un poco insegura

—Como sabes Marron, las fiestas me fascinan, no tanto como a mi madre, claro está, pero solo me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor…— Bra se detuvo esperando contestación de la rubia quien solo movió la cabeza esperando a que prosiguiera

—Puedo llevar a unos cuantos chicos a tu fiesta, nada fuera de lo exagerado— Marron abrió sus grandes ojos esperando que la cifra de la peli azul no superara los diez invitados

—Bra, espera de ¿cuánto estamos hablando? Exactamente— miro Marron fijamente a Bra tratando de evitar una cifra escandalosa para su madre

—No me mires así, solo se trata de un máximo de cinco o seis chicos— la rubia bufó no le quedaba otra más que aceptar si quería salir de esta agobiante situación

Para Marron el fin de semana se pasó fugazmente gracias a que Bra y Bulma estuvieron visitándolas y ayudándolas a que todo estuviera listo para el próximo viernes, sin en cambio para Trunks el pasar de los días era bastante estresante para él, el tratar de sacar a la dueña de su corazón de su mente por un instante le estaba costando bastantes errores laborales de los cuales ahora Lucy tenía que estar pendiente si no quería ocasionar que Trunks aprobara varios proyectos un poco locos que sus colegas tenían en mente

El poco interés que toda la universidad le prestaba a las clases que para Marron ya era inútil tener que llegar a clase y ver que es la única o en el mejor de los caso haber un par de chico que solo tratan de ganar crédito con el director eso le daba fatiga que prefería pasar su tiempo a acompañada de un buen libro recargada en el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

* * *

 ** _Lo sé, lo sé chicas tarde demasiado pero no se preocupen, que todo ya está listo para subirlo lo más pronto posible y un saludo a todas ustedes que dejan sus bonitos reviews que tengan un bonito día_**


	12. Chapter 12

_HOLA! Chicas, ¿me extrañaron? Sé que si o-o_

 _Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, ya pronto acabara y espero subir todo de una vez port todas._

 _Bueno sin más me retiro y las dejo disfrutar_ …

* * *

 **"LEES MI MENTE"**

* * *

Ya estaba harta de tener que evitar a Marron como si ella tuviera culpa alguna de algo que la Rubia no parecía entender, decidida llego hasta donde se veía a Marron disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que ese lugar apartado de la multitud le daba…

—Hola Marron— dijo con voz queda tratando de no forzarla

— ¡Susan!, que te trae por aquí, pensé que estabas mejor con todo el montón de imbéciles incluyendo a James, _por supuesto…_ — una mirada frívola sintió Susan quien trataba de controlar la situación

—Mira Marron no tengo idea del porqué de tu comportamiento conmigo, pero es una lástima que puedas ser tan incrédula algunas veces…— exclamo con gran paciencia en cada una de sus palabras mientras se ponía de cuclillas a la altura de la rubia

—El que James sea una basura no te da derecho a querer interferir en mi vida— seguía a la defensiva tratando de evitar una discusión con ella

—Ok, tomare eso como una forma sutil de mandarme al diablo pero una cosa sí, cuídate de James no será tan fácil que te libres de él, si tratas de aléjanos a todos— sentencio Susan mientras se incorporaba para así marcharse pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo

— ¿A qué te refieres?— dijo confundida, con los ojos cristalinos apretado fuerte la mandíbula

—a Trunks, no lo conozco muy bien pero lo que veo, es que él solo ha tratado de encontrar un punto entre los dos donde quites esa barrera que impones con los que más te quieren, y si lo haces solo empeoras las cosas, piénsalo un poco Marron, no crees que has sido un poco egoísta con todos ¡y que hablar de todos nosotros…! De ti…— dio un suspiro volviéndose a poner de cuclillas tratando de darle un poco de aliento a Marron quien ocultaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas con el libro evitando que Susan la mirara pero lo que verdad sentía Marron era que no tenía idea de lo que Trunks pudiera pensar, cuando se fue ella tenía la vaga idea de que la chica millonaria lo haría feliz pero no, todo este tiempo se fue por una mentira, mentira que le costó su felicidad y cambio su personalidad, pero creyendo no del todo tener la culpa también creía que Trunks nunca fue franco con ella haciendo de Marron una persona osca y terca

* * *

Tranquila pero con un tanto de temor de llegar a su oficina, caminaba por los estrechos pasillos, una idea en su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas desde que se apodero de ella

Krilin había logrado que su hija no pudiera dejar de pensar en que sus acciones la tenían tan ocupada que el hecho de trabajar para Biomep la consumía de un modo que ni ella se daba cuenta, pero desde entonces la idea de estar en una insufrible corporación no estaba entre sus planes, Marron prefería la naturaleza, los paisajes, el arte; ahora estaba decidida a renunciar y darle vocación a sus conocimientos de los que tanto presumía Oxford y que ella estaba segura que tenía.

Habían pasado las cuatro primeras horas que para ella siempre eran eternas. La hora de tomar un descanso ya se aproximaba. Con lentitud pero decidida, mordiéndose el labio inferior y clavando sus frágiles uñas un poco largar a la carpeta que portaba, como si ese simple objeto la pudiera proteger de lo desconocido aun para la rubia, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe tocando la puerta con los nudillos haciendo un pequeño ruido casi imperceptible, los nervios la dominaron y una vez más se retiró a todo vapor

El sentirse una cobarde no la consolaba de tener que seguir en ese lugar hasta que tuviera el suficiente valor de tirar esa carpeta llena de todo los costeos que siempre tenía que captura y verificar, ella no se sentía una secretaria de oficina odiaba estar encerrada un millón de horas para que al finar del día no se sintiera satisfecha de lo que ha estado haciendo de su vida

Salió a toda marcha sin mirar mientras seguía su paso, era el segundo día consecutivo que al parecer James faltaba y eso le quitaba un peso de encima pero no podía confiarse de que él jamás apareciera por ningún lado

" _Sana y salva"_ repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez al poder llegar a su auto en una sola pieza, con gran ánimo y una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a casa.

La rubia no salía de su cabeza, parecía que se burlaba de él al no poder dejar de verla riendo y brincoteando por ahí en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, estaba un tanto ansioso ya que mañana seria el gran día que la volvería a ver, pero una pequeña cuestión lo despabiló de su delirio, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Marron con su llegada?, eso podría imaginárselo, ya que ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas han sido las veces que la rubia lo ha recibido de mal humor, o peor aún con un golpe, pero eso no es lo que le debería de preocupar ya que quieran o no, los dos se reclaman uno al otro, por más que la rubia lo niegue, una sonrisa un tanto oscura aprecio en su rostro mientras se acomodaba para descansar " _mañana será otro día"_ dijo el joven Brief perdiendo su mirada azulada de entre la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

— ¡Despierta!— dijo su madre con una dulce y encantadora voz, mientras que Marron asomaba sus grandes ojos celestes que se veían hinchados y llorosos, entre bostezos y débiles movimientos de pies y manos por poderse zafar de su cama que parecía aferrarse a ella, después de segundos logro levantarse y ponerse frente a su madre que seguía mirándola con gracia, esa melena alborotada, la saliva seca a un costado de su boca y para terminar el rímel y delineador embarrados por todo el contorno de sus ojos la hacía lucir desastrosa, mientras que para ella la cara de su madre la hacía fruncir el ceño

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu cara?— dijo carraspeando

—… ¡mírate!…— contesto su madre entre pequeñas risas, pero no pudo esconder la gracia que le provoco observar que, Marron se mirara al espejo y después verla correr veloz a lavarse la cara para luego acomodarse un poco sus cabellos rebeldes

Un baño no venía mal después de todo, tendría que ir a recoger sus papeles a la universidad y después por la tarde-noche vendría la fiesta que tanto ansiaba Bra y su madre. La idea era ya un desastre y más si los integrantes de las familia Brief y Son estarían por ahí rondando poniéndola nerviosa y sin poder dejar de pensar en cierto joven apuesto de cabellos lilas

Salió de Dirección junto a su madre y le dio una gran sorpresa que hace minutos no se había percatado por ir platicando todo el camino con su madre, el campus era extraño sin tanto atleta, tantos chicos caminando por cualquier lugar a donde mirara, pero por sobre todo tanta niña boba que siempre trataba de lucirse siendo una más en las porristas. Definitivamente no extrañaría ese lugar.

Faltaban alrededor de dos horas para que los supuestos invitados comenzaran a llegar. Desde su balcón podía observar como tanta gente estaba invadiendo su jardín acomodando y trayendo tantas cosas provocándole un poco de pavor, no sabía cuándo ni cómo se metió en ese lio, pero no tenia de otra. El sonido de su puerta abriéndose la hizo girarse en seco encontrando la imagen de su madre portando un lindo y largo vestido color azul profundo, corte griego de un solo tirante, su mirada fue directo a contemplar aquella delicada tela haciéndola soltar un suspiro que le quito su preocupación que anteriormente tenia, tomando entre sus manos el vestido decidida de probárselo

Después de cinco largos minutos frente al enorme espejo que tenía en su baño salió un tanto apenada y con las mejillas rosadas al mostrarse con ese vestido sutil y encantador a su madre y a Bulma que segundos antes había llegado a la escena

— ¡te vez preciosa!— exclamo fascinada Bulma quien no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa, Marron estaba casi segura que ella se había encargado de su vestido al verla reaccionar con expresión triunfante

— ¡Estas hermosa!— dijo Dieciocho segundos después de Bulma, quien aún seguía sin poder parpadear, Marron estaba de acuerdo con las dos mujeres, era más que perfecto ese vestido para ella y agradecía que lo pudiera lucir muy bien.

* * *

Llegó a casa temprano, el pasar de las horas era demasiado lento para él, ansiaba el momento de volver a mirar a los ojos a la única mujer que podía tenerlo a su merced, bajo las escaleras observando un ambiente tranquilo que muy pocas veces se podía contemplar, no tenía idea de a donde habrían podido ir todos, al parecer no había nadie en casa, camino un poco más llegando a una especie de salón donde habían unos cuantos muebles que se encontraban cubiertos con sabanas un tanto empolvadas por el tiempo que llevaban sobre aquellos objetos, el simple hecho de estar ahí le provocaba nostalgia recordar que en ciertas ocasiones las dos pequeñas Bra y Pan corrían por toda la casa huyendo de la rubia a quien inocentemente siempre molestaban arrebatándole su rosado sombrero, después de la gran maratón que la hacían correr terminaban siempre en el mismo lugar donde agraciadamente trataban de ocultarse de ella, solo que después de tres ocasiones, siempre una igual a la otra se dio cuenta que las dos pequeñas traviesas lo que querían era oír una buena historia de aventuras y fugaces encuentros románticos que, la rubia encantada siempre terminaba contando. Llego una ocasión en que él caminaba perezoso por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de su pequeña hermana a quien minutos atrás perdió de vista después de verla entrar velozmente detrás de Pan parecía que huían de alguien y esperaba ver quién era el desafortunado, pero la voz de su madre al micrófono lo impidió, después de segundos que para él fueron eternos logro retroceder de entre la multitud que animada escuchaba a su madre un poco, solo un poco ebria.

Después de eso, no recordaba el porqué de su insistencia con ir tras de Bra, pero sonaba divertido si se trataba de molestarla un poco, ya que no tenía más que hacer, después de todo Goten estaba muy ocupado charlando con una "amiga", le pareció escuchar risas al pasar cerca de la entrada de aquel salón y sin más logro cruzar el lumbral en busca de las portadoras de esas alegres carcajadas, adentrándose más y más a aquel lugar del que no tenía memoria, la oscuridad no era su mejor amiga pero la poca luz que se colaba de entre las grandes cortinas lo apoyaban a no querer huir, pero, ¿él huir?, cuando menos se lo espero, unos diminutos zapatos deslizaron por debajo de algo que parecía ser un piano, decidido levanto la sabana para observar a dos pequeñas y una dulce Marron que de inmediato le sonrió cortésmente, parecía que les seguía el juego.

Salieron de su escondite jalando a Marron consigo llevándola al centro del lugar donde entre brincos y pequeños pasos de baile repetían una y otra vez " _él la besó, y vivieron felices para siempre"_ haciendo reír a la rubia quien también, después se unió al canto ignorando la presencia de Trunks, pero él seguía ahí a pesar de no ser tomado en cuenta, y era extraño para él, el recordarse así mismo en ese momento y no comportarse de la forma que solía hacerlo a esa edad, mas sin en cambio observaba con gran atención como las dos pillas y la rubia bailoteaban y cantaban, como si ignoraran su presencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pronto los invitados comenzaban a llegar entre ellos estaba su querido "Tío" Yamsha acompañado del Maestro Roshi y Oomlong quienes se veian algres por verla a ella y a sus padres con los que se encontraban en una plática muy divertida como es costumbre, se encontraban personas de quienes no tenía ni idea pero de pronto observo que la familia entera de los Son llegaba y en tan solo instantes, Bra salió de donde quiera que estuviera para recibir a la familia de su querido novio, Marron de inmediato comenzó a recorrer cada pequeño pasillo entre las mesas dando su mejor sonrisa ante los invitados que se mostraban encantados ante la hermosa hija de Dieciocho.

Llego a una mesa que al parecer era especialmente para ella, logro tranquilizarse y enfocarse en disfrutar del momento. Pronto vio llegar a una joven que muy bien conocía, haciéndola correr hasta donde esta se encontraba. La abrazo muy fuerte tan fuerte, hasta que la chica fue capaz de soltar un chillido de dolor, haciendo que Marron se separara

—Me alegra que vinieras— dijo la rubia con ojos llorosos

—No seas tonta, jamás te dejaría sola—respondió Susan con un brillo en sus ojos verdes

Minutos más tarde las palabras de ambas eran más fluidas haciendo una charla bastante agradable para las dos, de un minuto a otro Bra llego acompañada de Pan y con una multitud de jóvenes tras de ella, llegando justo donde las dos chicas se encontraban y al cabo de segundos olvidaron que se encontraban alrededor de adolescentes que bailaban y reían de una forma muy extraña para ella. Bra no tardó mucho en llamar al mesero para que trajera una botella

Goten no paraba de hablar después de tres cervezas. Llego el momento en el que jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se aventuraban a llegar al centro del jardín y bailar un poco, Marron rio con gracia al ver a Yamsha animado entre la multitud mostrando sus mejores pasos de baile

Pasaban ya de las nueve de la noche aún se sentía como un puberto al no poder decidirse en salir, seguía pensando en ella, y así su agonía era más dolorosa, detrás de él una frágil mano se posó en su hombro haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato encontrándose con la presencia de su abuela

—Trunks hijo, ¿sigues aquí?— pregunto extrañada

—si abuela, aquí sigo— respondió cortes

—Tu madre llamo para preguntarte si iras a la fiesta de la hija de Krilin, pero te fui a buscar, y no estabas así que supuse que no te interesaba ir…— dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro

—no te preocupes abuela, ahora me marcho— exclamo, mientras conducía a la mujer tomada de su brazo a la salida

—qué bueno hijo, me encanta verte tan guapo y feliz. ¡Anda vete ya!— dijo mientras terminaba de ajustar la fina corbata azul marino con pequeños lunares de un azul más claro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y pronto salió del lugar tomando vuelo rumbo a casa de Marron.

Miro su reloj, definitivamente iba más tarde de lo que tenía planeado, su plan era llegar en cuanto llegó de la oficina, pero, la ausencia de racionalidad en su cabeza, si se trata de Marron lo hicieron perderse en recuerdos una vez más…

Una vez más Goten insistía en ofrecerle un trago a Marron la cual fastidiada opto por darle gusto a su amigo de quien aunque no quisiera extrañaba sus impertinencias con influencia o no del alcohol

Era grató ver de nuevo a Marron junto a Bra y Goten quienes al parecer estaban disfrutando de la fiesta al igual que todos los demás presentes

Dos calles antes de la casa de Marron se detuvo y aterrizó prefiriendo caminar desde ahí, de inmediato notó que podía escuchar la vibración que hacían las grandes bocinas, _debe estar muy divertida la fiesta,_ pesó obstante de eso no dio crédito hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya frete a su casa, ubico en segundos a sus padres y los padres de Marron junto a Goku y Milk, un poco más apartados se encontraban Gohan y Videl. Se animó a entrar volando para evitar cualquier interferencia que lo apartara de Marron… _su Marron._

Se detuvo un instante para observarla lucía un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas; estaba ahí, reluciente, hermosa, encantadora _solo para él_

Temió por completo, un escalofrió lo recorrió, se sintió estúpido ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella aun tenga ese efecto en él?, mientras caminaba hacia ella pensó en acercarse a ella como si se tratara de cualquier persona, pero al estar frete a ella, las palabras simplemente, no fluyeron, se quedaron estancadas a escasos milímetros de salir de su boca

El pánico en Marron fue total, un golpe, al presenciar de un segundo a otro a Trunks delante suyo sin siquiera hablar, los nervios volvieron y de una manera no vista en ella, tomo la cerveza a medio tomar de Goten y así alejarse de la escena, Trunks como siempre, la dejo ir. Bra lo miro extrañada al igual que todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, pero no fue hasta que Goten pudo salir de su trance, se levantó y corrió tras de Trunks quien ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección contraria de Marron

—hey, Trunks espera ¿Qué pasa?—

—No lo sé, se supone ¿Que ella tendría que reaccionar así?— dijo indignado frotándose la cien con ambas manos

—relájate, tal vez la impresiono verte aquí—

— ¿tú crees?, aun así porque se comporta de esa forma tan, tan necia— dijo en un grito desesperado

Marron salió corriendo por que la presencia de Trunks la fulmino en un instante y en un movimiento de tratar de rechazarlo una vez más logro huir de él nuevamente.

Caminaba ya en círculos mirando el piso y sin dejar de darle grandes tragos amargos a la botella que sostenía se repetía una y otra vez el porqué de venir de Trunks pero también se cuestionaba a si misma el porqué de su necedad al quererlo apartar de ella.

Dejo a Goten hablando solo, se dirigió convencido hacia donde había corrido hace unos instantes Marron

La observo sentada en el peldaño de su casa con la mirada perdida y con los brazos entre sus piernas

—Trunks...— dijo sin mirarlo, al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia

—Marron, ¿qué te sucede?— pregunto tratando de encontrar una distancia adecuada entre Marron y él

—No lo sé— soltó casi en un susurro

—Me haces pensar, en que tú no me tomas en serio— soltó con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos al ver que la rubia no trataba de encontrar su mirada

—Me es difícil— exclamo aun sin mirarlo

—Difícil, Marron estás en tu mundo tan lejos de mí, ya no lo aguanto, te necesito conmigo— dijo en un intento de tratar de entender algo que la rubia parecía o quería ignorar — ¿porque no me miras?— hablo de nuevo

Algo dentro de Marron volvía a destrozarse, por un momento dejo de oír a Trunks y se perdió en su nostalgia de querer con todo su ser a Trunks pero de nuevo se lo impedía una vez más. La voz de Trunks la despertó y de nuevo escucho su voz que trata de transmitirle tranquilidad

—yo quiero tratar de entender pero no puedo lo que siento por ti es real, eres para mí lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, por favor entiende que siempre serás solo tú— Trunks se quebraba en cada palabra, todas y cada una eran verdad, lo que sentía, siempre seria ella, solo ella pero, Marron solo seguía ahí sin moverse sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos —que tengo que hacer, para tener de nuevo a esa Marron dulce, llena de amor, que con gracia se movía por el mundo, esa Marron de quien me enamore—

Marron no supo en que momento por fin lo miró y se enterneció al oír más de lo que esperaba escuchar de él, Trunks capturo su mirada, se acercó un poco pero ella se levantó y él fue de tras imitándola, tomó su mano, ella se ruborizo haciéndola ver ante él aún más tentadora. La atrajo hacia él golpeándola contra su pecho sin quitarle la mirada que cada vez más la intimidaba, atrajo su rostro a milímetros de distancia de sus labios, podía inhalar su aliento podía sentir su palpitar y su respiración cada vez más alterada, Marron dio un paso hacia atrás se agarró una muñeca como si la estuviera sobando mientras se mordía el labio inferior, dio delicadamente media vuelta

Trunks frunció el ceño pero ella solo se alejaba regresando a la fiestas, confundido fue tras de ella quien ya se encontraba de nuevo en la mesa pidiendo a Goten que llenara de nuevo su copa, era raro verla comportarse de esa manera, no tenía idea del porqué del comportamiento tan repentino de la rubia pero decidió dejarlo a un lado ya que el encuentro tan excitante que tuvieron momentos antes hizo que dejaran las cosa por la paz

Era la tercera cerveza del primogénito y la cuarta copa de la rubia quien parecía estar bien, platicaba y reía de una forma tan normal que él siguió en voz baja charlando con Goten que parecía ya un poco pasado de copas, sus madres solo se limitaban a ver a sus hijos divertirse un rato, que a decir verdad ellas junto a sus maridos comenzaban a sentirse mareados. El amenizaje había comenzado. Pronto Bulma saco a la pista a su gruñón esposo quien seguía su mirada burlona de ella, Milk no tardó mucho en seguirla y así uno a uno comenzaron a llenar la pista al igual que Goten y Bra, los compañeros de Bra sacaron a Pan y a Susan quienes se veian incomodas pero más la joven Son

Trunks y Marron no podían evitar miradas que eran más que eso, Marron se levantó de la mesa no dijo nada, solo se metió de nuevo a su casa; pasaron más de diez minutos, y él ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse decidido se levantó y entro. Al parecer ya en ese momento nadie estaba en sus cinco sentidos ni siquiera Marron.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado y pronto subiré el resto por el momento me despido no sin antes desear un muy feliz y alegre año nuevo 2016**. XD


	13. Chapter 13

**OPTIMISTA**

* * *

Sus ojos se volvían a posar en ella, le podía observar a un par de mesas que lo separaban de ella.

Solo pensaba en sus claros ojos azules, esos ojos que el resto de la noche contemplo con ansias de tenerlos mucho más cerca…

Bulma observaba de vez en vez a su hijo, era extraño, bien sabía que él siempre ha sido un chico bastante discreto pero esta vez no lograba encajar en su bien esculpida personalidad de hombre abstracto, eso para la peli azul era evidente, y podía imaginarse porque.

Aun sostenía la misma copa de vino sin poder evitar dejar de menear el contenido que había servido desde que había regresado tras de la rubia, prefiriendo sentarse junto a sus padres, Marron lo miro deprisa, imagino que el la seguiría hasta la mesa donde se sentaba junto a Susan y Bra. Solo que para el primogénito no le era muy agradable la idea de estar frete a Bra y sus súbditos, por un segundo así pensó de los chicos que acompañaban a Bra y ponían incomodo a Goten, pero para ese entonces ya no era algo que le importara, ya se habían convertido en los mejores amigo, una media sonrisa se asomó de entre sus labios.

La rubia no podía evitar voltear de reojo y mirar a Trunks quien permanecía quieto junto a su madre que con ojos estrechos la miraba de una forma muy peculiar. En cuanto él se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba más que sínicamente, y en ese preciso momento él le guiño haciéndola sonrojar.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa, el sonido de afuera era agobiante desde adentro. Era difícil recordar a donde ir con todas las luces apagadas pero eso solo fue hasta que casi tropieza al pie de las escaleras, subió silencioso, notó que en una de las habitaciones una pequeña pero incandescente luz que se asomaba por el pasillo, la puerta estaba emparejada, y como si se tratase de una película de terror asomo un poco la mirada, despacio, muy despacio invadía la habitación, la observo de espaldas suyo…

—Ma-Marron…— susurro él

— ¡Trunks!— exclamo ella sorprendía ante la presencia del joven peli lila

—No me evitaras esta vez— Marron supo a qué se refería ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha evitado y era dulce sentirse tan especial para él

Sus mirada su encontraron de nuevo pero Trunks noto algo más en esos ojos celestes que tanto deseaba tener frente a frente solo para contemplarlos con mucho mas admiración, el brillo, ese brillo, la ilusión que los hacia relucir, esa ilusión, se trataba de él si nuevamente esos ojos brillaban incandescentes por él, lo volvían a ver como siempre lo había recordado.

Aun con la mirada puesta sobre ella y una mano tras de él sosteniendo aun la puerta, de un momento a otro cerro feroz la puerta dejando libres ambas manos que enseguida se dirigieron a la cintura de la chica y aprisionándola hacia el fuerte pecho del primogénito haciéndola gemir lento, sus labios volvieron a fundir apasionadamente sintiéndose cada vez más extasiados por el sentimiento de querer amarse necesariamente.

Se miraron con gran obsesión de nunca dejar de hacerlo, él la tomo entre sus brazos y en un intento de cargarla le recostó tiernamente sobre la cama que nuevamente era cómplice de un segundo encuentro, la sujetaba con mas fuerza, se detuvieron mientras ella intentaba safar su corbata seguido de su saco Trunks acariciaba los muslos de la rubia, sin poder detenerse cada vez subía más el vestido, llego el momento que por fin se deshicieron de toda prenda; un rio de besos naciente en sus labios la recorrió despacio llegando a su pecho, lo detuvo un botón sin poder resistir lo tomo suavemente entre sus dientes comenzando a jugar con el. Tomo un respiro, la sensación de tener los labios de Trunks recorriendo todo su cuerpo la tenían al borde de la locura, pequeños besos rodeaban su cuello y unas poderosas manos tenían presos sus nacientes pechos que parecían estar hechos para él teniendo el tamaño perfecto de la mano de Saiyajin. Trunks sostuvo sus caderas atrayéndolas hacia él, entrando delicadamente mientras la llenaba de besos y caricias que hacían mucho mas intenso el momento, entre embestidas cada vez mas intesas la rubia agitada pedía mas, eso le fascinaba al primogénito quien con mucho mas vigor y extasiado por las palabras de la chica hacia lo que su amada le pedia, la uñas sujetas a su espalda con mucho mas firmeza, gemidos, sudor, choques que hacían vibrar la piel y respiración entrecortada hicieron que se llenara de él. Permaneció un momento mas sobre el frágil cuerpo de la rubia y una última mirada contemplando el bello rostro que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se enterneció al verla tan cálida tan bella tan suya. Se inclinó hacia el rostro chocando con la almohada donde descansaban los hermosos cabellos de la rubia inhalando interminablemente su aroma y volteando a verla quien de inmediato se giró estirando sus brazos esperando a ser bien recibidos y si, la ayudo a llegar hasta su pecho acurrucándose logrando escuchar con gran fuerza bombear el corazón del peli lila, haciéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos. Al sentir Trunks como su rubia se estremecía bajo la mirada acercándose a su oído

—Te Amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo— dijo un tanto agitado

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo Trunks…— antes de que ella lograra articular algo mas el peli lila la interrumpió

—quiero olvidar todos los malos ratos que hemos tenido empecemos de nuevo…desde cero— ella asintió estrujándolo más hacia ella a lo que él le deposito un tierno beso en su frente dejándola descansar tranquila.

La quería más que a nada, esa noche era como cualquier otra. Si, Trunks quería que pasara algo mas pero era algo más, él quería sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya, quería tenerla entre sus brazos no tenía prisa quería que la imagen de ella descansando sobre su pecho permaneciera entre sus recuerdos hasta el resto de la eternidad. Sí, eso era.

* * *

Despertó con jaqueca pero ese no era el motivo de que despertara deprisa no sabía que pasaba afuera se escuchan voces graves, lo que menos deseaba era que Goten o algunos de los invitados hubieran terminado tan ebrios al borde de querer pelearse.

Marron aún seguía sobre su pecho y sin tener idea de que pasaba allá fuera levanto cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su amada colocándola en una mejor posición sobre la cama, tomo su ropa que se encontraba regada por toda la habitación, mientras se abotonaba el saco se atrevió a asomarse por el balcón de la rubia cuidadoso de no ser visto desde ahí, parecía que varios entre ellos Krilin y Dieciocho trataban de no cederle el paso a un tipo que al parecer y si no le fallaba la memoria desgraciadamente conocía.

En cuanto llego al jardín pudo ver mejor que de quien se trataba era nada más y nada menos que el estúpido y obsesivo del ex de Marron

Trunks lo miro conmocionado por haber hecho caso omiso a sus advertencias días anteriores cuando lo encontró excesivamente cerca de Marron podría jurar que estaba ebrio pero la voz de ya mencionado lo interrumpió

— ¡Tu!— grito con rabia señalando con el dedo y mirándolo de arriba abajo al primogénito, quien solo se limitaba a observarlo y apretar los dientes, todos los que se encontraba, eran jóvenes por mayoría amigos de Bra, de entre ellos estaba Susan que indignada y ojos asesinos miraba a quien había causado todo este alboroto y al escuchar ser señalado al joven Brief enseguida dirigió su mira hacia él que se encontraba del otro lado del jardín, lucia extraño, pero no le tomo importancia al ver que avanzaba con paso firme hacia James

— ¿Que haces aquí?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño

— ¡tu!, estúpido riquillo, quiero ver a Marron ¡Quiero ver a esa zorra maldita!— grito burlándose en su cara y provocándolo, su grave error fue cuando James puso una mano cerca de su oído como si esperara a que Trunks dijera algo, estaba confiado a que esta vez frente a todos primogénito no haría nada para defenderse, Trunks no aguanto más apretó con fuerza sus puños abalanzándose salvajemente hacia el tomándolo por su chaqueta y azotándolo contra una columna haciendo que esta se agrietase provocando que James quedara hundido en ella, de inmediato comenzó a sangrar levemente por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza

— ¡Retráctate!— gruño el peli lila

— ¡Jamas!— se defendió James, Trunks seguía aprisionándolo contra la columna con más fuerza

— ¡Dilo! o juro que te matare— dijo amenazadoramente apretando los dientes y respirando descontroladamente en la cara del chico que parecía no sentirse intimidado…

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí se que los dejo con ganas de saber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo pero no se preocupen lo subiré en el transcurso del día o mas tardar mañana.**_

 _ **Quiero a gradecer a: kabaguzjones, medalit, Blythe J, celestia carito, lili329, sakura86, verónica, dayesly68 etc... Pero sobre todo a Guerrera Sayajin ¡Gracias chica! por tu grata atención a mi fic, que si bien es el primero creo que lo están aceptando muy bien y eso me emociona mucho, y una vez mas gracias a mis tantos lectores que a pesar de que me he demorado demasiado, siguen dejándome un review, por más corto que sea lo aprecio mucho…sin más que decir me despido.**_

 _ **Atte. Su amiga,**_ _ **Marron Brief.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola chicas por fin subi este capitulo asi que disfrutenlo...**_

* * *

 **"LOCURA"**

* * *

James en ese momento ya habia olvidado el porque de su visita a la casa de Marron y al ser atacado salvajemente por el chico de cabellos lilas se sentia mas que confundido no lograba comprender, pero no queria quedar como un cabarde, y sin mas tratando de seguir el juego que él mismo habia comenzado hablo una vez mas

—oblígame...— reto. La fuerza que sentia contra él era más de la que esperaba, buscaba la mirada del peli lila pero no la lograba ver, los cabellos del chico se lo impedian, pero por la forma de respirar pudo imaginar en el lio en el que ahora se habia metido. Era demasiado tarde James había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, la multitud quedo atónita ante el arranque de furia que experimento Trunks, hasta el propio Vegeta quedo asombrado por la ira que desato su hijo con lo que para él fue muy poca cosa, defender el honor de una chica que siquiera estaba presente

James aún seguía preso de Trunks quien estaba más que enfurecido, estaba ofendido por dirigirse a Marron de esa forma tan baja, le constaba que ella ni ninguna mujer merecía ser llamada de esa forma

—Te arrepentirás...No te voy a permitir que hables asi de Marron — recrimino el primogénito que sin dudarlo y sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo lo lanzo un poco más lejos de él , y mientras se acercaba a él, Trunks comenzaba a formar una esfera de poder, sus ojos brillaban incandecentes, parecian arder y James comenzaba ha asustarse al ver al joven peli lila en un estado zombie, con Por otro lado la multitud se limitaba a solo ver, Vegeta se divertía al ver jugar a su hijo con ese tipo como si se tratase de un ratón indefenso, Bulma estaba a punto de detener el espectáculo cuando una voz inconfundible abatió dejando silencio en el lugar algo que a Trunks le vino en gana

—¡Trunks, no lo hagas!— grito desesperada y angustiada por la situación en la que venia encontrándose en su propia casa

Al ver que el pili lila no parecia reaccionar la joven corrio hasta donde los dos chicos se encontraban

—¡Por favor Trunks! no le hagas mas daño...— dijo La chica con un nudo en la garganta estaba en shock por ver a Trunks tal alterado

—¡Dejame Marron!, ya me harte de este infeliz— carraspeó el chico, alejando a la rubia del lugar que de pronto se volvio su plataforma de pelea

—¡Por kami Trunks!...— no pudo terminar por que Vegeta interrumpio sus palabras al verlo tomar a Trunks de una forma tan despreocupada por la espalda y arrastrarlo lejos de James quien a penas y se movia, palabras salian de su boca, quiza incoherentes, pero nadie prestaba atencion

—¡Trunks deja de comportarte como un estupido si de verdad quisieras matarlo ya lo habrias hecho!— gruño Vegeta mirando al peli lila con un deje de desden a lo que el primogenito con coraje levanto su mirada clavandola en la frivola de su padre que no perdia ni un solo detalle del joven quien cada vez parecia recuperar la cordura

Bulma fastidiada por la conducta inaprobable de su hijo se acerco a él con los brazos cruzados mientras los demas trataban de levantar al joven que, intento tras intento nada mas no lograba ponerse de pie, Susan quizo ir tras James y darle unas buenas bofetas, solo que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una particular voz que ya habia escuchado antes

—Que susede contigo, ¡tu no eres un salvaje!— exclamo torciendo la boca y mirando de reojo a su marido en forma de reproche, Vegeta se cruzo de brazos imitandola mientras se alejaba del lugar sin decir más.

El joven Brief se levanto con ayuda de Bulma, por un momento quizo olvidar el hecho de que casi mataba al joven que despues de un rato tan solo huyo como su cuerpo se lo permitio para todos fue extraño que ese chico asi como aparecio, tambien desaparecio.

—¿Que se supone que hacias?— replico la peli azul mientras lo trataba de conducir hasta la silla que tenia mas proxima

—Solo jugaba un juego—Dijo con un tanto de sarcasmo en sus palabras, Bulma volteó a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño

—hay veces que te pareces tanto a tu padre, igual de arrogantes— dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del peli lila

—Aquella vez, cuando el dios de la destruccion le hizo una visita a mi padre, si no estoy mal informado, mi padre actúo de una forma similar— se defendio el joven dirigiendole una sonrisa picara que proboco un sonrojo en su madre al verse recordada en ese momento cuando era mas joven y Trunks solo era un pequeño niño travieso

—eso no es un pretexto, tu eres mi hijo, por lo tanto comportate como tal, tu no eres del todo un montruo como Goku o tu papá— recrimino Bulma

—lo se, es solo que odie cuando ese imbesil se dirigio a Marron con esas palabras— musito tratando de justificase —creo que mi padre habria hecho lo mismo si te hubieran faltado al respeto— la peli azul lo miró de reojo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

—ok, solo te pido que la proxima vez pienses dos veces en lo que vas a hacer y como lo vas a hacer— dijo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, esa singular mirada identica a la de su padre que aunque el color de ojos es distinto no deja de ver a Vegeta en ellos.

La rubia llena de vergueza se acerco a sus padres quienes se encontraban muy molestos por lo sucedido, pero quien mas lo demostraba era Dieciocho

—mamá, papá lo siento mucho, no queria que esto acabara de esta forma, yo tengo la culpa—

Decia cabisbaja

—No te preocupes Marron, todo esta bien— dijo Krilin acercandose a ella tomandola entre sus brazos, Dieciocho trato de evitar, pero no podia, sabia que era demaciado dura con Marron pero sobre todo con ella misma, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba estrechando a su hija entre sus brazos hecho que a la rubia conmociono, ¿cuanto necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres? en momentos tan dificiles o tan incomodos como lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos

Trunks no pudo evitar ver la escena y pudo entender que por fin ella y su madre se demostraban el amor que faltaba en sus vidas.

Bulma dio por terminada su visita, pidiendole mil disculpas a Krilin por lo susedido aun que este solo se negaba

—no, no Bulma no tienes porque, son cosas que siempre pasan en las fiestas, veras que en unos años lo recordaras y te dara mucha risa— decia mientras agitaba sus manos en forma de negacion y mostrando su singular sonrisa, calmando asi a la peli azul.

—Goten, ya vamonos— dio un grito Milk al ver a su hijo ahogado en alcohol, con la mejilla contra uno de los platos que habia en su mesa, con una mano colgando y la otra sobre sus piernas, una escena completamente desastrosa

—Milk, ¡no exageres!, no esta tan ebrio— interrumpio Goku con voz relajada

—pero que cosas dices Goku , ¡miralo!— recrimino la morocha con las manos puestas en la cintura mirando a unos cuantos metros a su hijo que parecia estar dormido

—¡Goten!— dijo una vez mas antes de que Gohan la interrumpiera

—madre dejalo ya no es un niño para que lo regañes de esa forma— dijo mientras movia a su hermano de un lado a otro tratando de despertarlo

—¡si presiosa, ya vamonos!— decia un Goten adormilado mientras trataba de ubicar la mirada a quien creia era su adorada novia —¡aaaayyy, Gohan!— dio un pequeño brinco al ver que de quien se trataba era nada mas y nada menos que de su hermano Gohan que lo intentaba despertar

—¡Goten al fin respondes!— exclamo una tanto feliz su madre al verlo por fin reaccionar

—¿que sucede mamá?— dijo confundidó al estar rodeado por toda su familia que lo miraba con un gesto en desaprobacion pero con gracia en su rostro porque Goten siempre hacia lo mismo

—ay hermano, no cambias— resoplo levantando la mirada como su alguien desde arriba los observara y por arte de magia pudiera cambiar los habitos de su hermano.

Goku y Milk junto a Gohan, Videl y Pan agradecieron a Krilin y Dieciocho.

Apesar de que Bulma Vegeta y su hemana ya se habian ido Trunks seguia en la casa de la rubia ganando tiempo y que mejor que estar aun con Goten hasta que el señor Goku y su familia se retiraran.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba apenado por su comportamiento anteriormente, y eso le costaba poder hacercarse a Marron aquien sus padres no perdian de vista, decidido trago saliba y se dirigio a la sala donde se encontraban, mas que improvisar tendria que adelantar lo que habia planeado para algunos meses.

—Señor Krilin, puedo hablar con ustedes— Krilin asento y Dieciocho lo miraba con recelo

—antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi comportamiento inaprobable, y me gustaria invitarlos a cenar mañana— decia sin poder evitar dejar de observar a Marron que parecia sonrrojarse con cada palabra que salia de su boca

— bueno Trunks, basta con una disculpa, no necesitas llebarnos a cenar— decia Krilin confundido pero agradeciendo el gesto de joven Brief

—Señor Krilin no lo tome de esa forma, solo quiero ser amable con ustedes como lo han sido conmigo— termino el peli lila a lo que Marron se sintio incomoda por la insistencia de Trunks no tenia idea de porque el primogenito se via tan ancioso pero podia estar segura de una cosa _la amaba con locura..._

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aqui, ¿que sera lo que Trunks trae entre manos? Me gustaria saber que esclo que creen ustedes, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews y sin mas que agradecerles a todos me retiro y hasta el proximo capitulo...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nuevo cap disfrutenlo y espero sus reviews...**_

* * *

" **ATRAPADO"**

* * *

Trunks parecia una poco más cerio, y eso la ponia a mil por hora, las palabras que salieron de su boca y que se grabaron en su memoria haciendola estremecer, no recordaba cuan facinante era querer adivinar que se traia entre manos el hombre que le habia robado el corazon

—nena, no puedo decirte mas— decia el peli lila al mismo tiempo que le depositaba un calido beso en sus labios, el aliento del chico que golpeaba suavemete contra sus labios provocaba automaticamente que se le erizara la piel y sus hormonas se alborotaran libremente dentro de su cabeza, aunque sus palabras no la dejaban del todo satisfecha y antes de divisarlo él ya habia emprendido el vuelo dejando una rafaga de viento en su jardin, pero tenia en cuenta que tendrian que hacer un esfuerzo más para que todo lo que se habia ido al fondo del mar pudiera volver y salir a flote.

* * *

—¡no crei que fuera tan pronto!— señalaba Goten con los ojos de par en par, mientras no podia dejar de mirar a su amigo con indiscrecion, parecia estar contento, pero en cuanto el primogenito vio la expresion del peli negro al revelarle lo que tenia planeado hacer, la confianza en su mirada se esfumo y comenzaba a parpadear mucho mas seguido al igual que le desviaba la mirada a Goten, al parecer buscaba en su mente cuales habian sido las razones o el porque —¿Ella tiene idea alguna?— volvió a preguntar al ver que no habia respuesta del primogenito

—claro que no, pero estuve a punto de decirselo— dijo mientras se tocaba la sien con ambas manos con la mirada clavada en su escritorio, Goten aun ancioso no pudo evitar soltar un risa burlona llena de sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se ponia en una mejor posicion sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amigo que parecia estar un poco confundido con la forma de reaccionar del peli negro, estaba seguro que lo apoyaria ya que hace algunas semanas despues de haber salvado literalmente a la rubia de James, despues de que Goten le metiera la idea lo estuvo meditando algunos dias hasta que ese dia se encontraba combencido de ir a buscarla a la universidad, tenia pensado en invitarla a salir nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos, pero la sitiacion caotica por la que estaban pasando hacia imposible encontrar el momento ideal para que el tema surguiera naturalmente, aunque asi fuera no queria verse decesperado

—porque de pronto te impresionas, bien sabias que lo haria, ¡tú fuiste el de la idea!— exclamo de mal modo el peli lila, Goten parecia divertido y eso le molestaba

—Porque creo que tienen que arreglar todos los malos entendidos— decia con voz mucho más seria dejando al primogenito sin habla, habia olvidado que casi nunca llegaron a hablar del tema tan atocigante, pero no hacia falta, y un re-comienzo,desde cero, como se lo habia prometido la noche anterior no les bendria nada mal

—tiene razon, aun que la cena con sus padres seguira en pie, solo que no dire nada, esta vez tengo una mejor idea— su actitud cambio se veia mas tranquilo y mas cereno.

La rubia se encontraba de mejor humor y eso se podia notar a cientos de kilometros de distancia, sus padres no dejaba de preguntarle con sentido burlon que susedia ya que se encontraba muy radiante esa mañana a lo que a ella solo sonreia y un sonrrojo la delataba

* * *

A medio dia la joven rubia se encontraba rumbo a su martirio, _Biomep,_ pero su camino se vio interrumpido al poner toda su atencion al observar un cartel que anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de una exposicion de arte contemporanea, que sin duda era de su interes, no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse si estaria dispuesta a ir cuando al girar sobre sus talones y un fallido intento de comenzar a caminar golpeó su cuerpo contra alguien, con la cabeza aun agachada, solo pudo observar un par de tacones muy elegantes, se trataba de una mujer que parecia estar apenada con la joven que a causa suya se encontraba en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces le extendio sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse

—Cuanto lo siento— exclamo la mujer, con un poco de sudor en su frente a causa del momento tan embarazoso

—No, no se preocupe fue mi culpa— se excuso la rubia, la mujer parecia estar interesada al observar de entre lo que llevaba la chica habia un gafete con las insignias de Biomep , siempre lo traia a la mano ya que tenia que mostrarlo al entrar al edificio en el que por desgracia trabajaba

—Disculpa que sea atrevida, pero ¿trabajas en Biomep?— pregunto la mujer mientras le devolvia algunos papeles junto con el gafete, la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia parecia tener interes, se sabia que, las empresas mundiales y prestijiosas como lo eran Biomep, Corp. Capsula y otra compañia de telecomunicaciones contaban con muy buena reputacion y que decir de su personal...

—Si, ¿porque?— cuestiono la joven mientras se sacudia el polvo de su falda de oficina y no perdia de vista a la mujer

—¿Te gusta el Arte?— volvio a cuestionar a lo que Marron asintio, la mujer de pronto de su bolso saco una tarjeta de presentacion mostrandosela a la Rubia —si te interesa, llamame— le entrego la tarjeta, le guiño un ojo y dandó asi a seguir su camino dejandó perpleja a la hija de Krilin para luego olvidar el hecho despues de algunas calles.

Con desgano salio de una junta que le parecio eterna, el presidente de la empresa tenia en mente un nuevo proyecto, para volver mas nefasto su dia tuvo que sustituir a la secretaria personal de su jefe al parecer le habian adelantado sus vacaciones, eso es lo que me hace falta penso tras escaparsele un suspiro mientras entraba a su oficina donde ante la gran pila de papeles desordenados volvio a suspirar sobando su sien mientras meditaba y re-leia el primer parrafo de uno de los tantos papeles esto no es para mi se decia al verse atada a algo que por mas que tratara, jamas lograria hacerla feliz, parecia que no todo estaba bien en su vida, eso le hizo recordar su incidente de hace un par de horas, de inmediato tomo su bolso en donde despues de unas cuadras metio de nuevo sus cosas junto con la tarjeta que le habia dado aquella mujer de presencia y porte elegante que le parecio extraña cuando atino a adivinar su gran pasion y para lo que habia pasado tres largos años estudiando, creyo que tal vez se tratase de una un señal, una sonrisa emergio de su rostro y de inmediato tomo el telefono mientras marcaba los dichosos digitos que habian en la tarjeta

— _Hola buenas tardes, con quien tengo el gusto—_ se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de laline, indagó a que se trataba de un secretaria , al ser un telefono de oficina y no movil

— _¡Si! Hola...soy Marron Jinzo, me podrias comunicar con la señora...Raschell Hiraga—_ en ese momento ya no se sentia tan confiada y nerviosamente se mordia las uñas

— _Si, ella habla que se te ofrece Marron Jinzo...Jinzo me dijiste—_

— _Si mire, usted me obsequio una tarjeta en la calle cuando torpemente choque con usted...—_

— _Oh, si lo recuerdo, eres la joven de Biomep, ¿entonces te interesa?—_ Marron no sabia exactamente a que se referia, lo unico que sabia era que estaba escrito el nombre de aquella mujer de llamativos ojos verdes con letra cursiva en la tarjeta, y eso no era una pista

— _disculpe, pero no entiendo, ¿Que podria interesarme?_ — buscaba en su cabeza alguna razon del interes de aquella extraña mujer

— _Soy hija del embajado del museo al que llegaran todas las exposiciones que observaste en esa pancarta—_ Marron quedo boquiabierta al oir lo que esa señora le decia

— _Y en que podria yo ayudarle señora Raschell_ — la mujer rio levemente y despues de una pausa continuo

— _Bueno jovencita, tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo estuve en Biomep por una excusa tonta de mi hermano, el dueño de esta, me conto sobre tu gran desempeño y creatividad, y al ver lo que podias hacer, no te perdi de vista_ — no creia que esa mujer y su jefe habia hecho una conspiracion, y una sonrisa nerviosa se asomo

— _bueno si algunas veces llegue a darles pequeñas ideas a los ingenieros, pero nada_ _fuera de lo cotidiano_ — justifico la rubia alterada

— _No vas a justificar tu comportamiento porque ahora me interesas y quisiera saber si no te gustaria trabajar para mi, aparte del museo tengo una prestigiosa editorial donde nos falta personal con talen_ to como tú— las palabras de la mujer lograron ponerla mas nerviosa

— _Me gustaria pensarlo, todo ha sido tan repentino que no se que pensar_ —

— _ok, piensalo_ — la rubia resoplo y con un gesto le dio gracias a la mujer y colgó.

Despavorida huyo del estacionamiento una vez que habia llegado a su auto, recordar lo que Trunks la noche anterior le habia prometido provoco que se le erizara la piel y un ligero cosquilleo en las entrañas, miro a la hermosa chica que observaba en su espejo retrovisor y le devolvio una sonrisa, se sentia exelente.

* * *

Llego a su habitación y un hermoso vestido negro que se encontraba sobre su cama la conmosiono y sobre él habia una pequeña tarjeta que de inmediato leyó, Un pequeño regalo para esta noche. corrio a su baño que mas bien parecia un vestidor y ahi se probo con gran fervor aquella prenda delicada que aquel peli lila habia metido a su habitacion de contrabando.

Bajo orgullosa, su padre la observaba con ojos cristalinos y llenos de bondad, Marron abrazo a sus padres y su madre parecia estar muy contenta con ella

—Te ves hermosa Marron— exclamo Krilin al estar en absoluto silencio su momento se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, rapidamente Krilin la abrio y se observo a un joven muy apuesto vistiendo un traje de noche reluciente, no tanto como sus azules ojos, el joven cortésmente saludo a la pareja de esposos que tambien muy elegante se veian Krilin con un traje color gris y calzado negro, con su bigote bien peinado y una contagiosa sonrisa, Dieciocho lucia una vestido de cocktel color perla con pendientes y tacones del mismo color. Su vista se fijo en ella, lucia mas hermosa que de costumbre, todo su cuerpo vibró al instate que tomaba su mano y daba un corto beso en ella, ante ese acto los padres se miraron decifrando sus pensamientos del otro, daban por hecho que pronto ella partiria, pero se sentian contentos porque sabian que Trunks era un buen hombre y eso les daba un poco de consuelo.

Trunks sin perder su postura dirigio a sus invitados a la limuosine color guinda que esperaba junto con su chofer fuera de la rubia

Trunks no perdia el tiempo, cualquier motivo era bueno para platicar con ambos padres que correspondian con sonrisas, para Krilin Marron era todo, pero tambien le tenia un gran aprecio a Trunks, no solo por ser hijo de su amiga de años, sino que él mismo ha hecho meritos para que Krilin tenga una buena impresion del primogenito no solo con él sino que con todos los que lo conocian.

La limousine se detuvo frente a un restoran de etiqueta, el chofer abrio la puerta del vehiculo del que deinmediato salio el peli lila quien le extendio la mano a Dieciocho, está sonrio ante el gesto del joven, enseguida le cedio el paso a Krilin quien amable gradecio y por ultimo salio su Marron, delicadamente salio de la limousine procurando no estropear el delicado vestido.

Al entrar al establecimiento Trunks pidio que por favor esperaran, se acerco a la recepcion y de inmediato regreso y un mesero segia sus pasos, el mesero con amabilidad condujo al joven Briefs y compañia hasta una mesa donde habia una pequeña tarjeta que tenia escrito "Reserved, Mr. Briefs" de inmediato la quito y ofrecio asiento a cada uno, Marron al igual que sus padres estaban encantados sobre todo su madre parecia estar fascinad por la atencion que de pronto surgio al estar en compañia del joven presidente, el chico sonrio pero mas a la joven, Krilin parecia querer hablar asi que el peli lila lo miró

—Trunks, todo esto es muy lindo de tu parte pero, aun no nos has dicho cual es el motivo de todo esto— dijo Krilin haciendo gestos graciosos

—Bueno, señor Kilin porque no mejor dejamos las preguntas para el final— decia mientras le hacia señas al camarero —puedes traerme una botella de vino tinto por favor— el camarero asintio haciendo una reverencia

—Señores que desean ordenar— pregunto el camarero una vez vuelto con la botella que el joven habia pedido.

Marron y Trunks no dejaban a un lado las miradas complices y al dar terminada la cena los musicos comenzaron a tocar haciendo de la velada mucho mas confortante

—Antes que nada quiero hacer una brindis por ustedes pero sobre todo por nosotros...— el joven alzo su copa animando a Krilin y a Dieciocho a hacer lo mismo por su lado Marron ya tenia su copa en el aire —señor y señora Jinzo, no quiero mas engaños y malos entendidos, y antes de que se entere por alguien mas, amo a Marron y estoy seguro que ella tambien me ama...— el peli lila hizo una pausa y Marron parecia querer hablar

—Mamá,papá quieo decir que Trunks me podra hacer feliz...— no pudo terminar al escuchar que el peimogenito queria llamar la atencion raspando su garganta

—Marron, linda espera, lo que quiero pedirles es que me gustaria llevar a su hija a una crucero que saldrá en dos dias— Marron y sus padres quedaron boquiabiertos al escucharlo, creian, creyeron que se trataria de otra cosa, Marron podia jurar que Trunks diria algo que ya deducia en su mente, pero no fue asi literalmente cayeron sobre sus espaldas y Trunks parecia divertido con una mano detras de su cabeza con expresion ironica

—bueno,Trunks esperaba algo mejor de ti, pero bueno si es eso tienes mi consentimiento, sabes que te estimo mucho y no solo eso tengo confianza en ti— tomó una gran bocanada de aire despues tomó su lugar y las dos rubias aun miraban a Trunks con recelo por lo dicho.

Despues de unos minutos el primogenito, Marron y sus padres salieron del restoran con cautela, no querian encontrarse con la prensa o algun paparazzi desesperado, el viaje se hizo mas largo de regreso que de ida, y eso mortificaba a cierta rubia avergonzada despues de lo que habia dicho el joven peli lila , de vez en vez Trunks volteaba a mirar deprisa a la rubia quien se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla o tomar la mano de su madre y observarla unos pocos segundo con un poco de nostalgia en sus bellos ojos.

de pronto ya se encontraban justo fuera de la casa de los Jinzo en un intento de repetir lo mismo el peli lila fue bateado por la mirada desilusionada de Marron, Krilin y su esposa agradecieron por la cena y Krilin se acerco a su hija puso una mano sobre el hombro expuesto de la chica y ella lo miró

—no tardes— dijo el mientras se alejaba, los dos jovenes se volvieron a mirar los ojos de ella estaban cristalinos y el no podia no queria mirarlos asi derrepente ella hablo dandole un giroal entorno...

—Oye Trunks que sabes de una tal Raschell Hiraga— Marron abrio sus hermosos ojos celestes mientras que Trunks parecia nervioso

—es una mujer muy importante, la conozco de años, se podria decir que tenemos un tipo de alianza— la observó y se animo a volver a cuestionar —¿porque me preguntas eso?— Marron no perdia de vista el nerviosismo de peli lila

—bueno es que por "casualidad" me la encontre por la calle y me ofrecio una tarjeta pidiendome que la llamara— hizo una pausa —tienes idea de porque alguien tan importante estaria interesada en alguien como yo— cuestiono mas para si misma que para é

—No lo sé tal vez, sea tu dia de suerte— dijo sarcasticamente para sus adentros

—Pues no lo pienso asi— recrimino la rubia mientras se cruzabas de brazos un poco molesta, Trunks exsasperado metio sus manos a las bolsas del pantalon de su cuidado traje

—Creo que ya nos salimos del tema linda, mejor entremos— la tomo del brazo tratando de conducir a la rubia a su casa

—Porque no me dices la verdad, seria mas facil, sé que de alguna manera esa mujer mentia y ahora sé porque bulgarmente me ofreciste—

—Nena sabia que si yo lo hacia ni siquera hubiera terminado y ya estarias desechando la idea de quererte a ayudar a encontrar un trabajo que te agrade— Marron torcio la boca pero sabia que el peli lila tenia la razon

—admito que me sorprendio que tuvieras algo que ver, pero en realidad no quiero molestarte con mis cosas— Trunks sonrio, se acerco a ella dandole un pequeño y delicado beso en su mejilla rosada, la tomó una vez más de la cintura llevandola hasta a dentro de su hogar

—vamos amor, entremos— dijo esto ultimo antes de llevar a la chica hasta el balcon de su habitacion y consigo marcharse.

* * *

 **Holaaaa!, se que tarde sorry, sorry es que la inspiracion se me habia ido y la falta de tiempo lo hacian mas dificil pero aqui esta n cap extenso na! Solo mas largo que el anterior pero bueno gracias por la pasiencia que me han tenido y sus reviews a y les tengo una noticia, tral vez publique un fic distinto a este tal vez sea de aventura en la mayoria un reto para mi ya que tendre que mirar un par de caps de la serie para que todo concuerde y todo sea veridico por asi decirlo, pero ya, hasta aqui y espero que el cap alla sido de su agrado y no duden en dejarme un review, espero y tener mas lectores que no dudan en dejarme un pequeño motivo para seguir, son como una bebida energizante, bueno ya hasta pronto, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye...**


End file.
